Five nights with Night Guard
by roboticfreeze
Summary: [FINISHED] When Fazbear company search for fearless Night Guard, they didn't expect that new guy can scared animatronics! Can Freddy and his family survive 7 night try to rid security guard or they will change roles? Rated M for some language and violence in later chapters. First chapters are bad, but later real magic happen!
1. When truth comes out

**Hey, it's my first FanFic, English isn't my main language and other things you can read at start in amateur story from amateur story teller. I have a idea and want to start something new this time (after few things that was tragedy) so tell me how you like my story.**

**Few thing you should know about my AU FNAF:**

**1\. Bonnie is a girl (big, purple rabbit a boy? Strange and creepy)**

**2\. Bite '87 was an accident and wasn't that scary (I'll explain in story).**

**3\. After few modification Foxy still work with kids.**

**4\. Five kids we're kidnapped by Purple guy in GF suit, NOT KILLED!**

**5\. GF is alive and work in restaurant, but he's magician like Dynamo or Cooperfield, not singer/instrument player.**

**6\. With exception in GF little magic tricks, there is nothing supernatural.**

**7\. All animatronics is less chubby (more skinny, but not like toys)**

_this is characters thoughts_

**I think this is all I wanna tell you, when I find something else I'll write in another chapters.**

* * *

**Night 3 3:56 AM**

-God why!- Kevin screams when pair of yellow hands push him into the backstage. He only blamed himself, he was so tired after helping his friend with fixing car, so he close his eyes and instantly went to sleep. When he hear demonic laugh he open one of his eye and froze. Yellow duck or chicken (he couldn't tell) hold his body and slowly open her beak. Kevin start struggle, but one loud **SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE **make him sit still

-**yoU ReAaaLlLy sHOuLdN't be IN hEre WiTHouT suIT! **\- chica tell with glitchy and somehow demonic voice. Grip tight around night guard and with force he was pushed to the backstage. In way there, Kevin saw purple rabbit. He can promise this demon spawn...thing give thump up.

-Please oh God please, I don't wanna die!-Guard cried like a baby, he FEEL like a baby when Chica pick him up and try to shove into on of the suit. He almost save himself by spreading his legs, but from darkest corner of the room emerged brown bear and help Chicken put him into his doom

**-Now STTTToP GlicHinG and GET IN!-**Freddy roar and shove human legs into suit. Kevin knew he was dead, he know suit will crush him, destroy his body and trapped his soul. But when he was in suit and only head was visible he can't believe, he was alive and well! He can feel free space in suit. He was so shocked he can only watch as animatronics watch him in some sort of...sadness in eyes? He can't believe that, Machines have feels, not only programmed behaviors. But he start screaming when Freddy shoot his paw into his face.

**-Oh stop screaming, you'll be alright. I need to make a call so please be quiet.-**Bear say in calmly, but powerful voice that you'll expect from father, who just catch his son with his playboys. This is last thing what Kevin hear until pass out

* * *

**Night 3 4:16 AM**

**-Fellas, I thin' thay ol'lubber waking up-**He hear that voice, THAT VOICE! Pirate fox! Kevin eyes shot open and saw pirate animatronics with smile on his face, but when he look in guard eyes he backed up and stay behind Kevin boss, Adam, and together with 4 other animals..._wait, who is THIS 4__th__ guy_. Night guard can't stop looking at dark yellow (_more like gold) _bear, who can be mistake with main mascot, Freddy Fazbear. It has black and white cane and same colorful hat, which looks like magician hat and cane. Everyone have smile on face, but their eyes looks sad. He then notice he was in his security guard uniform, not bear costume.

-I'm sorry about everything Kevin, I...WE gonna answer all of your question, and before you ask, you get paid now for all week, even if it's only night 3-Adam say with his natural, happy voice, but night guard knew, he was sad, because Kevin failed.

-OK who are those guys, why I was scared and how can you keep this secret!?-Kevin scream last phrase. He was mad and scare, adrenaline rush start again and he almost kick his boss. Manager just look at him and don't move, only breath slowly. After a long silence he start his monologue

-You see, they are soul of this place, Fazbear crew. I think you know almost everyone, but if you forgot I remind you: Bonnie the purple bunny, Chica the chicken, Foxy the pirate, Freddy Fazbear and Golden "Goldie" Freddy, magician. Yes, they are robots, but more complicated and sentient that you can imagine. Of course they don't need to eat, drink etc. Everyone need to be shutdown sometimes to recharge their batteries. I bet you saw their expression of sad, anger, defeat. I don't know how, but they can feel it like normal human being.- Kevin mind stopped, he can't believe it _(how anybody gonna believe me that! How can I cover this, how they can cover that!)_, but Adam start talking again and he want to know everything.

-You read the contract, work first week for 120 dollars and then we gonna make decision if you stay or leave, but failing or running away in night is, I'm very sorry to say that, disqualification for this job. Why you ask, well, you remember what happen 3 weeks ago?-Adam ask so sad that Kevin feel sorry.

-Y-y-yeah, there was some kidnapped children in some restaurant, but staff manage to rescue them. Everything went fine.-He said and then it hit him. THIS is that restaurant, STAFF wasn't only humans, it was THEM who save kids! Kevin must look so surprised, because Adam continue story

-Yes, I manage to cover up that Fazbear gang help our staff find and rescue kids. This guy somehow deactivate Goldie and wear his "skin" or costume, lure kids to backstage and almost killed them. Good thing that Freddy got hit by piece of pizza and need new top hat-Boss give a small smile, but then, on his face Kevin saw pure anger mixed with fear.-2 weeks earlier somebody break in and beat up Foxy bad, really bad. He was deactivated few day and in the middle of one night he start working, but you see like he look. We start repairing him, but it gonna take week or two more when we finally cover all damage. After that everybody, human and robotic staff make a decision, we need night guard so tough, so agile and intelligent, that can kick Satan ass when he need to.-After that, when he want start talk again, Freddy put a paw on his shoulder

**-Go get yourself something to drink, I'll continue from here-**Big bear said it with so soft voice, you can't do nothing but do what he want you to do**-We get idea with that test. If you can outsmart us all week, you can get this job. Our mechanic record messages to help everybody, but nobody got "alive" after 4 night. Somebody escape after 1 hour in 1 night!-**after a short pause and nod from another robots Freddy continue-**How we manage to hide all this stuff? Are you gonna believe someone, who tell we, who are hearth of this place, who loves children and give them fun can be murderous robots who want to bite you heads off or stuff you in suit? Somebody got camera here, but he was accused to temper with us, so everyone think right now we are robots. Hell, even in contract you was told, that if you tell something someone, you'll need to pay us lots of money.-**Kevin was surprised, but he need one more answer, one thing that still bouncing in his head like hamster in ball

-Pp-p-hone guy tel-l-l-ll me abou-ut bite and something about fro-o-o-ntal lo-o-bbe- Night guard can't believe he ask this question to a mechanical bear. Before Freddy start talking, Foxy scream panicked

-**That was accident, I didn' wants t' hurt somebody!-**Pirate was hold by bunny and chicken, because he was so active, so jumpy he really can charge toward Guard and scream "Accident" like a broken record. He still repeat "accident" few times with sobbing.

-Foxy is right-Adam spoke when he sit down again with two cans of coke offering one of then to Kevin, he take it, but didn't open it until he heard what he gonna say- One day, we announced a big costume party. Everything went smoothly, kids and surprisingly parents wore lots of different costumes, you know, ninja, pirates etc. After few hours, when we want end, something happen. Foxy was running to the scene, when he and other should sing ending song, but after he past one of the tables, he tripped on the pizza! Don't start laughing, just hear more. He land on his back and some wires lock his mouth open. Kids rush to help him, but one of the little ones was pushed and land head first into foxy jaw! He had metal teeth then, so kid got his head cut, but nothing more. In chaos everyone think that he want to bite his head off! Staff help with that scary accident. Parents want change, so now Foxy got 2 pairs of teeth, plastic one for entertainment and metal one for defense and scaring. Now, you wanna stay here to 6 am or should I drove you home?-Adam ask. Kevin look at him, then at robots, then at him and say only 6 words before sobbing quietly.

-I'm sorry, I wanna go home-only words he can pronounce and like Foxy, between sobbing he repeat those words. He was wreck right now. Adam look at him and was sorry, because he realized, that he broke psychic of a young man. He take his arm and start moving toward exit. Before he leave, he tell everyone else.

-I got new guy tomorrow, his voice tell me this one will be hard to break.

* * *

**I don't believe it's so long. As you see, I give up with descriptions, but don't worry, I'll have it in next chapters. Tell me what you want see, how is your expectation about next chapters.**

**I have a request to you guys: can somebody find or help me with pirate accent?**

**And one more think. Before I wrote about bite Hotline miami 2 came out, so I complete it and end this story :D**

**I'll try upload 1 chapter for a max 2 weeks. If nothing come after 2 weeks, PM me if I still alive :P**

**See ya later**


	2. New guy

**HI! I'm happy for all you watches, favorites and reviews. I don't want use all backstory in 2-3 chapters, so later you'll read more about other characters later. About chapters, I wanna make every about 2-3k. For me, it's perfect length to read on pc/mobile in toilet :D. If you have some ideas and you think they match this FanFic don't be scared and PM me. I got almost everything planned, but I can think I'll add some small details if they'll be good.**

**Last thing: If you saw similarity to other stories then I'm sorry. I don't wanna copy other ideas or stories, it's only my work, but one thing (pizza making) was inspire from one-shot from DeltaV (He know about it [Notice me senpai :P]).**

**Have fun reading it!**

* * *

Normal day, for Adam every day was normal, no matter what. He go to work, watch his employee and help them with every problem. He know he was boss in this restaurant, he know he shouldn't, but helping others was his lifestyle. As a kid he got a lot of friends, because he's a good listener. Never saying something like "I don't have time" or "sorry, I can't help you". Adam was for people, he like it. Now, in his place, in HIS restaurant he seen kids and their parents happy, no matter what day they have, what day they gonna get. Seeing smile on their faces what the best reward he can get in life. Adam stood in the main hall watching work of the all people he had under his command. Cooks and waitress with Chica prepare and serve pizza. He always knew that bib on her body with words "Let's eat" wasn't just a prop. That big goofy chicken always stay near kitchen and looks inside. Cooks don't like it and sometimes scream at her to get out, but later, when more and more guest coming, they got brilliant idea to teach her cook. Chica was fast learner and almost immediately start making great pizza. Nobody expect that, but what do you expect from robots?

**FLASHBACK**

-Get away you stupid duck!- Francis scream at Chica while moving boxes full of ingredients.

-**First off, I'm a chicken. Secondly, when I have that "let's eat" bib I need to know how to make it!-**She said. Francis and Nicole look on her and feel dump. She has right, but today was a big day. 3 birthday parties, if their want to make all pizzas their need some help. Two cooks think about same thing, grim smile appear on their faces and like on the signal, start staring and big yellow robot.

-Ok, we can teach you how to make it-Nicole said-but today you'll need to work with us here, in the kitchen and deliver pizzas-After that, she waiting what that Animatronic do. For her surprise, Chica spread her arms and hug her

-Y**ou can't even imagine how happy I am! Here, let me take this boxes and put it on their places and we can start!-**with enthusiasm she picked two boxes full of stuff like it was nothing and with smiley eyes she wait for tasks.

-O-o-ok take this into fridge, put somewhere near the wall and get back-Francis said with fear in his eyes, because he realized, that big robot with hulk strength trying to do so delicate job as cooking isn't good idea. So when Chica left he whisper to Nicole

-You really this this is good idea? Look at her, she can easily crush our fridge and not even feel it!-He didn't know how to think about it. Francis know they need help, but is this really necessary?

-Well, she want to help us and we couldn't make her get away. Besides, you wanna make 10 pizzas in 7 minutes? I think not. Help me with her and maybe we can gain another helper into kitchen.- Nicole said with happy voice, because now, there are gonna be 2 women and only 1 men in kitchen. So they get into their workplace and saw that Animatronic find her belong near one of the tables. Kitchen was big, but comfy and easily to navigate. On the one wall there was 3 fridges and 2 small freezers, and opposite of it were three, four room cooking furnace. On the other wall there was shelf for seasoning, some sink and other objects you'll need in kitchen. In the middle of the room you can see two big tables, where Francis and Nicole prepare pizzas. Chica stand near one of the tables with apron on her. Francis take second table and Nicole.

-Okay, so pizza have 4 main components:dough, sauce, cheese and topping. Dough should be thin, but try not to make in too slim or you'll make pancakes. You'll need some flour too. Next, you'll cover top with tomato sauce, sprinkle cheese and put on toppings. It sounds easy, but believe me, it isn't. Just repeat what Francis do and everything will be fine.

* * *

It wasn't. First pizza was so flat and little burnt, so staff use it as a Frisbee, which upset Chica, but she didn't give up. Second one was fine, but it melts in furnace. Third one is alright, it has great high and was perfect cooked, but Chica forgot about cooking gloves, so when she took pizza out, her hands burned. Francis almost freak out when this happened, but Nicole was faster.

-Hey, you can't make omelette without breaking few eggs right? Try again, this time remember what we taught you.-Nicole said with cheerful voice. Chica nod slowly and as good as she can she start preparing pizza. After work in pure silence, Chica show everyone her pepperoni pizza. It was little crispy, with beautiful melted cheese and a lot of pepperoni. Everyone gather to look at it, but nobody have courage to take slice. Adam know what he must do. He smile, took a slice and get a big bite at it. Everyone else awkwardly take other slices and follow their boss moves. After a short silence every corner in the restaurant hear words like "perfect", "best pizza in my life" etc. When everyone eat, Nicole and Francis stand besides Chica and tell her words she never forget

-Are you wanna work with us? You are ready to do it and we could use some help-**Of course**

**END FLASHBACK**

Adam was smiling when he remember, how team get closer every day and nothing was obstacle when everyone was happy at the end of a day. Manager look at the time, 1:36 PM. With sad face he get back to his office and wait for the next person to take job as the night guard. He know, that guy will be at 1:45PM, so he have time to examine himself in the big mirror inside closet. Buff, muscular almost 50 years old men looks strange, but he need to stay in shape. His wife and Chica can make so delicious meals that can make someone obese in one month. Black hair start turning silver white, face with some wrinkles, but no sigh of beard and mustache, kids can get easily scared with that. He was tall, but everyone know his kind nature and wasn't scared. Some people look at him and was surprised, because they think work as a kids pizzeria manager was soul eating, but for him it's like Fountain of youth. He raised 3 kids, and seeing happy face make him feel younger every time. Adam sigh, he remember his first time at this place and didn't want to know how it be right now if he hasn't been so open minded. Se sat at his desk and almost instantly he hear knocking at the door.

-Please come in-He said wondering is it his new employee. Adam was confused when he saw his secretary, Ann, coming fast and closing door behind her.

-I'm sorry boss, but there is a man asking for work. I know you want him, but he's strange, not only his voice, but...well you need to see this, because you wouldn't believe my words. I just remind you there is alarm under you desk if you need us-Ann said with really scared voice. It was strange, she never was scared so badly, even first meeting with Fazbears wasn't that scary. Adam nod and put some documents on the desk, so when someone come in it will look he was reading something. Ann know this technique and leave with door open, after few seconds Adam saw someones coming inn and closing door behind. Boss analyze person from feet to head. Adam saw black sneakers, black jeans and same colorful unzipped shirt and t-shirt. He notice his "guest" have very visible belly. Manager almost smirk about thinking, that this guy is long lost Freddy and Goldie brother.

-Welcome, I'm Adam, manager, and you a...-Adam froze when he saw guest head. Guy have black scarf on his head and face, and eyes was cover with sunglasses. Manager instantly put one hand on button and wait for hot to start robbery, but instead he only hear soft, almost childish voice

-My name is Samuel Falmer and I come here to be night guard. I have accident and my face is full of scars. I hear women like men with scars, so I cover it, because I don't wanna break so many families who eats here-Guy give a small laugh before continuing-I really have a really bad accident and my head wasn't fully healed, so I need to war that. My eyes got hurt and I can't go out, because too bright light gonna blind me. Sorry if I scare you.-Man said with voice telling "I need to deal with this shit again". Adam didn't know what to do. He didn't want to hire this guy, but deep inside something tells him that misfortune guy need this job like nobody else. After few second, he made his choice.

-Good idea to try here! You'll be work one week and then I decide if you qualified for this job. You'll work from midnight to 6AM. You can't let something gonna be broke or steal. You should come half before midnight to lock this place down and check all windows, doors and corners looking for someone, who shouldn't be there. Tonight you'll start, so come here around 11.15PM, I'll show you all places. If you broke something, you'll need to pay for it. More of it you'll read in contract. Any question?-This was standard welcoming monologue to every Night guard he had. Nobody had question, but this guy was different.

-What if something gonna break and I'll repair it before my shift end?- Samuel ask. That question surprised Adam, but he know what to say.

-Don't worry if you break chair or a table, we got some spare in warehouse behind pizzeria, but animatronics are too complicated and they need spare parts, that cost a few thousands dollars. I don't believe you can repair it, but if you do, tell me and we'll check just to be sure everything work properly. Try not to mess with them.-Adam tell new guy. After that, Samuel sigh contract and leave his office. After a while, Adam go out too and talk to his secretary.

-We got a new guard tonight. I really shouldn't say that, but I need to warn guys about him, especially Foxy. You know why?- He ask Ann. After a confusion look and silence, he continue-Foxy is a pirate, and pirates hate Ninjas.

Today wasn't normal day.

* * *

**So chapter 2 ends. Next one will be shorter, but I wanna make night 1 and 2 in one chapter, so next time Fazbear gang will be introduced to new guy and new guy show his balls (not literally of course :P). This chapter was hard to write, because work and some home chores manage to stop me from writing. **

**I hope you like my story so far**

**Write ON!**


	3. Prelude

**When I have this chapter in mind, it was short as hell, but when I start writing, 10 other ideas came in my mind and is longer that I want to be :D. As always, thanks for every support you give. Like I said, this chapter will be shorter, but next one real fun begin!**

* * *

Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria close his doors at 9PM. It was a long day for everyone, but nobody complain that they're exhaust. Behind closed door, robots and people work together to clean their second home (or home) to status before opening. Chica with waitresses and cooks take all dishes and wash it (Chica can't do that, so she only put them where they belongs), Bonnie and Foxy help cleaners with floors and walls (Foxy state won't let him work with kids, so he insist to help everyone with cleaning after work) and Freddy check and placed all tables, chairs and other furnaces. This was hard work and can take hour or two to clean everything, but nobody have time to talk when building is open, so from everywhere Adam hear small talks. When he saw it first time, when animatronics and people work together, his hearth cried, because he wish, that everyone gonna be friends, no matter who or what you are.

**FLASHBACK**

**-Ok, so what we need to do?-**Freddy ask with his band behind and looking at confusion look from Adam and rest of the staff he continued-**Look, I know for you we are only robots to entertain children, but this is our home and we can't just stand there when you clean up after work. We are employee to, so we should be doing what you do too-**He explain. Everyone like this idea, having more helping hands. Adam knew someday they will ask about it and hope that staff will accept it. His hope was fulfilled when one of the cleaners, Jake, give Bonnie and Foxy broom and tell them what to do. Everyone else help Animatronics in the first day after work. Sure, there was some accident like Foxy running and slip on the wet floor causing him to trip Bonnie, who start dancing trying not to fall down. She managed to stay on feet, but knocked out bucket full of water. Jake come in checking what happened, but slip on the split water, causing him to pole dancing with broom. Nobody was hurt, but Foxy and Bonnie apologized for long time few times at day. Chica broke one or two plates, but after that nothing seriously happened. Animatronics looks sad they failed tasks, but nobody make problem with that, "accidents happens" everyone repeat. After all the cleaning, everyone gather in main hall and Adam tell everyone.

-I'm glad that everyone work together. I wish that our work will make everyone here close, like a family. I think we can manage to do that, YES!?-he scream wishing that everyone will repeat his word. He know this gonna work when everyone cheers. It was a milestone they crossed to make this work the best work in everybody life.

**END FLASHBACK**

**-**Hey Adam, I see you daydreaming. I come to repair Foxy-Manager hear and turn around. He saw young man, with blonde hair and mechanic suit and Asian face features. Jim Hayema, this talented, 25 years old kid (he always be kid for him) join his "family" when he was only 20. Adam was impressed, when he show him his mechanical arm and small toy car, that can patrol building. Adam knew, this kid was everything he need. Almost immediately he offer him a job and show him what he need to deal with. Jim was in heaven, working with Fazbear band, checking them and just looking how they work.

-Hi Jim, Foxy is waiting in pirate cove, he got all tools, but before that can I talk to everyone? And can you record different message on the phone?-Adam ask when he remember about night guard.

-Yeah, sure, I got time.-Jim ask and start walking into kichen for something to eat. Adam gather all Animatronics in main hall and start talk to them

-Ok guys, today I hire a new security guard. You need to do your stuff, I need to tell you something about it. He got some accident and cover his face and eyes. Don't be creep by him, you need to creep him! I'll give him normal night guard uniform, but I don't know if he gonna take out scarfs. Be careful after all, I think he know some tricks and self-defense, so please don't get hurt or kill him by accident-Adam ask with smile on his face, but deep inside he was scared-Oh, and one more thing, he can look like a ninja, so Foxy don't get mad. You know, you're a pirate and pirates hate ninjas.

-**Don't worry Cap'n, this old sea wolf can handle his rage yar yar yar-**Foxy say and start laughing.

-Ok, ok. He be here around 11.15PM, so be ready to stand there and watch him. Jim is here and waiting in cove, so don't let him wait more.-After that words, Foxy just nod and get back into Cove. After that band went to stage working one some new songs for kids and rest of the staff start going home. In 11.10PM, Jim ends his work, getting foxy his all mechanic parts to work, but still his legs was only bunch of metal shoes and he missing lots of fur, but he can move like before break-in. When he leaving, he saw some dark figure behind doors, just standing there. It was scarier, because door have light over them, so in the middle of light he saw standing shadow

-WHAT THE FUCK! WHO ARE YOU!- Jim scream from other side of the door. Adam run to him and seeing what happened start laughing.

-Jim easy, this is new security guard who will work here, don't be rude, he is strange, but he have his reasons.-With that words, Adam open door for the new guard.

-Hey dude, I'm sorry for scaring ya, I just like to make jokes about how I look. Yeah, one time I almost got arrested when I crawl drunk on the parking lot and people think I was some sort of demon, but it was worth it every second. By the way, I'm Samuel, sorry again-Samuel say with laughter.

-I'm Jim, don't do this again, I'm only 25, I don't wanna pass out because of hearth attack-Jim give nervous smirk and leave faster than normal. After that "introduction" Adam take Samuel for tour around place, starting in the main hall.

-As you see, this is main dinning room with stage. On it you can see hearth and soul of this place, Fazbear band minus one of his member.-Adam said as always, he wanna hide Goldie, because he was something like rare encounter for that lucky kids who meet him. Goldie was rumor, a legend that sometimes come to life.-You know their names?-Boss ask, but he know everyone know them

-Of course, Bonnie, Freddy and Chica. I assume Foxy is in Pirate Cove, but why it's out of order?-Samuel ask with sad note in his voice. Adam notice it and start explaining.

-Well, we got a break-in in one night and beat him good. We still try to repair it and we still have a lot to work, but every day he looks better.-Adam explain and move on.- near Pirate Cove we have backstage, there we have some spare parts for animatronics. Opposite you have toilets and kitchen. You can get everything from the kitchen and prepare food, but you need to clean it before leaving and can't leave restaurant with it.-He know night guard won't leave his office.-There is nothing in east hall, so lets move to your room.- With this words he move toward office through West hall- You can see Supply closet, only buckets and brooms. And here it is, your office-Manager said that showing small room with chair, desk, closet, fan, some posters, small computer and one light bulb-In closet you'll find your uniform. You don't need to move from here, because of this beauty. You can use this to watch cameras, you have door light and massive steel doors. It have sensors, so nobody will be cut in half accidentally, but it need to be activated by the buttons near door. Don't worry to be stuck too, when we cut the power, doors automatically went up. When Someones break and have guy just lock yourself and call the police, windows are bulletproof.-Saying that, Adam show to Samuel how to use everything inside. After that he want to leave but he "remember" one thing or two, so he turn around and tell to guard-I forgot to tell you. In night we have limited power, so be careful, everything use it, and when it's lost, nothing work. Don't let that happen, because we always have fridges full of stuff. Any question or wishes?-Adam ask Samuel with smile

-Call me Sam boss and no, everything is clear-Sam tell boss with happy and childish voice.

-Ok then, here are keys to doors, look behind me and good luck in you first night!-Adam said and leave restaurant. Sam change to his blue and white uniform, he put cap with "security" on it. Samuel check all places he need to check finding nothing. He went to kitchen and leave with bottle of coke. Animatronics look at him with their almost sleep state where they can hear and see, but not move or talk. They see some guy with security uniform and covered face getting out from kitchen with full bottle of drink. He look at the time, it was 11.59PM. He stand in the doorway and say loud, almost scream.

_In this place when dreams come true,_

_Night is a time of a terror and truth,_

_One man will be fight for life,_

_When others will be laughing for the rest of their life._

* * *

**Chapter 3 ends. I have problem with the last part, but I think it ends nice. Next chapter will be in next week, because work and life. See you next time.**

**Write ON**


	4. Night One

**Everyone's waiting for that, night one! I think, after few changes, it is good night one. It's short, but night one is slow and for me it's like tutorial level. Sorry for lame joke, but it has purpose, believe me. Let's start this show!**

* * *

**Night 1, 00.01 AM**

**-What the hell was that! Who IS this guy!-**Bonnie ask with so quietly voice, that only Freddy and Chica can hear, it was their standard communication at night, where they need to play role of murderous robots

-**I don't know Bon, but he's our new night guard, you know what to do. Maybe he want to scare someone who would hide from him and he can't find him?-**Freddy tell Bonnie. He know sometimes she can be easily scared, but at night, rhey are scary.

-**Well, this guy is strange, can Chica go first this time? I don't know I can handle him-**Bunny ask others. She always go first, because she was friendliest of all, but Bonnie don't wanna mess with this one particular guy.

-**Don't worry girl! I'll help you tonight, but later. You know how this works. One night is testing night for new guy to let him know what's gonna happened. Now be quiet, I hear that Jim leave new messages on the phone and it's loud enough that we can hear it.-**Chica said with cheerful voice. Everyone else was interested, so they stop talking and listen. Even Foxy crawl near curtain to understand better.

_-Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?_

**-Old employee help freshman with work, that should sell it-**Freddy talk to himself, but was silent by Animatronics next to him

_-Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_

**-Yeah, that will help him in his work, but he got our motto right this time-**Bonnie say with a smirk with was responded by Freddy and Chica sarcastically laugh.

-_Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the__animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too._

**-WHAT!?-**All say it loud, not noticing it. They was scared, because their thing the jig is up, but guard didn't notice it. Maybe he was focus on the message?

-_So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay._

**-I'll talk with Adam and Jim about it, it's rude and show us in bad light. We get our bodies clean every day, and our skeleton once in a week.-**Freddy was angry, but he know Jim want good.

-_So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_

_-_**Foxy is pissed I assume. When you'll be near Cove talk to him-**Chica ask Bonnie with really sad note in voice. Foxy was depressed after that accident and he have hard times when somebody mention it.

-**Don't worry, I'll do it, but Adam and Jim need some long talk after that-**Bonnie tell Chica and went silent, because message don't end there.

-_Uh, now concerning your safety, the only "__**real**__"_ _risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh._

-**Goodbye quiet, lazy night, welcome horror and nightmare fuel. OK, 1.30 AM point I'll move, I'm ready.-**Bunny make a statement. Nobody say anything and wait for message to end.

-_Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night._

When the message end, band saw in corner of their sensors that camera was on, it stays for 3 seconds and turn off. They know new guy is ready, but they can't push it too hard. Now it's their time to shine that night.

* * *

**Night 1 1.35AM**

Bonnie was in backstage room watching camera. She saw sometimes Night guard look at her, but almost immediately turn to other camera. She was bored and planned move to the dinning room, stand around while and talk to foxy

-**Hey Foxy, are you alright? We gonna talk to Jim and Adam about what they say into recording.**-Bonnie said with so calm and quiet voice to comfort Foxy.

-**Ya lass'. I get along' tha' long ago I really don't care. Go get'im lass' but be careful, this guy is from Davy Locker or somethin'.-**Foxy said and waiting what's gonna happen.

After that, Bonnie go to the broom closet. Every time she saw Night guard look at her every time she was in new room, but he glance for a few seconds and check other stuff. She stand there for long time when she decide to pay a visit to the new guy

* * *

**Night 1 3.37 AM**

Bonnie stand in the doorway waiting few seconds if the guy know what he's doing. When she saw masked man she want to run away to the stage, but she have mission to do. Sam press the light button and then door button when he saw big purple bunny. Bonnie smile when this happens and want to leave, but some strange sound draw her attention. When she hear it again she understand that was finger tapping glass. Curious, she move toward window. Maybe guard was hurt and need help? When she look through the window she saw figure standing right in front. In second, night guard hit a glass with sheet of paper with "1:0" write on it. Bonnie was pissed.

-**YoU ThINk It'S somE FuCKinG GamE EnDO!? We'Ll puT yOU iNTO SuIt No mATTer whaT!-**Bonnie scream with her glitchy voice. Samuel didn't bother and just get back to chair and watch cameras. Bonnie get back to Dinning hall and strart talking like a machine gun

**-We GoT a BadAAs OvER hErE! ChiCA, you wiTH mE, GoLDy, SoME IllUsiOn. He Want tO ParTY? He'LL geT IT!-**Bonnie scream with anger, black eyes white pupils can be seen. Chica and Freddy was scared, they saw Bonnie so angry last time when one of the janitors knock her guitar.

-**Bonnie, I think you overreacting. Sure, I'll go, but it is worth it going full force forward in first night?-**Chica ask and start moving toward kitchen. Bonnie stand for a second, calming down.

**-Yes, you'll see why when you get near office. Goldie, can you hear me or you just don't care?-**She ask expecting answer. After a few second she hear voice coming under the scene.

-**Did someone drop your guitar again!? I'll give him some hallucination and newspaper cuts, but don't expect me to come out today-**Goldie answer before changing some pictures with more scary writing and glitching Sam Tablet. Everyone think they'll hear scream, but they surprised they start to hear music

**-Where he think he is, only music that can be played is from my guitar! I'll kick his ass and shove his glasses to the throat!-**Bonnie scream when she get back to west hall, when Chica emerged from kitchen and went to east hall.

* * *

**Night 1 4.20 AM**

Bonnie and Chica stare into camera in halls when music stop playing and air horn was heard, it was so loud that even Goldie cover his ears.

-**WHAT THE HELL!? SONIC ATTACK!? GO GET HIM GIRL!-**Bonnie scream to Chica and they go towards doors. Before they can get in both doors shut down. Chica and ever Bonnie was wondering what now Night guard do. They saw masked man sitting in chair, legs on desk and hands behind his head. When he saw both animatronics Samuel give them thumbs up and get back to his previous position. Chica was confused and look at Bonnie, but purple bunny have grim on face that can mean only one thing, murder.

-**nO maTTeR HoW HaRD yOU'lL try, You'Ll be StUFFeD InOT suIT. MaYBe nOT toDAy, buT We HAVE alL wEek!-**Bonnie scream after getting away. Chica stay and look at security guard, but he didn't move after that. He not even flinch when Bonnie start screaming. After a long moments, she get back to the kitchen.

* * *

**Night 1 5.40 AM**

Bonnie try one more time getting into Sam office, but he manage to lock the door before she can ever get close. Knowing that night is about to end, Bonnie get back to stage.

**-After sound of locking doors and your screams I can assume he still got his glasses?-**Freddy ask with sarcasm. Under the scene Goldie laugh so hard that his voice box glitch a little. Bonnie was upset, but she can be mad at Freddy,

**-Yeah, he's tough, we need to lure him out of his workplace or distract for long time to get him. It was his first night, but we have six more, we need to wait and attack in right time.-**She answer before they hear bells

It was 6 AM.

* * *

**It's short I know, but I can pack night one with explosion. Next night will be more surprising. Tell me If you like it or not, what I need to change and what problems you have with this FF. See ya later,**

**Write ON!**


	5. After night one

**You know what's the favorite move in FPS community? Bonnie hopping *sad horn*. Ok, I'll kill myself after I finish this story. This chapter was pain in the ass, because I suck at describing scenes. I think this gonna be the worst chapter in this FanFic, but I hope you'll enjoy it. Just don't dump all my stories because that one. Thanks for all views, follows, favorites and reviews, I really appreciate every one of it. Today we have some some flashback, training, schocking discovery and of course, locking 1 guy with 5 animatronics, or maybe I would say locking 5 animatronics with 1 guy.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**6.00AM**

Adam don't get any calls at night, so he suspect everything was fine. He know he's right when he saw Samuel, who put glasses on his face after changing to his daily clothes. It was strange Sam wasn't hurry up or he don't show any sight of frighting. He need to know how was night, because it was strange he was so chilled.

-Hey Sam, how's the night, nothing happen?-Adam ask expecting stories about message on the phone, moving animatronics or something like that. Adam heard words that he wasn't expect to hear.

-Sup Boss, nothing really happened. Some of the guys move, but message on the phone tell it's ok. One gone to the kitchen and I assume make a little mess, so if you want I can stay and help you tidy up after that midnight party.- Night guard say. He was tired and Adam hear it in his voice, but he need information what really happened here, in his first night.

-Don't worry about that, go get some sleep. Today is your second night at work.-Adam answer. When they were near doors Samuel ask Adam.

-Hey boss, can I bought some books with me? If it's ok for you, I really like reading and in some quiet nights I wanna end some stories I have in mind.-Samuel ask Manager, who smile at him, but in head one word appear and won't disappear , "madman".

-Yeah sure, but you need to work too. If you can do your job and read I don't have any contraindications.-Adam say with smile, but now he was scared if Fazbear family really try to scare or catch this guy.

-Thank you, well, it's time to say goodbye, but remember, I'll be back!- Sam tell Adam and start walking towards bus stop laughing about his last words. Boss was sure about one thing: this guy, whoever he is, is the best guard he have in night one. There was 3 or 4 guys, but everyone was scared after first night, one dumping his work after that one shift. When he walk into main room, he saw everyone was standing on the scene, even Goldie get out from hideout and stand behind Freddy. This was something he never saw, so he take one chair, sit on it and start talking.

-I don't know what happened in night, but maybe you can give me some answers? Samuel, the night guard, say everything was normal and he didn't saw strange things going on here.-He glance at Bonnie, who was clenching her fists. But before she get a chance to tell everything, Freddy start talking

**-We have some...issues with this guy AND message on the phone. First off, we don't sing every time same song for twenty years and we often get cleaned. You know what I mean, Jim got good idea to scare new guy, but saying blatant lies can't hurt our reputation, our feeling and of course hint that EVERYTHING WE DONE IN NIGHT IS FAKE!-**Freddy say it louder that he expect, so he wait few second and continue-**Sorry for screaming, but I'm, WE, mad. Other thing about free-roam: Message say we don't free-roam after, what everyone call it, "bite of '87". Two thing. One, if guy was a customer few times, he'll saw us free-roam at day and don't mention bite by this name, just call it accident, can you promise us that?-**Freddy ask with calm voice. Adam saw everyone look at him waiting. After a while, Manager said what he need to say.

-I can promise we don't gonna use "bite of '87" in our messages and we try to be careful with information next time.- He saw everyone smile a little, but there is one thing he need to ask and that can destroy the mood in one second.-How's first night with our new guard?-He ask Bonnie, because she always go first meeting new guys. Her face have mixed emotions of defeat and rage, but after a few seconds she manage to hide her pride and tell everything

-**New guard was acting normal, I mean checking cameras and light, but after he saw me he closed door and tap to the glass-**after the last word Adam brows went high up, but gets higher and higher when he hear rest of the story.-**Curious I walk towards it. I saw new guy for what, a second or two, when he show me paper with 1 to 0 write on it. I try to scare him with my glitchy voice, but he didn't care!-**After that everyone, even Adam, start smirking and try not to laugh. Bonnie stop his story and Goldie saw opportunity to comment about that

-**Hearing your screaming later that night I think he made a hat-trick.-**Goldie said with smile on his face. Everyone start laughing for a good while making Bonnie more angry, but they stop and Adam gave hand signal she can continue.

-**So what I said. He don't even flinch. I run back getting Chica and making Goldie do some Abra Kadabra stuff to at least move him a little, but somehow he start listening to music! When we were close to his Office we hear horn loud enough to deaf us for few second and what I hear even Goldie was hurt.-**Other animatronics nods about last statement. Adam make mental note about this and he need Jim to check if everything was right with their programming and other functions. Bonnie start talking again-**When we manage to the door frame, he close both doors, give us thumbs up and go back to sleep! First day was disaster for us, but I think he can manage to say at least 4 nights. I don't know if we have more information to pass.-**Bonnie end her story and all animatronics look at Adam waiting for his respond. It takes a while, but manager now know what happened.

-This guy is the best shot we have right now. Let's give him chance and go along with standard procedure. Foxy and Chica, night 2 should be more intense, try to scare him good. Goldie, you got free hands, but use more hallucination, maybe pay him a visit. Jim should be in few minutes, I gonna tell him about today, you all need detailed examinations.-Band nod their heads. They all chat a while when knock to the front doors can be heard. Adam went open door for Jim, but he stop and look at Freddy

-You know, I remember your first days, you know, week before opening. You have problem talking to everybody, not to mention preforming-Adam said with a laugh in his throat. Others smirk or start smiling, even Freddy, who went to the backstage.

**FLASHBACK**

After two day when animatronics came to the restaurant Adam, Jim, Ann and one of the Janitors, Larry, check what this new robots can do and what their need to be programmed before they can work with the kids. Bonnie know how to play few songs, but after the checkout she start playing "Rock and Roll all Night

" by Kiss. Asked when she learn that she explain that she saw Larry guitar tabulators for this particular songs and when nobody's watching she read it. Everyone realized that's uncommon, so Adam contact guys from lab who creates them and asking if they can do that. Some guy named Doug explained that they know how to learned things, but it's in experimental phase, so they need to be careful not to overheat them with that. People was somehow scared, but then they admit it was easier to teach them that programming.

Bonnie was easy to check, she know almost everything she should, but got easily angry when somethings happen to her guitar. Jim and Larry got a great idea and make stand for it.

Chica stay close to the kitchen, but right now they don't want her to cook. She admit that she wanna learn how to make things to eat for people, but give up when they said no. Chica was sad and upset a little, but Bonnie manage to cheer her up.

Foxy have some problems. First off he's hyperactive, like kid on 24/7 sugar rush. After a few discussion, hard talks and granted acceptation from Foxy, Ann will work with him to help his behavior more planned and less chaotic. Second problem was his hook. They didn't want to change his appearance, so Foxy ask if he can dull it. He didn't want to do it, but Foxy knew he work with kids and sharp things near kids is like asking for wounds and problems. Adam want to dull his teeth too, but everybody else calm him, even Foxy tell manager to chill, he know what to do.

Goldie was...interesting. His manual tells about "Teletransportation and illusion". Asked about it, Goldie show them his abilities. All stuff, even Animatronics were scared about his powers and Adam call Doug one more time. He explained that Goldie should be some sort of scary attraction in new amusement park, but company went bankrupt, so now he can performance as magician. He's the most complicated and strangest of all their work, because they don't know how he can make his tricks. If they don't want him, one call and after max one hour they'll get him back to lab. Adam struggle with himself what to do, talk about his options with Ann and they decide Goldie can stay, but he can't perform every day and use his "powers" only when he perform. He accept that, but he want to be close to main hall, so Jim proposal that he and few friends can make some room under stage. After quick debate Adam accept this idea.

Everybody was happy about check-out, but then they notice Freddy was silent and only observe, nodding or saying simple words. Adam try talk to him or ask what's the problem, but bear ask, if they can talk privately. When they're alone, Freddy start talking more than before

-**Hey Adam, you do a great job preparing us to our jobs, but I have big problem. I'm SCARED to performance before people. I know I shouldn't be, but my our processors and programming give us feels and personality and my personality is not great in this situation. I have problem talking there, where we are in front of the others. You wanna change my programming, but it'll takes a long time, good week or two. I don't wanna disappoint you, but you wanna change me for something else.-**Freddy tell Adam and hung his head waiting for decision. Adam have hard nut to crack. This big bear is mascot of this restaurant and it'll be shame if he couldn't be here. Freddy was boss here, in kids world in his restaurant. After that, Adam open eyes wide open and smile shine his face.

-Freddy, everyone in this restaurant, you, me, stuff, everyone is SOUL and HEARTH of this restaurant. You NEED to be here, you are the MANAGER of the kids dreams. I'm manager in this restaurant, so I'll teach you courage to do this.-Adam tell Freddy

waiting for response. His face and eyes was shining with positive energy and respond with one thing that can make this situation better

-**OK wizard of OZ. So, who get hearth, brain and where is Dorothy with her shoes and Toty.**

After few days, everyone know their roles. Freddy was a lot talkative and humorous, he sings sometimes like Presley, sometimes like prince, but he manage to gain his style. Foxy was more focused what's he doing, he can easily talk normal, but he don't wanna get out of role, so everyone have some problems understand him. Bonnie learn what songs she should or shouldn't play. Larry teach her about making some music and they together make some new songs. Chica stay out of the kitchen for now and Goldie got his room prepared. Everyone was happy and wait for first opening.

**END FLASHBACK**

Adam let in Jim and describe night problem with hearing. After diagnostics everything explain itself. Main frame have security protocol that shut down elements or animatronic when system will overheat. If Bonnie and Chica won't go deaf they can be damaged bad. Adam thinking about give first warning for new guy, but then he can suspect what's going on here. Nothing was damaged so far, expect Bonnie pride, but we can live with it, maybe. Day wasn't hard, but Tuesday always was that, boring. Chica and cooks think and create some new combination of pizza, Bonnie plays casual with her guitar and Foxy with Freddy talk with customers. After work day end, almost everyone went home, ever janitors didn't have work to do. All animatronics gather on the scene and discuss tactics. Hearing what they want to do, Boss remember one detail.

-Hey guys, I need to tell you something. Sam's so sure he'll be alright he'll bring some books.- All aniatronics looks at the manager and smile can be seen on their faces.

-**PERFECT!-**Everyone cheer thinking that will help them get the night guard.

* * *

**Day 2 11.30 PM**

Adam came with Samuel to the main hall. Sam was in his working clothes, still covering his face, but something change. From stage band saw scarf on his head have writing "Frag me from behind" and scarf on his mouth have "Speak no evil, fight it with fists". Adam was surprised too when he first saw it, but didn't comment it.

-OK, this is your second night. I give you spare keys to all doors. I hope I can trust you?-Boss always scared when he give someone spare keys to his building. Second night will be harder and he would destroy doors if he want to bail out, so it's double safety to give keys to Night guard.

-Don't worry chef, go home. I'll take care of everything and wait tomorrow until you check everything is fine.-Guard said with positive voice. Manager wish good night and leave pizzeria. Samuel turn over to face animatronics and get closer to Bonnie. She want to hit him in the face, but in her half-off state she can't do it. Guard get something from his pocket and put into bunny hand. After that strange behavior Sam went to kitchen, pick up 3 cans of coke and went to his office. Before that he look at the time (it was 11.59 PM) and standing in the door frame he said like the last time.

_First night was easy, this time is different._

_Everyone is pissed and reason? It's me._

_But I not gonna get you freebie._

_so come and try get me alive!_

* * *

**Few explains:**

**1\. I use "Rock and Roll all Night**", **because I do some research and "Nothing Else Matter" By Metallica was made in 1991, so I shouldn't use it.**

**2\. For me Foxy was always "hype" and energetic.**

**3\. I know Goldie history have a lot of holes and other stuff, but it's hard to explain and my previous version have almost 2k words for goldy. It was too big for me, but I didn't scratch that and I'll use it later**

**4\. Freddy learn stuff from manager, I take this idea from DeltaV story "Golden years" because it fits my story (please don't sue me)**

**I hope you have fun reading this chapter, but I still think it's the worst one I wrote. Next should be in Thursday (very, VERY optimistic option), Sunday (normal option) or next week (pesimistic option).**

**Write ON.**


	6. Night Two: Close Call

**Night two or I like to say „party starter". Animatronics are more active, but Samuel have some tricks in his sleeve. How he save himself if somethings happen ? **

**Ok, I know dog name is Toto, but toty rhyme so I wanna use it. "Frag me from behind" I saw in some game, I think it was in Unreal tournament, but someone need to confirm that. Previous chapter have some holes in plot and I'm very sorry for it, I promise to acquire greatness and write better.**

* * *

**Night 2 0.01 AM**

Animatronics saw light on the camera turn on and off after power shut off. Guard know what to do and he doing it right for the first time. They wonder how he's gonna react when Foxy run for his ass. For now, everyone stay quiet and wait for message.

_-Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two,uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know..._

_Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right?_

-**Oh yes, I'll play song of my people for you. Just wait.-**Bear said with some sort of satisfaction in voice.

-_I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that._

**-Of course, nobody in this place gonna kill you slowly and with terrible pain, right guys?-**Bonnie smirk, but nobody follow her. She didn't care and listen to the message

-_Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon._

-**Aye, Dead men tell no tales-**Everyone hear cheerful Fox robotic voice. They knew night will be interesting. When message ends Bonnie look what she get from guard. It was small, hexagon coin with bunny on one side and strange path on the other. Not knowing what to do she hide it in her costume. After few minutes after message both Bonnie and Chica leave their spots and go to different places. Bonnie went backstage and start staring into camera with her black eyes. Chica meanwhile went to kitchen and start drooping pans and pots. She saw this gabbed guard attention, so she make some more noises and went back to main hall. She saw Foxy creeping from curtain giving her hook up. She was happy, but then purple bunny leave backstage with sad face

-**I give him my best stare in all nights and he even look at me! He need some help with his work. I'll go and show him what he need to do!-**With that words Bonnie look at Chica and Foxy with questioning face.

-**It looks like our "friend" was hypnotized with my "concert" in the kitchen. Sorry Bonnie, but it give foxy time to start moving. Just go scare him. Foxy need some time to get ready.-**With that words Chicken went to Restrooms. Bonnie meanwhile start moving toward Office getting ready her glitch voice. Both animatronics saw cameras turning on when they were for few seconds and turning off, meaning guard memorized their position and waiting for them to move, Freddy look at camera trying to make guard feel uncomfortable and Goldie broke his tablet with one or two illusions. Chica was in east hall slowly going toward office. Foxy try to move, but every time he wanna, camera went up and stall his behavior. That stop when they hear door closed, they guess Bonnie attack. Bunny look at the closed door.

-**DoN'T wORry, WE gOt PLaNs For yOU-uu-U. W-w-w-wWait.-**She hear some noises inside, guessing night guard fell unsafe. When leaving, she saw almost unnoticeable hand gestures Freddy makes. She know what that means, Foxy gonna grab this booty. She almost run into broom closet and wait for sounds of metal feet.

* * *

**Night 2 03.05 AM**

Foxy didn't saw camera light long enough to step out his cove and ready up for the run. He gave Freddy sight making him warn Bonnie and give her enough time to step from corridor. After while, He start running. Foxy know that he need to stop near door, because he can overshoot it or broke something when he hit big steel doors. Passing Bonnie hideout he saw she look from not fully closed door at him with hope, hope that he finally catch their "guest". Near door frame to the office he slow down and throw himself to lock door mechanism and catch night guard. He success, but not fully

**-SKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE... huh? Guys!, we got one problem or I think we won.-**Everyone hear Foxy as he scream, but next question make everyone curious. Chica was first one in Office and was surprised as Foxy. They start looking for some clues what happened to night guard. In closet they find his backpack and daily clothes. On desk they can see two closed cans of coke and spare keys to the pizzeria.

Bonnie, who came third, look under desk finding nothing. Last one came Freddy and Goldie, who want to know what happened.

-**Ahoy my Hearties! I ran to' get thi' landlubber, but he wasn't here. Lass and My Search for some Booty, but we foun' none.-**Foxy explain to Freddy, who just can't believe they didn't saw him leaving or moving from his work place. He ask Chica and Bonnie to check doors if they're really closed. After a white they come back confirming that doors are closed. Freddy, as a leader, decide they need to find him.

**-All right, he didn't leave this building and we got about 3 hours in this night to find him, I and Chica go left and check all doors and rooms. Foxy and Bonnie go right doing same thing. Goldie, stay in Main hall and look for something that's not right.-**Freddy have plan that should help them night guard with no problems. They wanna leave room, but Foxy was faster.

-**After that can I get scooby snack?-** Smile on his face can be seen and other chuckle on that comment. When everyone leave office and stand behind windows and doors they hear voice, that surprised them, because it was from Night guard room!

* * *

**NIGHT 2 3.12 AM**

-No! SHIT! *SMASH*** ***BANG* *CRACK* FUUUUUugh me-Everybody turn, but they saw doors closing behind them. Everyone look through the window and can't believe it. There was night guard, sitting on the ground holding back of his head. Chair was busted in half and desk have cracks. Cans lie near buttons, that explain why doors closed so sudden. They don't know how this happen until guard kick something from him that looks like big suction pad. Everyone scan ceiling and they saw one pad with snapped belt. They add one to one and everyone realized what really happen: Night guard hide under ceiling, but after a while belt snap and he just fall to chair and desk. Samuel look at his hands, fingers showing different numbers, he must hit his head hard and now he try to stay awake and examine himself if he had concussion after impact. Everyone leave him for a while to make some decisions, but Chica want to play with him a while

-**BirD-d-Die caN'T FlY-y-y-y-yY? We just Www-wWait for Pow-w-WER be AT 0 pprP-ecEnT anD wE TeaCh yoU HO-oo-oW to FLY-**Chica say with her scary voice and expect some reaction. Guard look at her and start talking, but it wasn't what Chica expect.

-Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria, Tuesday, April 15 1996. 2.43 AM-Night guard say and try to stand up, but he manage to hit his head on the desk again and lie on ground one more time. Chica look at him feels sorry what happened, but she couldn't just say what they do and why. She get back to the main hall and she hear what others wanna do.

-...**So jig is up, he heard everything and he got wounded because his stupidity. Ceiling is high and guard drop on chair AND desk. I gonna call Adam, Bonnie go get med-kit and Chica, good you came back, take some ice from refrigerator. Why you scare him when we leave? He can't even know where he is!- **Freddy was angry at Chica what she done. Samuel almost died and she used his accident to scare him. Everyone hung their head thinking how badly hurt guard is and start doing what Freddy said, but Chica realized something and call it out.

-**He don't know! When you leave he start talking some stupid things like place and time, but he said it was 2.43 AM! He lost half a hour and he don't know about us. I vote for continuing our "game" and wait. If he's bleeding or gonna pass out, we stop.-**Everyone look at Chica and Freddy waiting for decision. Freddy have hard nut to crack. He has accident and if he pass out or died, they will be in big trouble, on the other hand Samuel was the best night guard they had, so he should handle that. After few seconds he nod his head, accepting this idea. Everyone haul ass to be in their spots and they got lucky, because camera turn on looking at pirate cove after foxy jump behind curtain. Bonnie waiting near office for some signal that Samuel operate and after few minutes she saw lights on camera for few seconds, longer than before. She move to the office and look inside what's going on. Sam standing with tablet in hand, on desk lie hammer, some nails, duct tape and knife. Chair was flip and now wheels point to the roof. He press button and when he saw Bonnie he punch door button. Purple bunny saw shaking hands, he was scared looking close to big figure. Bonnie slowly walk to dinning hall, where everyone waiting, Freddy and Foxy in their places and Chica looking from kitchen. Bonnie give small thumps up showing everything is OK. Chica almost instantly go to the east hall and Foxy start creeping out from his cove.

* * *

**NIGHT 2 5.30 AM**

Samuel have big bump on his head that look like tumor under scarf and got some problems with his back. Animatronics didn't get him head start, so between repairing chair and desk he need to check camera and closing doors. Foxy don't have any change to run, Bonnie scare night guard, when she gave him death stare in the backstage. She heard scream and some dirty words from night guard room. Chica stare behind window giving chills to guard every time he check light. She saw his struggle with wheelchair, but he managed to repair it, but desk need more tools. He sit down on the chair and focus what others do. She left and before she managed to enter the kitchen she heard some muffed screams and sound of closing doors. That means Bonnie try one more time to catch night guard, but failed. Everyone meet in main hall at their daily positions and summary second night.

**-Well, we got into office, but we didn't catch him. He destroy some equipment and hurt himself, but we gain some respect to him hearing his scream. I think this was good night. One question Bonnie, what he gives you before it.-**Freddy ask after his small speech and looking at Purple rabbit. She can't move, because camera start watching them, but they can talk

-**It was a coin, I'll show it when Adam came and ask about second night. I think too that night was good-**Bonnie say with calmer voice than yesterday. Chica only make some noise meaning she was agree to her and Foxy make happy face in small hole, when he can look at stage not showing himself to camera or guest in front of the cave. Before they know, clock making bell noise

night two end

* * *

**That accident happen once, but my buddy land head first after jumping from table and he really start saying place, date and time before anything else. He explain his father who work as medic tell him that's the easiest thing to if you pass out or hit you head hard. If you can't tell one of this things, you need go to the hospital. Of course name and age should be easier, but lots of people who have accidents or pass out know they name and age, but later they tell date that was 2-3 days ago and they "lost" those days. This method can be bullshit, but for him it works great. **

**If you didn't know what Foxy says use those two sites to "translate" his words:**

** . **

** . **

**It was hard writing this chapter because work and Christmas (yes I work in Christmas), but I'm somewhat happy what I wrote. Now it's gonna be hard time for me, so next chapter can be in next week. **

**Happy holidays, merry Christmas, Good Day or something like that :P**

**Write ON.**


	7. Battle report

**Next day, next chapter. It'll be shorter with story and lore, but I can't show all my cards in the beginning :D**

**Don't worry about original cast from FNAF, they will appear, but in some episodic roles.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Day 3 6.10 AM**

Adam came later, giving Samuel more time to patch his injures and change his clothes. When manager walk slowly to night guard office he look at Fazbear gang. For everyone else they look normal, but Adam learn, for all this years, to notice small detalis. Chica hold her tray with cupcake only or her fingers and not on full hand. Bonnie fingers don't touch strings and Freddy got his hat bent to one side and microphone was hold in other hand. This mean one things, trouble. When he pass pirate cove, manager saw Foxy, who isn't watching him, but have his head hung. When he saw that he almost run to the office expecting worst. He was happy seeing Samuel there, but almost every move he pant. Then he saw chair was bent to right and duct tape can be seen under it. Desk have cracks in few places and on it Adam saw some pills and bandages. He almost flip when he looked at night guard uniform and notice some red stains.

-WHAT THE FUCK!? What happened!? Are you alright!? Call an Ambulance!? You need help!?- Adam scream almost on top of his lungs. He can't believe that guy who mess with Bonnie and other animatronics got hurt. He need to know who did this and why. Adam have in mind to tell Sam about everything and pay for his hospital bill. Samuel jump when he hear scream, but seeing his Boss he calmed a little, scratch back his head and after a while start explaining,

-H-hi boss! I-I'm sorry what I D-done. I remember I try o-one of my inventions, but i-it backfire.- when he say that he show him one of his suction pads, that which have snapped belt.- I should hang with it at least one hour, but I remember I hang around five to ten minutes and next thing I remember I sat on the floor with closed doors and big, yellow KFC commercial outside the window.- He laugh on his joke, but almost instantly his back remembered him his night adventure. Samuel sit down on chair and continue his story-I manage to repair chair a little, because those things didn't give me a break, but today I'll get to work early, about 11.00PM, and try to do it properly. With desk I can have some problems, but I'll bring some tools and wood stain and then I can easily do it. Can I boss?-guard ask with innocent voice, like kid who ask mother for candy. Adam can't believe it, he just broke desk with his head and STILL want to help.

-Are you sure you can do that? I mean that red stains on back on the shirt isn't ketchup! You bleeding and hit your head hard.- After a long silence Adam continue- Lets make a deal: You'll go to the hospital and ask them if you can still work, if you're capable to work I'll waiting for you tonight. If you aren't, you come here as fast as you can and I'll give you papers and cash. Is it clear?-Manager was scared about Samuel. If Samuel gonna die here his restaurant will be in trouble.

-I got few scratches, but don't worry, this isn't health treating, I think. OK boss, deal is a deal, See ya later!-With that words Samuel done packing stuff to backpack and leave the restaurant. On the way to exit he glance at animatronics on stage and start walking faster. Manager saw this and shake his head "_What happened to him, last time he laugh at them, today he almost shit his pants"_. When he heard doors closed all animatronics gather on the scene and with curious look Freddy ask.

-**Is he alright? We saw his "accident" and believe us, we don't have any connect to it. -**Freddy said with concern voice. He start liking this crazy dude, who don't scream, but have at least some fun making everyone else fools.

-We'll see, but now I wanna hear truth, what's this "accident" mean and what I don't know about it. He COULD die here and this mean a lot of trouble.- Boss was mad at gang, he can't believe they phone him about one guy pass out after seeing Bonnie outside the window and didn't inform him about THAT!

-**We start night like always. Bonnie try to get some attention to her, because this guy watch for Foxy very carefully. Chica team up with Bonnie and they distract him for so long that our energetic friend here can rush into his face.-**Freddy stop here imply Foxy to start his part

-**Me get'n Las office, but there's noone! Me gather all crew and we searc' fore him. When we leav' room findin' nothing he drop from sky!-**Foxy gesturing to the

roof. Adam now know Samuel tell truth about this accident. Foxy stop and point to Chica assuming she have something to say.

-**Oh yeah, there is one thing, When we all gather in his office we start acting normal, you know, not killer-like. We want to tell you, but when he...drop he "lost" half a hour, so he don't remember us. Freddy want to call you, but he seems little more jumpy after that. I manage to convince others to play along this time, sorry.-**Chica said with guilt in her voice meaning she's the main reason why Adam didn't know about that. Boss was really angry about this, but Samuel wasn't hurt because of animatronics, that make him calm.

-Well, next time phone me when this happened. He will be here early, so we need haul our asses with cleaning. I order him to go to hospital if he got any brain or skull damage. This guy is tough, so be prepared, I don't think he'll surrender easily.-Manager said with smile. Fezbear gang scream cheerfully and get to their positions waiting for work day to come.

* * *

Day was really hard for everybody. Two birthday parties AND one school trip can drain energy from everybody. Even Adam help waitress and cooks with their tasks. Freddy and gang have some problems too, especially Foxy, because his part have a lot of movement and with pizza slices everywhere he slip few times, but managed to play along. Bonnie try to cover her guitar from getting hit, but few pepperoni and shooms parts hit it. Inside her minds, she kill everybody around her, but stayed in the role of nice bunny with her guitar. Freddy ends up using his FOURTH hat after one got lost somewhere and other three gets destroyed. Chica hide in the kitchen and help Nicole and Francis with their job. After day ends, every staff and animatronics drop to the chairs.

-**I know I don't own this restaurant, but NEVER and I mean NEVER organize 2 birthday parties in a short space of time. It's suicide.-** Foxy said and after that he drop to the floor and went offline for few moments. It lights atmosphere a little, even Bonnie smile, who clean his guitar and moaning to herself about "brats" and "my precious" over and over.

-Uh guys, we have about a hour until Samuel arriving! Chica and cooks, you take kitchen, Jake with foxy and Bonnie hallways and bathrooms. John, Goldie with all waitress work in main hall. I and Freddy gonna work with stage, cove and other things. We need to do this before 11.00 PM.-Adam almost flip on his chair when he remember about today. Samuel didn't come early so Adam assume he can work. Everyone work as fast as they can and complete their task 10 minutes before deadline. Animatronics get one the stage, Foxy was in cove waiting for Jim and people went home. Goldie start going into his place, but was stop by Adam.

-I know you aren't our standard attraction, but it's been almost 2 weeks after your last performance, what's wrong-He ask thinking Goldie was bored making tricks for kids and want to leave group.

-**I appear today in Pirate cove, but seeing this chaos and destruction I quickly escape to my hide place. Don't worry, I will work here until end of this pizzeria. Sometimes I need more time, but before 2 weeks I'll always give some play for kids.-**With that words he throw himself inside stage through small trap door in the front of the stage. Manager sigh, but believe him. Suddenly Adam hear scream and laugh almost immediately after that. Next thing he hear is some words he didn't want to hear here

-ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS! ARE YOU SOME CREEPY ASSHOLE OR YOU LIKE GIVING PEOPLE HEART ATTACK!?-It was Jim and hearing what he scream he guess Samuel came with him. Next thing Manager saw was Jim who almost run to pirate cove and Samuel who laugh behind him. He got some bag in his hands looking like travel bag. He still got his face covered, but now his head scarf got some strange babbling "3C4A5A6N7D8A9N/A" and his mouth scarf got "'_It's just a flesh wound_!"

-Hey Boss, tell Jim I'm sorry, I really like joking with people. I got all my stuff here, so I get going repair that table and chair. Oh, I went to hospital and they give me this.-Samuel give Adam paper from doctor. He got some scratches , bumps and some small cuts, but nothing dangerous. He nod and give permission to leave. After he hear night guard working Adam slip into cove watching Jim at work. Mechanic had some casual conversation with pirate until they notice him.

-Hey, I just want to say I going home. Samuel is in his office repairing things he broke last night, so when you want to leave just ask him to open and close door. Oh one last thing, he said sorry for what he did. Don't be harsh for him, he's like Bonnie, always joking, but without that berserk button.- Adam say to Jim trying to light some atmosphere between them.

-I don't care! He shouldn't scare me like that! Eh I can give him last chance, but only once!-Jim tell Adam angry, but he can give this creepy dude one last try.

* * *

**Day 3 11.40 PM**

-Hey, are you there? I want to leave so you need to open and close the doors!- Mechanic scream toward office only to hear water running in bathroom and notice dark figure emerging from there. He know this is night guard, but still give him nerve.

-Sure, I got my keys here. How's he? Did he gonna even performance anytime soon?-Samuel ask with sad note in the voice. Jim was confused for a second, but then realized he talk about Foxy.

-Yeah, without any more problems I can get him work in the next week.- Mechanic say and then notice Samuel gain more confidence with his moves.

-Good work, when you repair him to the end you got big bottle of scotch from me!-Sam make promise and rush to the door opening it for Jim. "_maybe he isn't that bad, just little crazy_" Mechanic think about night guard when he lock door behind him.

Samuel pass stage, but before he went to kitchen he spin and throw something toward Chica. Item drop on the plate, spin for a few seconds and lean on cupcake. From kitchen he take bottle of coke and plate with full pizza, but before he went to the office he done his thing once again.

_Blood was split, it was mine._

_I really didn't want to be hurt more._

_You make me do it what I gonna do._

_Today I'm in the free-roam mode._

* * *

**I rewrite this chapter like 3 times and I'm happy I done it today with my tight schedule. Have fun reading it.**

**CONTEST! I don't know what prize I can offer (Human winner OC In my next story maybe?), but winner will be first person, who can, In review, explain what is on scarf on the head. Hint: Complete code have 9 digits, I lose 2 first and should be tell in lines. **

**Write ON**


	8. Let the fun begin

**It was the hardest (for now) chapter to write because GTA 5 have world premiere on PC, so it's hard to stop playing. Second reason is more complex: I have a lot of ideas I wanna use it in this FanFic, but I can't make every night like some Bruce Lee or Michael Bay movie. Some ideas was dump, some was changed, but I still have lot of interesting thing to write. Story in short form exist, so I know what to do, don't worry I'll rewrite everything or forgot about something. I try to make this story funny AND awesome but not over the top. Maybe next time :D**

**I made new Cover for my story, but it's too big for that small image on FanFiction: art/Five-night-with-night-guard-Cover-526711911**

* * *

**Night 3 0.01 AM**

Bonnie didn't wait for message, but after night start she went straight toward west hall, but Chica stay into dinning room. They glance at each other not knowing what guard have prepared this time. Everyone, even Foxy in his cove and Freddy on stage twitch nervous when phone message start.

''_Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant. Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight._

It was funny like this message should scare guard more, but now animatronics feel pressure about night with that guy. Everyone knows he can't hurt them, except this isn't normal employee.

_Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught._

_Um... Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side._

After the message end Bonnie was in broom closet and Chica creep behind the window. Samuel sitting in chair watching the camera and not giving a damn about her. He sometimes press the light button, but seeing yellow chicken he turn it off. She saw Bonnie try to sneak in into office two times when she was still watching outside the window, but Sam was fast enough to react. Foxy was still looking behind curtain, because Samuel watch him almost all the time. Freddy gonna move tonight, but not after 3 AM. Everything was normal until 1.45 AM when Bonnie was in the Closet and Chica was in the bathrooms.

* * *

**Night 3 1.45 AM**

Freddy looking at the camera, glancing with one eye at pirate cove. Foxy was bored and get back inside his place. Suddenly he look at bear on stage and start pointing toward kitchen. Camera went off, so he look what made Foxy so jumpy. When he look straight he can't believe what he saw. Night guard was mid walking, mid running bending forward. He got something under his arm, but Freddy can't tell what it is. Samuel check on his tablet where everyone was and crawl into kitchen. Freddy didn't saw camera light, so he glance at Foxy what pirate want to do. Foxy step out of his Cove, black eyes was visible and hook ready to attack. Bear wait on the stage watching kitchen doors. After few minutes night guard open it slowly and try get back to his office. His eyes meet pirate hook and without warning he start running to his office thru east hall. Foxy didn't wait and rush through west hall. He almost made it first to the office, but hearing pair of footsteps in hallway Bonnie step out from Closet and crash into running fox. Sound of metal clashing, swears and screams was heard from west hallway, but guard closed west door and watch camera feed what's happened. Bonnie lying on the ground, pinned by pirate fox. Bonnie wasn't hurt or destroyed, but Foxy good hand bend and break tip of his hook when he try to get up. Finally they manage to get up and walk into dinning hall. Bonnie went to backstage and bring new hook for Foxy

-**Ye kno' lass? Next tim' look before walk ok? Give this Old Salt a hand.- **With that words Bonnie change hook and throw old one to the pirate cove. His hand was in bad shape and need repair. Nobody notice that Chica went to the kitchen to make some noise. When she close the door she notice something on the table in the middle of the room. Moving closer she saw a KFC bucket with chicken legs and pizza slice inside of it. She freeze for few seconds but then start screaming on top of her voicebox, kick the door, almost breaking them down and run to the office. Next thing everyone hear was sounds of door closing and threats from yellow chicken.

-**I DON'T KNOW WHO THE FUCK YOU ARE, BUT YOU GONNA SUFFER GREATEST PAIN IN YOUR LIFE WHEN I CATCH YOU! DON'T LET ME NEAR YOU, YOU UNDERSTAND! I'LL KILL YOU FOR REAL!-** Chica screamand start punching the window. Samuel didn't care, but one punch made small cracks appear on one side of the window. Night guard stand up and wanna run, but Chicken handle herself and went off to hallway. Chica know she have a problem damaging bulletproof window, but something like satisfaction scaring night guard flow through her. She went back to kitchen, pick up KFC bucket and throw it away. It hit opposite wall and content was scattered near it. Everyone was shocked, not knowing that funny, goofy animatronic can be that aggressive. Hearing pots and pans clanking Bonnie went to backstage, Foxy get ready to run, but Freddy go to the kitchen checking is everything is fine.

**-Hey, I know he shouldn't do it, but aren't you overreacting?- **Freddy ask seeing his friend twitching from all the hate she accumulated.

-**Yes! He shouldn't do that. I give him foretaste what I gonna do to him when we catch him. Oh and I think I damaged window.-**She said with foolish voice. Freddy think Chica's kidding, but her eyes tells him she really hit it hard. He didn't know what to do, but this mean trouble.

-**HOW!? WHAT!? OK, we tell Adam when he'll come, but right now we need to catch it. Try not to destroy anything more OK?**-Chica give Freddy a small nod confirming she will be OK. Bear leave kitchen heading toward bathroom, passing Bonnie in dinning room and empty pirate cove. He expecting Foxy to run into locked door, but looks like he didn't have luck tonight

-**SCREEEEEEEEEEEE...not AGAIN! AAAAAAAAAAAA!-**Everyone run toward office seeing what happened. They saw Foxy on the chair, twitching from fear, and Goldie with his makeup on the ground. Guard wasn't in his office again, but this time they look everywhere.

-**He do this again, but this time he really leave. Like last time, I and chica take east part of the restaurant, Foxy and Bonnie take west part. Goldie wait and guard Dinning room. And foxy, no scooby-snack before we catch him.-**Freddy say and everyone went to search for missing night guard. Bonnie look into broom closet, but finding nothing she went back to the dinning room and head toward backstage. Meanwhile Freddy and Chica search kitchen, but finding nothing they leave and go to the bathrooms. Foxy wait outside backstage when bunny get inside. Backstage looks normal, space animatronics parts and one full endoskeleton was one their places. She remember when their got this idea and spend almost all day, her and Jim, trying to take off costume without destroying it. Finding nothing she went back to the dinning hall with Foxy. Goldie walking slowly in room, sometimes bending and checking under the table. Freddy and Chica start moving to the bathroom talking what their gonna do

-**OK so I'll check bathrooms and you will wait outside if he try to escape. I'll check women bathroom first, because he can try outsmart us.-** Freddy said to Chica seeing how he managed to make them look stupid. Chica nod and wait outside doors, not noticing camera follows them at the beginning of their "adventure". Bear go in into women bathroom and start searching. Room wasn't big, one wall was cover in stalls, when opposite to them was some sinks and mirrors. Freddy start checking every stall from right to left. When he almost done he aren't sure if security guard was here. After he open last one Freddy saw big sheet of paper on the toilet with one word on it, "Pervert". He was in fury, tear paper to confetti and almost rush out, but sounds of chaos draw his attention from plans for killing Samuel.

* * *

**Night 3 3.50 AM**

Foxy and Bonnie glance at backstage, pirate cove and west hall thinking where this men went. Bonnie hear something behind her. Turning head around she was scared what she saw. Night guard run from bathrooms with small metal plate, jump on the stage and run towards Goldie. Chica and then Freddy run from bathroom, but much slower than night guard. Goldie, who crouch checking under table near stage, turn around just to be greet with boot to the head when Samuel jump from stage, boost out of him, land on plate and ride on table like on some sort of board. Goldie was pissed. He never was treat like that. His eyes were shining black when he aim his open palm at Samuel. Suddenly metal plate stop and night guard was launch to the next table. He hit it with his belly, then faceplant to it. Animatronics was scared that he gonna die, but their hear moaning and one sentence meaning everything is right.

-Good thing I'm fat and crazy.-With that words Samuel look behind it. Seeing animatronics slowly walking toward him he take one of the party hats, throw it at them, which doesn't do anything and haul ass toward his office. Everyone run after him, trying to catch night guard, but he start trowing some empty cans stuffed God-to -know where and shut down doors. Animatronics looks at the carnage that was made and gather into dinning hall.

**-OK Goldie what was that? Even I can feel it when you made plate stop! Are you really have telekinetic-** Bonnie ask with big eyes wondering what happened in that time.

-**Not telekinetic, but magnetic. I use it often when I wanna something moved which have some metal in it. I can't get hurt by it, but you will get broken, so I really don't wanna use it. It some experimental thing.-**Goldie explain and get some sad eyes from Bonnie.-**Don't worry, I got more card in my sleeve.-** he tried to cheer purple bunny, but he got only small smile, still with sad eyes.

Bonnie went to broom closet, trying to get into guard room, but he was ready for her and lock door properly. Chica get back to the kitchen, Goldie under the stage and Foxy creeping behind curtain. Freddy thinking he'll go back to bathroom, but he start to hear music from night guard office! Heading there, he try to be sneaky, but when he went to east hall, but he was curious what song Sam listen to. When he was at the window he saw guard looking something into his backpack, which was one the desk, singing to himself.

_Frog goes croak  
and the elephant goes toot_

"_nice song for the kids, maybe we should use it" _Freddy think about it when he hear calm music and simple lyrics. Suddenly guard closed the left door and turn the light on. Bonnie was stand behind window curious what happened. Not missing the beat Samuel continue singing

_Ducks say quack  
and fish go blub  
and the seal goes ow ow ow ow ow_

Bonnie and Freddy was scared when they saw what was in the man hand. It was airhorn. Without wasting more time, both animatronics run to the dinning hall trying to warn others. They almost made it, but they hear screaming

_But there's one sound  
That no one knows  
What does the airhorn say?_

**-COVER EARS!-**It's the last thing Freddy manage to say before ear ripping sound can be hear longer than last time. Everyone cover their ears in the split second before that ear ripping sound came. Freddy look at the time, it was 4.20 and few seconds. After that Foxy ran toward office, but he manage to bang on the doors. Chica try to get into office, but only creeps outside the window. Nothing particular happened before end of the night

* * *

**Night 3 5.55 AM**

Freddy and Gang Wait on the stage to end this failed night, looking at room. Party hats was scattered on the floor. KFC bucket with content near the wall and empty cans on the floor.

-**I would say he was more aggressive and cocky that night. We should make something bloody or brutal. He need to know we're not joking.-**Chica said with angry voice still remembering what "present" night guard give her.

**-Don't worry I have great plan how we can end his carr...oh, IT'S TIME!-** Freddy was really happy when he heard generator turn off. He slowly walk toward office with big grin on his face. When he wind his music box and use hidden flashlight to illuminate his face. When song start playing night guard look at him, give him thumbs up and say.

-I win.- After song end other sound start playing. It was bells.

Night three end

* * *

**FINALLY! After strange mishaps in life, GTA and work I manage to end this chapter. Believe me, writing is hard when you got half a hour almost every day to do this. Sorry. I hope you'll have more fun reading it that me writing it**

**Write ON**


	9. Planning phase

**First I wanna thanks****LightTrain**** and ****Tomorrow's Hero**** for giving simple advice.**

**Second, thank you all for reading my FanFic. I made mistakes, but you still read it a****nd (I hope) enjoy it. **

**I promise I'll try make chapters in one tense and sorry for late update, I got some vacation in work for 1 week. I think I made a good job making this chapter long enough.**

**This chapter have so much sugar in it you should go to dentist after reading it. Don't worry, next one will be darker and more action-packed (like I promise)**

**One last thing. If you wanna imagine how Samuel look, try to find or remember how Jack Black in "Tenacious D Pick of Destiny" looks, it something similar. Forget about face, I'll not "shown" it right now ^^**

* * *

**Day 3 6.00 AM**

Animatronics stayed in their places waiting for Adam. Unexpectedly Samuel ran from his office with plastic bag and start gathering all empty cans he threw. Later night guard went over KFC bucket and cleaned mess that Chica made.

-Maybe she want fries with that- Sam joked about that and start laughing with his own joke. Bonnie almost smirk, but she check herself and didn't make any sound. When he ended cleaning he ran into backstage, almost knocking down doors. Everyone heard some shuffle and sometimes metal hitting metal. Nobody know what he searched, even Foxy crawl near curtain to hear what's happening. After short amount of time Samuel leaved the room with screwdriver and with few steps went into Pirate cove. Foxy saw what's coming and turn himself into sleep mode. Still he can feel, hear and see, but can't move. He saw night guard, who knelt near him. Pirate was terrified, because he saw something in his hand, but night guard only investigated his broken hand. It wasn't very hard to repair it, some screws were bent and bar tacks unlock himself. With some problems he unscrewed all screw and take off hand. Night guard pulled out from pocket new screws and start his repair work. After few minutes all screws was on their place and bar tacks was lock. Hand looked as new.

* * *

**Day 3 6.10 AM**

Adam opened door and step into his building. First thing he saw was party hats on the floor and metal plate near one of the tables. He almost jump out of his shoes when he saw Samuel steeped out of the pirate cove. He had screwdriver in his hand and some dirt on his hands. Seeing his boss night guard start waving towards him.

-Hello boss. Don't worry, I will clean this mess right now.- Night guard said and moved to the party hats, putting them into place. Adam was to shocked to do anything or even help him. After few moments manager finally gather himself and ask him the most important question today

-What the hell happened here!- Manager didn't want to believe one of the animatronics slam into table. They live here for so long that they even without vision can roam in the building. Something was fishy here and he need to know it. One of the biggest puzzle was that screwdriver and his employee steeping from Foxy home.

-I can tell you, but I want answer first. What happened to the Golden suit you had few years ago? I think I saw something tonight and I really don't like it.- Samuel said it with voice that Adam never heard before. His posture changed, Samuel hold his hands, but one of his arm shake a little and he bent forward. He didn't know what to do, he never was in that situation when employee demand some information.

-Yes, we have Golden suit in stash. Why do you need to know and what really happened here.- Adam make a decision to tell Samuel something and hope he'll be happy with that. His posture didn't change, but one of his hands pull out flask. Adam want to say something, but before he can do that Samuel took a big sip. Adam was surprised with that. He know some of his employee drink immediately after the work, but in his opinion night guard was too strong for addiction.- I close my eye on that this time, but next time do it AFTER you leave the building. Don't even try to come to work drunk, I can easily tell when somebody had some alcohol before shift.- Manager said furious.

-Sorry boss, I really need it. It's my method for stress after job. Maybe one day I'll told you my story. Night was strange, but I manage to handle it. I was in Cove, because one on these guy had a little "accident" and need a small repair. You can check him, but maybe you wanna see how "my office" look?- Night guard said. He stop being very creepy and got back to his normal, less but still creepy self. Adam followed Samuel to night guard room and checked his work. Chair looked like new with better screws and pipes. Desk was clean, shiny and it looked like new, but small cracks was visible. Adam was happy that night guard kept his promise and repair stuff that he broke.

-You did what you say. I can say I'm grateful that you repair it. Go home and get some sleep.- Manager said, but was still angry what Samuel said and done after they met today. He stayed for a while waiting for guard to leave. When he heard doors closing, he leaved night guard office. Boss noticed some miniature cracks on bulletproof window, that wasn't a good sign. When he step into Dinning hall everyone gathered onto the stage, like always. Before Adam speak anything Foxy was screamed in joy.

-**Tha' Lad Fix Me hand! Tha' Lad Fix Me hand!- **He was happy and moved his hand. Foxy tried almost everything and found that his hand was better than before. It was more durable and can bend in every direction. Not everyone was happy as Foxy, because Chica still remembered night guard joke and Goldie hat had boot mark. Finally Freddy calm overjoy pirate and give Adam time to talk.

-I can say I'm proud of you, because he is stressed and I think scared. There are few things I really need to know and Samuel didn't help much. You hear him, so I wanna know your version. Oh before that, tell me why window is cracked- Adam sit on one of the chairs and waited for explanations. Chica step forward.

-**That broken window is my fault. Sam leaved KFC bucket with chicken legs and pizza inside. I was so furious I start hitting window, but stopped when I heard it crack. I threw bucket and make a mess, but Sam clean in up- **She said and hung her head waiting for punishment. She knew she was in trouble, but she didn't know how big. Adam was stuck too, it wasn't first time they make a mistake and destroy something, but this was serious.

-I can't say I'm proud of you behavior. This isn't as bad as it look, but to the end of the week you'll work with the cooks ONLY when they have problems.- Chica look sad, but she knew she earn it and didn't say anything. She step backward and Freddy take her place.

-**I can say one thing. This guy have some balls. After two hours I think he leave security room, and I don't have in mind he hide inside it. We search for him a long time and even when he cornered he make me looked like fool.- **After that statement Adam eyes was almost that big like Fazbear gang. Freddy raise his hand to stop any question and said more.-** When we had only bathrooms to check I convince Chica to stay outside and I went into women bathroom. I know how this sound, but night 2 show us he aren't normal. In the last stall I check I found big sheet of paper with "pervert" word on it. I just remembered it lay there now, but now it's confetti, I'll clean it later.- **Adam start chuckling, hearing and imaging, how he looked when he read it. Others try stay calm, but after while all start shaking. -**Chica, I should ask you a question. How night guard managed to get past you? You stay outside toilets.- **Bear ask narrowed his eyes to Chicken.

-**When you went in camera just turned on and it grabbed my attention. Yeah I know I should look after night guard, but he distract me with it and run from men toilets to the stage with some random plate.-** In this place Bonnie and Goldie step before manager and Bonnie start talking when Golden bear took his hat off and gave it to human. He saw white boot mark on black fiber.

-**When we guarded main room I saw night guard on scene, who jumped and boost himself on Goldie head when he try to stood up. After that I saw the best thing in this pizzeria. Samuel use plate like skateboard and ride on the table. Our golden friend here use his "special power" and almost killed him, but he's though.- **Adam was shocked. Goldie ALMOST killed somebody! He didn't know he can do that. Maybe it was bad idea to have him in this pizzeria. Purple bunny seeing her human boss face almost instantly add.

-**He use something similar to big magnet and stop plate and that cause Sam to hit the table. I don't think Goldie can hurt anybody with his mind. He's magician, cheap, but did his work-** With that statement bunny ran away to the backstage and after a while Goldie rush after her. Adam almost felt his fear melt into pool under him. They was his family and he should know they can be aggressive, but knew their limit and power. Even that kidnapper wasn't hurt by them, but he learned his lesson for good.

-Last thing, what happened to your hand Foxy? Please, without accent, I wanna have clear and standard conversation right now.- Manager said to pirate fox thinking about his joy from earlier.

-**After guard leave bucket into kitchen I race with him to the office. I almost win, but Bonnie came out of the closet and well, I felt down after that revelation-**He start laughing, but good smack from Freddy to the head made him stop and tell what really happened.-** She really came out of the broom closet hearing pair of footsteps and we collide. I broke my hook and my hand. Hook was changed by her, but hand need repair and this landlu...I mean night guard fix it.-** With that he showed Adam his "new hand. Adam was impressed.

-OK, for me it's good for now. Do you have any idea how we all can make next night worse? I think he knew something and didn't believe he was in danger, how you think guys and girls.- Adam ask and seeing smile on Freddy and Foxy face he knew idea will be good.

* * *

**Day 4 2.46 PM.**

Freddy and rest of the gang entertained guests, it wasn't hard day, so they can free roam easily. Chica glanced at the kitchen, but Adam was close, so she can't just go in. Freddy and Bonnie have fun with kids as always. Boss looked at the pirate cove, thinking about Foxy. He turn himself off when building is open. Hearing kids and can't be with them made pirate sad so bad, that sometimes he stayed off for day or two. Every employee after work chat with him or heard his stories. They like him, no matter how bad he looked or what he done. After 2 weeks he was him old self. Jim tried his best to make him capable to be with kids as fast as he can and after that week they'll re-open Pirate cove. When he turn around he saw Jim and some teenager walk toward him. He had light brown hair and blue eyes. He was average height and his figure was slim, but he didn't looked weak. Mike wear blue t-shirt with some fighting robots on it, blue jeans and black sneakers.

-Hey Adam, this is Mike. He want to study mechanic and he made some costumes in free time. Can he come with me for few days and watch me when I'll repair Foxy and do some diagnostic?- Jim ask and pat Mike. Teenager frowned, but smile was on his face. Adam haven't any problem with that, but then he got great idea.

-Hey, you made costumes, can you patch one too? And make some pirate shirt?- Manager had hope he can. He need someone to make some clothes for animatronics on some different events.

-Yes sir! I made some pirate and ninja costumes. My mother teach me handy-works and I start making some money doing it, because I wanna go to college like Jim! I went here for few years and hearing he work here I ask him if I can watch him work- Mike said with ecstasy in voice. Adam saw fire in boy eyes, meaning he was ready for everything.

-Great! Come with Jim today after we close. You'll help us and I'll shown you what I need. Maybe I'll hire you part-time!- Mike jumped in joy. He hug Jim and ran from restaurant almost tackling down some family.

-Thank you boss. I really appreciate it. Kid is talented and you only help him sharp his skill.

-No problem Jim, just make sure he won't ran away when he met Samuel.- Adam remembered how Jim reacted after guard sneak up to him.

-I knew this kiddo from few years. You better make sure Samuel won't get hurt after he scare him.- Jim answer with smile and left.

* * *

**Day 4 10.00 PM**

Adam closed doors and met with Animatronics on the stage. He need to know their idea and tell them about Mike

-OK guys, before cleaning I need to tell you something. Tonight and to the end of the week Jim gonna come with Mike. He said kid wanna go to college and work with robots, so he'll watch him work with you. Mike can do some handy-works, so I wanna give him task to do pirate shirt for Foxy and maybe patch you. If he is as good as Jim said I'll hire him.- Adam saw everyone had mixed emotions. It was good idea to make some new stuff in their show, but they aren't sure some kiddo can handle it.

-**We give him a chance. Now, we think Samuel didn't think we are serious "murderous robots" so we got idea. We'll "kill" phone guy. Maybe then he'll take this serious.- **Freddy told Adam with big smile on his face. Adam thought for a while and gave them thumbs up meaning he liked this idea.

* * *

Cleaning wasn't long and hard, but of course few things must went wrong. Jake want to speed up the process and dumped bucket full of water and soap on the west hall, but he forget that Foxy ran there. After a few seconds everyone heard somethings crashed and words that shouldn't be heard in kid restaurant. Next thing they saw was Jake running with bucket in hand and after him was wet pirate with sponge on his hook. Like previous, bucket was main tool of disaster when Jake stepped on one empty on and tripped himself. Foxy stood over human head and squeeze his sponge.

This ran made only more mess, which was cleaned by Foxy and Jake almost instantly. When everyone leaved building Jim and Mike stepped in and their was greeted by Adam and Foxy

-Hi Mike. As you see, Foxy need patching and some clothes. Can you make him new one and maybe patch his fur?- Adam saw how Mike investigated Foxy body. After a few moments he smiled and look straight to manager eyes

-I need measurement of his body and some materials for fur, but two days should me enough to do this.- He said with confidence in voice. He was to sure about that, but Adam gave him a chance to prove that he's capable to do that.

-**Great. Now Jim, we need you in the night guard room. We got an idea that might help us scare new guy.-** With that word Foxy depart with Jim and others to the office.

-I going home. Samuel, our new guard, open door for you when you two end. I need to say two things. You can't tell him about Animatronics, for him they;re only robots. This is his test if he capable for this job. Second, he can and he'll scare you. Don't run away, just shout for Jim. Can I trust you with that?- Adam ask. He knew that one word, one mistake can destroyed their plan.

-Sure, my mouth is shut and my hands are up.- Make said with a smirk and went to the pirate cove with notepad and pencil.

* * *

**Day 4 11.40 PM**

Mike left bathroom and was stunned what he saw. Near doorway stood black figure. He don't saw anything like that in his life. He managed to read "Careful" and under it "Ninja at work". Without thinking, he punch it right between legs and ran toward Jim

in pirate cove.

-HELP! WE HAVE BURGLAR INSIDE!- Mike scream when he was in the middle in the room. Animatronics saw this in their sleep mode and they're glad they aren't on. Otherwise they'll laugh at the night guard and his joke, who backfired. Jim appeared behind curtain with wrench in one hand and start laughing after he saw whats happened

-Samuel, I see you meet Mike. He'll help me with Foxy. Mike, this is new night guard, Samuel.- He told them when he gathered his breath. He saw shady figure lied under the wall, holding his hands in the place, where he got hit.

-Nice punch kid, maybe one day we'll go boxing together. Right now I need ice and time with myself for a while.- Saying that Samuel went to kitchen and came out with bag ice in his hand.- Are you leaving or wanna work longer?

-We're leaving right now, see you tomorrow.- Jim said and went toward exit

-I'm sorry mister, but please don't do it again. I don't wanna hurt you more.- Mike said with sad voice, but seeing Samuel waving his hand in "don't worry" gesture his humor was a little better. After they left Samuel went to the kitchen and get bottle of coke. Then he stay outside Pirate cove and put something on the sigh. Animatronics on stage didn't saw what, but Foxy sure will told them later. Still holding bag of ice on his balls he did what he did every night

_Tonight is the night_

_everyone will be fright_

_Are you ready to face me?_

With that words he turn around and point finger in the shape of a gun toward stage

_DRAW!_

* * *

**I have fun writing it after I came back from vacation. My GTA account was hacked and I still waiting for some answer from support. **

**I really think I improve my writing skill after that little break, what are you thinking? Thank you for reading it. I planned to make some commercial for my FanFic in the shape of a comic, but now I'm focused to end this story first. Stay safe and remember: More PM and Reviews mean more improvement to the story!**

**Write ON**


	10. Tonight is the night

**Have in mind this Chapter contain violence and (maybe) strong language YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**In other news, I start making comic about my FanFic. You can see it on my DA page (link in profile). I can bet it's gonna be something you'll not expect.**

**When I wrote some part I Listened to "run" by iamthekidyouknowwhatimean (hotline miami 2 OST), so if you read about music, find it on YT and listen to it when reading that part :D**

**Fro****m this chapter to the end, I'll wrote some dialogue like this:****H͝ere ̡Z̶algo c͝om͢e͜s! It means that character (it was reserved for Samuel only, but I don't know if I use it for something else) talk with metal growl, more corruption mean more deep, monster voice. If you don't know what I mean search on YT "metal growling" or something like that. It isn't nothing supernatural, just great technique and voice cords ^^**

**Oh, I forget about one thing last time: Write ON.**

* * *

**Night 4 00.01 PM**

**-Are he always go through west hall to his office?- **Bonnie asked, still confused about last pose Samuel did. She didn't know they were in danger or he just want to boost his ego

-**I don't know bon, but his poem suck, it not even rhymed. Should we met him and give it one or two advice?- **Freddy said giving two animatronics beside him signal to move. Bonnie didn't wasted time and went fast to backstage. There, checking is she clear, she turned all spare heads and eyes toward camera and gave her death stare. Suddenly, security camera went on and stayed that way for full length of phone message

_Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it._

_Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow. ***banging sound*** It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you ***clears throat*** uh, when I did._

Foxy was main actor in this record. It was really fun doing it, even Jim had problem not to laughed seeing Foxy like some toy on spring jerking front and backward to the door.

_Uh, hey, do me a favor. ***bang bang*** Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room? ***bang bang*** I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad. ***bang bang*** Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there. ***chime plays***._

_You know...***moan*** oh, no_

Next thing that was heard was animatronics screech and static, meaning that there won't be more messages and help, night guard was alone. Chica was in bathrooms, but before ending she went to kitchen to make some pizza. Sure, she wasn't allowed to do this at day, but nobody said about night time. Cooks should be thankful that they'll had less work tomorrow. Chica left her cupcake here every night, but now her little friend had something new. Inside him was hexagon yellow coin, similar to purple coin bunny, but with chicken on one side and paths on the others. Only twice that night she went to the office, but stayed behind window not for long, because she didn't want to burnt pizza. Foxy was on stage, prepared for ran, but something in "Sorry, out of order" sigh. Pirate looked closer and notice hexagon, red coin with fox on the one side and another set of paths. Not knowing what to do, he threw coin into his home and run toward office. Foxy wasn't surprised door was closed, but he didn't expect what happened next. After hitting door few times he heard knocking to the window. Curious beat common sense as pirate glanced what's going on. He saw night guard standing near glass and heard voice that he'll never forget

-Wéig̕h͡ ̀anch̴ór͘ ͘and ͢hoi̷st ͟th͟ę ͠miz̕zen͜!͟ - Foxy knew what that mean: ran as fast as you can back to your hole. Pirate fox ran to his hideout, not noticed what was in front of him. Bonnie almost got crushed when something red burst from corridor and jumped behind curtain. Confused, Bonnie glanced at Freddy, who nod and came off from the scene. He saw Bonnie headed to the Samuel room, but Chica was nowhere to found. He heard some noise in the kitchen and Freddy knew exactly where is his real life KFC commercial. When he stepped into kitchen Chica packed pizza to the box and left a note what pizza is it. Hearing some noise behind her she turned around and her eyes met angry face of her animatronic boss.

-**H-hey Fre-ed-dy. I-i just made some pizzas. Nobody told me I can't do this in the night, right?-** Chica asked innocently. She felt her fear pass away seeing Freddy face calmed down a little. Bear was still angry, but his friend was right!

-**Yes, you are right, but we need to catch night guard. There are some problems and I need to check it out. Go creep him out or something, then you can make some pizza later.- **Freddy told Chica and both leaved kitchen. Chicken went to the hallway and Freddy head towards Pirate cove. It was strange that camera wasn't turn on for a long time. Maybe guard felt asleep? When he was near curtain he heard doors closed. Game is still on, but seeing Foxy ran like his tail was on fire wasn't part of their normal, "murder" behavior. When he went into Pirate cove Freddy saw pirate hid behind chest. Foxy home was big, everything inside was prepared like it was ship and scene was main deck. On the back there was head of the ship with wheel and even door heading into cabin. In the middle was a small bird nest with spyglass under it. Chest was to the right and to the left employee plant small, plastic palm. Freddy was shocked seeing his friend in state like that. He was a mighty Pirate, he shouldn't be scared!

-**Foxy, what's happened!? What he done to you!? Are you hurt?-** Animatronic bear sat near Pirate fox and tried to comfort him.

-**His voic'. It wa' voic' from ****Davy Jones' Locker! I don wanna do thi' anymore! Can we sto' and let hi' win?-** Foxy asked his Boss, shacking from fear. It was strange feeling, but he remembered how he was destroyed. Foxy didn't want to be broken once again.

**-He's only human Foxy! Even if he try something fishy we all here, we are five robots that can take care of each other! Remember, we all doing it for our and kid security. If this guard can manage to handle all of us, he can handle everything!- **saying that he clap his hands- **Don't worry, we can always call Adam if things gonna go of rails and stop this.-** Freddy looked in the eyes of his Cap'n fox. He stop shaking and now some sort of determination can be seen in his eyes.

-**Can we go now and ****Hang 'im from the yardarm****?- **Foxy ask and laughed under his breath. Freddy did same thing and stepped out of the cove, just to see Goldie, Bonnie and Chica stand near curtain. He knew what that look mean, trouble, big big trouble.

-**He locked himself and just sat there, doing nothing. He summoned me, but after a second of two he start checking camera again, not caring about my makeup. He's spaced real high. We should do something, maybe called Adam?- **Goldie said cleaning his face from black stains. His appearances in night always made people scared and in one case, almost killed guy with hearth attack. This time night guard didn't give a damn about him. Freddy want to say something, but strange sounds was emitting from Samuel office, which was similar to glitching sound of their voice boxes and both doors shots up. Foxy shoved curtain to the back and said words, that Foreshadow their night

-**Woul' you conside' change your opinio' on him abou' bein' hooman?**

* * *

**Night 4 3.20 PM**

Chica and Bonnie glanced toward west hall, but they didn't saw anything. Together went to the east hall, but when they looked into it, both scream on top on their voice boxes and hide in the kitchen. Everybody didn't get time to analyzed what happened, because something emerged from hallway. It was night guard, but he had pictures on head that illuminate. It was green shape of a fox jaw open, top being on his head scarf and bot on his mouth. His right hand was empty, but in the left they saw knife! It had some protection on the fingers, so it can do great role of brass knuckles. He stand there, looking at the animatronics. Their realized that sounds their heard from office was, in fact, music. It was very strange, yet had some hypnotic rhythm in it that made that scene more scarier that it looked like. Goldie and Freddy was standing still, not knowing what to do, but Foxy knew. He was angry that Samuel made him looked like some coward. He stood between his friends and night guard with black eyes and shiny pupils. Robt raised his hook near his face and take a stance, ready to ran toward his enemy.

-**YoU Ca-aMe tO ThE Wro-oo-Ng Res-stAuRant Bilge-sucking!- **Foxy scream and rushed to the night guard.

-E̒̊̾̾ͩ̊ͪ͋͡ņ̿ͨ̒̎͝͠ö́̃̒̃̄̂̚͜͢u̴̧ͥg̿͂͛ͧ͗͗̍̓̄҉̨h̛͌̌ͬ͗̓ͩ̽t̛ͥ͒ ͥ́ͥ̊͋̃̀̚͞tͫ̄͛ͦͥ̽ͭ̚̕aͤͩͫ̾̊̑̂̀̚͢l̴̅̎̑͂͘͏k̢ͬ̆̈͑ͮ͏̢!̵̡͂̈́̈͆͌͜ (Enough talk), Have at you, FOX!- Samuel scream too and got ready for impact. Pirate try caught collar on night guard shirt, meanwhile pierce belt with his hook. Samuel was ready and blocked hook with knife and pass Foxy hand under it. He then crab pirate neck and tried to shove it backwards with some success. Fox took two steps backwards, but almost immediately jump to the night guard with his fist. Samuel had same idea, but he aimed at Foxy head, when Foxy aimed at guard stomach. Punches met their targets with different effect. Foxy fall down, yet as fast as he fall, he stood up, ready for next attack. Samuel hold his stomach, couching and hanging on the table with his armed arm. Night guard saw that pirate ran toward him with another punch. Both bears didn't believe what they saw next. Guard, without any warning grab running fox and literally threw him behind!

Foxy didn't know what to do, so he grab Samuel and they both felt, head to head. Everyone was in shocked about that, particularly Foxy, who just lied on the ground, with his normal eyes trying understand what happened. Samuel stood, but his legs are shaking and he moved his unarmed arm slowly, moaning with pain. That was occasion Freddy waited for. He walk fast toward Samuel to catch him, but he was quick and dodged every attempt. Goldie, seeing this was so mad about earlier tried help his brown brother, but he didn't want to grab him, he want to punch him to the face! After a few seconds guard managed to get some distance between him and bears, but Foxy start getting up. Samuel start walking toward him, knife ready to attack, but he forget about two females.

He didn't know what happened. One second he walked to hit animatronics fox to the head, next second he went blind and world smelled like cheese. Chica stood into doorway with empty pizza plate and Bonnie glanced behind her with baguette. Sam took off pizza from his face at looked how fuck he was.

-Cheese move- Only words came out of Samuel mouth when he saw all animatronics came towards him. With pizza in hands night guard ran to his office. When he tried to dodge Foxy, he slash his shirt on hook, which made hole under his arm. Samuel ran into his office closing booth doors and waited, trying to process what happened. In the main hall all animatronics gathered around Foxy.

-**Don't worr' Lads, I'm OK. That's landlubber get pizz' on the fac' than' for you.**

Foxy pats all his friends back.

-**No problem. I lost one double cheese monster, but it's easy to make.- **With that words chica head to the kitchen. Bonnie walked toward bathrooms and Foxy with Goldie sit on the stage to the pirate cove until there were ready for some action. Everyone was on their spot when music suddenly stop and voice was screamed from office

-Great pizza, but a little cold!- Night guard teased Chica. She was making another one when she heard that. It was nice, but still their had game that need to be done. When Chica end making another one she went to the office. In the hallway she heard door closed, meaning that Bonnie visited him too. When Chica looked through window door immediately shots down, but she was more interested with Samuel right now. He took off his classes and cleaned it on the table, but he pulled his scarf to cover his eyes. He was blinded, and yet he heard her! Night guard looked at her and told last words in this shift

-Next time add chili, it hurts more. - Before she analyzed his words bell rang meaning it's 6 AM

* * *

**You know what's the worst feeling? When you write and write and when you almost done you just realized you mixed up 2 chapters as one. I got everything wrote down, but in some stage in writing I skip one night. I almost rewrite half of a chapter, but I think it was worth it.**

**I almost have 4,000 views. Maybe it's not a lot for somebody, but for my first story (ever) It's a big success. Thank you all guys, you are great.**

**Write ON **


	11. Sometimes things happen

**I got more that 4.000 views. Thank you all guys, really. I didn't believe I gonna get more than one, maybe two thousands and few favs/follows, but seeing how my story gather more and more people I'm happy with this.**

**YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! EVERY ONE OF YOU!**

**Now I can guarantee that I'll write sequel. Thanks to sailorblaze stories I got some sort of sketch how everything be like, so don't forget to follow my and her profile. I not gonna copy her stories, because we had two different ideas and styles.**

**Today chapter: Aftermath, Story time, long-no-seen guest and question so important, that can change night life in Fazbear family.**

* * *

**Day 5 6.10 AM**

Adam was unsure in what stated pizzeria was after that night. He expected table split in half, chair crushed and animatronics or night guard hurt. Manager didn't realized he held his breath when entering the main room. He calmed seeing animatronics wasn't hurt and on their places without and changes, but strange scent hung in the room. "_Why everything smells like cheese"_ He ask himself in the head when walked to the office. Sam sat on the chair, knocked his foot on the table and wobbled his head to the rhythm he made. On the table lied his work shirt with hole on one side and 2 slices of a pizza.

-Samuel? Where from did you get pizza and what about that hole?- Adam asked, not being surprised that night guard "live" and did something unexpected. Boss noticed that cheese scent was the strongest in the office. Sam wasn't expected that and flipped his chair and himself to the back. After few seconds he stood up and looked at his boss.

-Oh hey boss, I was thinking and you scared me. Tonight was craziest night I had. We played Hide'n'Seek, tag and even made wrestling! Next thing I remembered pizza was delivered straight to my face and we made a short break. Sorry for destroyed shirt, I know somebody who can repair it. Maybe you are hungry? Pizza is great, with a lot of cheese, but it's cold right now.- Guard offered slice to Adam, but he refused friendly. He tried not to looked shocked and confused, hearing about night, but he can't controlled his eyes, which was big as plates. Samuel seeing that start laughing.

-Don't worry boss, I'm alright. Can I ask one question about my shift?- night guard said and looked with his glassed eyes to eyes of his boss.

-Yeah, sure, no problem, ask what are you need to know. - It was strange he had question now and not earlier. Hey walk slowly to the main hall when Samuel dropped strangest question in Adam opinion.

-What method I can use to defend myself? I know I have the doors, but beyond that what I can or should do to stay alive?- That question wasn't expected. He stayed for four nights without problems, but right now he needed some help. This wasn't sounds good, but Adam can't say anything about "test".

-Well, I'll be frank with you. You can do everything to defend yourself, but be aware that purposely destroying property, temper with animatronics, and I mean changing their code, damage or even dismember them beyond fast repair you will make you'll be fired immediately and sue. You can of course try to repair it, but still every damage or accident should be report to me after your shift. They are main attraction here, so we got 2 hours between night and day shift to checked their systems and do little maintenance.- Adam answered question and was surprised they at the front doors. - Don't worry about shirt, we got some others, just give it to me and I take care of it.- Manager said when he took off Samuel work shirt from his hands.

-Thanks boss, one last question. If you gonna come after my shift and found me outside office and all animatronics inside, did that will mean I'm capable to this job?- That question killed Adam. There is no WAY that will be happened. Fazbear gang was strong and they knew what consequences waited, when somebody damaged them.

-I don't believe you can do that, but sure, If you changed roles with them I gave your this job blindly!- Adam said with laugh. It was impossible to did that, one human versus five animatronics. After Samuel leaved the restaurant, Manager sit down opposite to the stage, where all robots stood. Chica and Bonnie was angry, Freddy with Goldie looked shellshocked and Foxy glimpsed at the every corner of the room.

-**I can say this guy isn't normal. You normally don't leave office when there are things trying to kill you and especially you don't fight them! Maybe Freddy tell you what I mean, because I'm speechless.- **Bonnie stated as she crossed her hands and looked toward Freddy, waited for him to start.

-**Night was hard for us all. It start normal with few scares doing our job. Everything was fine until I know? Two thirty when Foxy rushed to the door. It was a shame that I still stood on the stage and Chica made pizza beca- **Freddy was interrupted by Adam with his angry voice

-Chica making pizza?! I think your punishment was you are prohibited to make any pizza to the end of the week!? - Adam wasn't happy that they ignored his commands.

-**You say I can't make pizza in the DAY time, you didn't say anything about NIGHT time. Good thing I made at least one, just hear the rest.- **Chica said with confident voice. She was right and she knew it.

-**Chica is right. You didn't say anything about night time. Where I end? Oh right. So Foxy ran to the office, of course he bounced off the closed door. Next thing we all saw was Foxy, who ran back to his cove almost tackled Bonnie.- **Freddy looked at pirate, who was calmed but his ears still was down a little

-**His voic' was demon', lik' from Davy Jones' Locker. I stil' remembe' this Scallywag who mad' me this.- **Foxy spread his hands and showed what he means. Manager nod his head, gave signal he understand that.

-I know what you mean and I'm not mad. So you got back to the cove, Freddy on the scene, Bonnie I assume in west hall and Chica in kitchen right?- Boss glanced at the brown bear and waited for another part of the story.

-**Yes, you are absolutely right. First I went to Kitchen and found what happened there. She was right, so I didn't question it and moved to the cove. Foxy told me what happened there, we have little chat and then everything went wrong. After I stepped out of cove Goldie with both girls told me guard looked himself down, PURPOSELY summon Goldie when both Chica and Bonnie was outside his office.- **Freddy want to say something, but Goldie was faster. In his voice Adam heard sighs of irritation and aggression. It was a problem, remembered what Chica done to the window night before

**-He wasn't impress. I don't even know if he saw me, you know, glasses and stuff. I remembered that one guy who almost got hearth attack, but how he looked at me thinking I assume "is that all you got?". After a second or two he looked at his computer still not giving a damn about me.- **Goldie made some uncoordinated hands gestures before Freddy talked again.

-**What I said, he spaced really good. We decided to call you, but doors went up and strange music was heard. Chica and Bonnie went to check what going on, but they run to the kitchen.- **both animatronics hung their heads. It was sad, seeing they in state they are. Sometimes robots showed more emotions that some humans. Boss hearth was crushed, but he can't showed it right now.

-**We was confused what happened, but on few seconds everything solved and believe me, we wasn't happy about it. **

Adam was scared about what he heard from Freddy. Night guard should avoided animatronics, not teased them. Samuel didn't looked like strongman, but hearing that he lift and threw pirate fox behind him made chills went down Adam spine. Robot was heavier than a table or small shelf, maybe car engine or generator was a few kilograms heavier than them. Still two men need to cooperate to lift and move it, not mention throwing. Another problem was knife. Guard used it to defend himself, but Adam wasn't sure about today shift. Suddenly manager realized what he told Samuel earlier this day. Animatronics will be angry, but he got backup plan for that occasion and he was sure it was time to use it.

-**That's when Chica threw pizza at Samuel face. It wasn't hot, so he didn't got burned, but every mouse can smell him from few blocks. Then night went typical. I think that's all.- **Freddy ended his story and gave signal to Adam that is all. Manager didn't have time to thought, because Chica start moving uncoordinated and told another thing that happened today

**-Well, before night ended he said to me "you should use chili, It hurts more" or something like that. I...don't think he's normal Boss. Are we really need him? He's good, but he scaring me and more every night.- **Big yellow chicken said with puppy eyes. Manager saw that and was hurt what he did earlier. Samuel was his best guard right now. Sure, he was only third or four night guard, but after few mistakes he managed to beat night four. His soul and hearth hurt when he said about conversation between Samuel.

-Guys, listen. It is important. I had conversation with Samuel after night and I don't know if you heard it. He asked about method of defense before you all. He can be more aggressive. I told him about damaging you, but seeing how he handle broken Foxy hand...Just be careful and when situation is out of hand, hide inside office. He'll win if you will be there, hiding, after 6 AM, but after I hire him we ALL gonna have "boss-employee" talk.- Manager saw everyone eyes. They looked was mixed expressions like fear or defeated.- Look, I know you had hard time with him, but we need guy like him, guy who punch danger in the face and end it with kick in the balls. I'll call Doug later and commence "FNAF" plan. You'll like it, believe me. Now let's get back to our normal live and wait what our new employee do this time.- Boss said with smile that some movie psycho made.

* * *

**Day 5 4.47 PM**

-"If you wanna talk with main engineer press 5. If"- Adam press button on his phone. He sat in his office and tried contact with Doug. He wasted seven minutes right now listening to automatic secretary and pressing buttons. He was angry, but he knew that "wanzbot" company was big enough and had so many departments that customers need to be specific about they request. After a few seconds somebody answered the phone.

-Doug Tworzyc, main animatronic engineer. How can I help you- Strong, but yet calm voice said on the other side. It was voice that made somebody told his problems and wait for hints.

-Hi Doug, it's Adam from Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria. How's life?- Manager always ask that when he talked to someone. That simple words had ice-breaking power and made chat easier.

-Hey Adam, we are testing new body type for animatronics. It should make them smaller and lighter, yet more agile and easily repairable/modifiable. We also tried to create suit/animatronic hybrid too, but for now it's only on paper and our experiments ended with some accidents. Good luck nobody was hurt. Maybe you should come to our building and give us your opinion on it?- Adam was one of the best customers, always gave them good advice and gave them some great annotation.

-Sure, tell me when you got time to show me everything. Now I have some situation here and I need your help.- Adam waited for some reaction from other side. After long silence Doug asked one short question, question that Manager expected

-It's HIM?- Doug mean Golden Freddy. He was still their experiment after a lot of modification and gave him work with children was high risk for companies.

-Goldie? He is cool, he helped everyone and have some nice ideas. All animatronics aren't bad you know? They are great and yes, we had and still have some problems with everyone, but nothing dangerous. I hired new guy as night guard and made our "standard" test, you know, stuff to the suit etc. Anyway, this guy managed to threw foxy and dodged both Freddy and Goldie simultaneously. I don't want to do this, but we must start "FNAF" operation.- Machine started right now. There isn't any way out from this.

-Understood, ETA forty-two and half hour, commence operation "FNAF".- With that words Doug hung up the call. Manager didn't know if he did good. That word was death penalty for everyone, who was on the other side of hyperactive animatronics. To cleared his mind he went to the main hall, checked how birthday party went to this moment. Pizzeria was full of kids and parents, but atmosphere was calm and steady. Kids behave good and cooks ended making last pizza.

-**I'm glad everyone have fun! Now, we gonna play Jason favorite song! Are you Ready Bonnie.- **Freddy asked Bonnie, who stroked strings of her guitar

-**You can be sure of it! OK on on, two, one, two, three and...- **Guitar bunny didn't end before blue and yellow smoke came under the scene cover everyone on it. Nobody knew what happened until gold bear appear.

-**Hello everybody, sorry for interrupt, but who want to see some magic!?-** Goldie said. People inside went crazy happy, not only kids, but adult too. Some of them hear about mythical Golden Freddy , but never saw it. Some remembered kidnapping that occurred few weeks ago, but pizzeria was one of the safest places to be after that.

-I-i can't believe you're real! I hear rumors about you, but never expect THAT!- One women said. Her eyes only shows confusion and surprised.

-**I'm sure I'm not a rumor. Maybe I can convince you by giving you red rose?- **With that words red beautiful rose "grew" from Goldie hand. Women try to pick it up, but suddenly he squish top of it. -**Red rose are so passe. In my opinion, white rose are stronger when we need convince someone. Men, do you notes of that.- **When he open his palm rose changed color from red to white. Everybody gave him applause, even Adam didn't know he did that. After that little show Goldie went to the birthday boy.

-**You must be Jason. I got present for you, but you must tell my who is your favorite from Fazbear band.- **Goldie asked party boy and he knew already the answer, he done his research before that situation

-It's Bonnie, the guitar bunny!- Jason said with smile on his face. Everyone was great, but he always wanna play guitar and in the future he had a wish that he could play with her.

-**Bonnie, eh? I beat it is because of guitar. OK, I told I got present for yo and it's here!-** He took off his hat, put in his hand and pulled out Bonnie mascot,- **Here you go boy, A Bonnie mascot. Wait a second, I think I have something else here.-** With that word he pulled out gold Bonnie plushie.- **Wow, you must be very lucky, this is third time in my life I see it. Take good care of it, I got some magic to do.**

* * *

3 hours past after Goldie end his show. He was exhausted, he used all his tricks on this one party, but it was worth it. Flying party hats or other metal things was easy, same with pulling out things from his body or even simple agile tricks, but that one with guitar inside Bonnie mouth was hard and he didn't believe it worked in first try. He saw smiles on everybody faces and that make him happiest robot in that part of the world. Sure, in the beginning he was made to be scary and intimidating, but now he needed to do this only in nights. He stayed in his room under the scene waited and thought about new things he can do after his appearance. When he tested few new tricks Goldie heard ending song, that mean after few minutes he can go up. At least, when he opened trap door and stepped to the scene he saw every one employee on in, patting him on his back or even hugged him.

**-Hey everyone, what's the reason I got so much attention right now?-** Golden Freddy didn't know what to do, so he just stood there and shake his head heard how great he was.

-You made wonderful show today. Everyone was impressed. You got free time right now, so take a break when we gonna clean everything up. OK, give him a room guys, he's not gonna disappear, I hope.- Adam said and start moving chairs and tables to their original spot. Goldie lied his paw on Adam shoulder, meaning he'll helped them.

* * *

-I can only Imagine how great it was. Maybe in the future you'll show me something?- Mike asked when he sewed shirt for Foxy. Boy didn't like quiet places, so he always listened to music or talk with someone.

-**If you want to, but today my power level isn't high enough so sorry, but I need recharge.- **With that words Goldie went under scene by trap door on the side of it. Mike was amazed, how animatronics can behave like a real person. Jim ends diagnostic for other robots and made some fixes in Foxy body. Now pirate fox was working like new, but his body still got holes and missing a few big pieces. Everyone chat with each other when Adam came out of his office.

-I talked with Doug today, in Sunday in the morning he'll come with "something" which will help you get Samuel. Remember what did I tell you today.- Manager said and when he get nod from everyone meaning they understood he got more calmed. - OK, I'm going home, remember, night guard come half hour before midnight, so be sure you are all ready.- With that, Adam closed the doors and went home. After a few minutes Mike ended working on shirt. It was light brown, with short, torn sleeves and missed most of its buttons. After wearing it, Foxy looked more like a pirate, but he tried moving with it, if it's not blocked him in some way. Unfortunately, it stuck inside his endoskeleton and more he moved, more stuck it was. Mike was forced to cut some pieces of it.

-**Sorr' lad. I can't hav' it, you saw wha' happene'.- **Foxy hung his head. Mike did a great job and he messed it up.

-Don't worry, this gave a an idea, but first we need to patch you up.- Mike said with smile as he packed new-made shirt to backpack. It was 11:29 PM and guard can came any minute now.

-I do everything I need, Mike and I will go home now. You all are in great condition and I'm sure you'll handle Samuel tonight- Jim said to everyone as they went to their places. Few seconds after last animatronic took it's place doors suddenly open and Samuel come inside main hall. Seeing both humans, he wave to them, but one hand cover his men parts.

-Hey guys, Everything's fine? I don't wanna get another round of "beat somebody balls" so I hope you understand I'll maintain my distance- Night guard said, not moving closer to Jim and Mike. Both men wave him back and moved to the doors.

-Yeah, we end our work. Everything is fine and I can bet Foxy will be entertain kids in the next week. Stay safe and to the next time.- With that word Jim with Mike went outside the restaurant. Samuel closed both doors and step on the stage. Freddy saw human shape before him, but he can't do anything. He was confused when guard took off his hat and start examining it.

-Magnets, I should guessed it.- Sam said. His hand traveled to pocket, grabbed something and putted it into hat. After leaving hat when it belong he went to his normal route before midnight. Everyone wasn't surprised he stop before east hallway.

_Night was though, but we handle it._

_That was your way of fun with me._

_But tonight it's gonna be my way_

_So get ready for the Freddy Fools Day_ .

* * *

**Remember that question I ask you before night 3? In today chapter there is another hint about it. I'll have a hard week, so next chapter can be late (but still I should do this before 2 weeks deadline).**

**About Doug name. Tworzyc should be write as Tworzyć, that mean in polish "create, creating something". I want to add some regional touch in my FanFic.**

**Wanzbot is another thing. Bot is for robot, that easy, but wanz is little strange. It sould be called "wanzer" and I got this word from great mecha RPG game "Front Mission 3" on PSX. Check it out if you have a lot of time and like that kind of game.**

**I had some idea before sequel, but I'll make a pool after night 5. **

**Write ON**


	12. Fool me once

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAIN A LOT OF SWEARING, YOU HAVE BENN WARNED**

**Night 5 begin! Maybe it was hard night in the game, but here, after events in night 4, it's time for some jokes, shenanigans and crazy stuff. This will be last "huehuehue" night, but don't worry, it won't change to horror (maybe)**

**Today: Silly jokes, pranks and one very cocky (and scared) night guard.**

**You don't believe how hard was changing the lyrics, I sit almost all day to do that and It's still shitty ( I tried it with 4-5 songs, My mind almost blow after that)**

* * *

**Night 4 00.01 AM**

Animatronics was confused, It was March 6, Almost full month until April fools, so Samuel must have some plan. Fazbear gang felt the pressure, night guard was dangerous and unpredictable enemy to fight. For now, Chica made some pizza to defense herself, Bonnie in backstage tried again to scare Samuel, Goldie glitching his tablet for a while, giving Foxy time to prepared his run. Freddy stayed on the scene for a while, thought about tactics for tonight. He expected guns blazing, knife throwing, sword fighting killing machine, so he must be ready for everything. He took off hit hat and checked what night guard putted inside his hat. It was coin like others got, but his had bear on one side and was brown. He didn't mind at all and putted back coin into his hat

Foxy was ready to run, but camera stopped him. Bonnie with Chica went to their corridors, but after their disappeared in the darkness both doors closed. It gave Foxy enough time to ran, but guard was ready for that too. At least he used some power for closing both doors for some time. Freddy went to the backstage, searched for something that will help them. He didn't realized that camera observed him for a while ans when she turned off, phone start ringing. Freddy jump, didn't knew that someone got number to the backstage. Bear hesitated for a while, nobody knew number here except Adam, so maybe it's him.

-**Hello? Freddy on the phone-** Brown bear said, waiting for answer. Inhuman voices, sounds emerged from receiver and made Freddy almost drop it. After few seconds of it call ended without any reason. He only imagined who called and why that guy gonna be dead tonight. As angry as he can be, he went to the kitchen. When he was on run, he saw Bonnie sneaked to the office, but door closed and almost cut her ears.

-**Y-y-yoU-u wi-lL-L PAY fOr-r Tha-a-a-a-a-t!-** Bunny scream, but after seeing it didn't had any effect on Samuel she got back to the backstage. Guy was perfect, they was blocked every time in the great moments. Sometimes, she want just told night guard about test. Bonnie was bored and she didn't believe they can handle him. Other thing, rarely he was scared her and Chica too. Yellow chicken admit it last night when guard stepped out with this knife.

In the kitchen Chica end making one pizza and start another one when she chat with Freddy about their options for this night

-**You got prank called!? That's a new thing here. I'll check him after that last pizza.- **Chica said after placing pizza to the oven. She liked that idea about prank call Freddy, but they need to catch Samuel, not complimented him for that. Chica knew, if night guard get a job they can be best friends.

-**It wasn't funny, you didn't heard what I heard. I really have bad feeling about this, but we must play along. Try to stare at him as long as you can, I'll try to sneak inside when you'll be gone and he'll open door.-** Freddy didn't wait for respond before he slowly walked into bathrooms.

Foxy was angry, he only ran once and without any effects. Pirate still remembered what Samuel did to him last night, but his fear was muted by his fury. NOBODY scorned him and his friends in that way. Still, there was a small spark of fear that night guard will try to destroy them, same way as earlier one crazy man did to him.

"_Not today, this isn't time to think about it, I got job to do"_ Was the last thing before he ran toward office. As always, he didn't watched the floor, but the door frame trying to predicted if he can made it or not. When he was two steps before office he stepped on something. Next thing Foxy saw was Samuel, standing in the doorway with big paper arrow pointing further down as he passed him. Pain was sudden as he hit wall and lied on the ground.

-Nice ride, you need to teach me th...SHIT!- Foxy heard night guard spoke before door on his side closed. Bonnie saw what's happened and ran to the Foxy, helping him. Both animatronics looked what made Foxy rode to the wall. It was block of white soap, now crushed revealing it had metal frame and small wheels under it. Both fox and bunny was impressed about preparation to made this.

-**I'm oka' lass', but he won' be if I Get hi'- ** Without thinking, he crushed it and threw to the window. It borrowed guard attention, but now, he got sigh with "take it easy" in his hands. Foxy almost burst with anger, but purple bunny held his hand and pulled him to the pirate cove

-**I know you're furious, but I promise you, when we catch him, you can stuff him yourself.- **Bonnie said and without looking back she went to backstage, tried her death glare to the camera.

* * *

**Night 5 1.53 AM**

Freddy and Chica held their position in the bathrooms. They heard what happened to Foxy and they didn't like it. It was almost 2 AM, but night guard managed to prank on of them. Both animatronics was scared about that, but they need to be stronger.

-**I don't know about you Freddy, but I'll go to the kitchen and then delay his joke s by looking at him.- **Chica Said, trying to sound confident, but without success. She knew jokes shouldn't damaged or hurt them, but having in mind that they was target for jokes made them nervous.

-**Good thinking, after few minutes I'll follow you. Be careful- **Bear said giving sign he was ready. Chicken stepped carefully from bathrooms to the main hall, expecting some wires, buckets hanging from ceiling or another soap with wheels. Almost on her toes she went to the kitchen door, not noticing camera, which followed her. With sigh, Chica stepped in to the kitchen and only one thought flied through her head when she felt wire under her feet. "_Everything besides pizza"_ was her last thought before box hit her straight to the head.

Freddy saw Chica in the doorway, meaning that was his time to move. After he did one step outside bathroom he heard something and Chica stepped out the kitchen with white face. She looked so ridiculous that even Freddy can't behave and gave smirk. White Yellow chicken looked and him, eyes shining black. That made Freddy quiet and terrified for his life

-**He is dead, no matter what Adam said, HE IS FUCKING DEAD MEAT!-** Chica scream and ran to the office. Samuel closed door hearing that scream, but he managed to shout another insult

-Chica with coating, and I thought that was pizza restaurant.- It was bad idea. Chica start banging at the door, draining Samuel power as vacuum. He saw that and immediately his voice crack

-I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please stop, I'll clean you after night, but PLEASE STOP MAKING DRUM SOLO ON MY DOOR!- Night guard start to panic. It wasn't as he planned and now his stupid joke gonna made him killed. Freddy really wanna catch this guy, but seeing Chica in that kind of rage made him worry what will happened after she got him in her hands. Bear struggle with chicken for a while, but at last Chica calmed down and went with him down hallway

-**Go clean yourself, you don't need to do this perfectly, Samuel will take care of rest. I'll go to the kitchen and start making pizza. I bet this guy shit his pants right now.- **Freddy tried to make Chica happy and seeing her little smile he knew he made it. When they departed from hall they saw running Foxy and words from office

-What?! Only 50%?! It's only 2 AM! FUCKNIG FUCK FOXY I DON'T HAVE ANY BOOTY GO AWAY!- They quietly laugh hearing about Foxy, even Pirate have problem with calming himself. Today night was good night, maybe they'll catch him at least.

* * *

**Night 5 2.48 AM**

They made a big mistake for not covering halls and main room. They didn't expect Samuel will leave his office after that "accident" with Chica. First sign something isn't right discovered Bonnie. She went to the backstage trying to freaked night guard more, but when she stepped inside she saw something strange, but she can't said what. After carefully glaring through the room she saw door was unlocked! "_He didn't leave, did he?"___That was thought that bounce inside her head. She can told Freddy about this or checked it herself. Unlocked door was dangerous for them, because someone can called the cops about break-in or stepped into one of them. After struggle, she investigated the door. It wasn't broken and it looked like someone unlocked it with keys. It was strange, because only keys for the backstage had night guard, Adam and one spare kit was in the manager office. Her investigation was stopped by sudden push from her back. She tripped on her own feet, but regained balance outside as another Bonnie closed and locked door behind her. She was in shocked about that event. Her eyes went to black as she realized guard use her spare costume to hide himself there.

-**I'm outside, without any method to went inside and with fake Bonnie inside. I'll rip his head off!- **Bonnie said to herself as she ran toward back kitchen door.

* * *

**Night 5 3.10 AM**

Freddy stepped out the kitchen and stood on the stage, waiting for all to attack together. He saw Chica went into kitchen, waiting till pizza will be done, Foxy on his stage and Bonnie leaving backstage. Somethings strange was in her behavior, but for now Bear was more focused on his plan. Goldie changed what he can and now sit under the stage camera waiting for signal. Everyone gather in their places into main hall and waited for Chica.

-**Do you thin' lass we get thi' Landlubber?- **Foxy asked Bonnie, he expected some answer, but bunny only shake his head. It was strange, because Bonnie always was the most talkative inside their group, but fox pirate was more focused about his mission that he didn't question it.

-**Guy is goo' but we are bette'! And HE WIL' PAY!- **He said with his eyes black and glitchy voice. Samuel was terrified, but now he was suited as Bonnie near angry animatronics. When they discovered where he is he'll be caught immediately. In his head he prayed that nobody notice his strange behavior or not talking. Unfortunately some bigger power hate Samuel as kitchen door opened and Chica with Bonnie stepped outside, Bonnie slowly opened and closed, like she was heavy breathing, and eyes black and pupils shines so hard that they almost blind everyone who looked straight at them. Everyone looked at real Bonnie and then turn their, now black, eyes to the Samuel. He knew he was compromised and only way out is his office.

-Exit, stage right- With this words he haul ass to his office, losing head after Bonnie tried to punch him. He closed the door in is the last second before Foxy start dumping into them. He did it harder than last time and longer. Guard knew this was bad, but after he saw battery level he knew he was dead

-35%!? Good Job guys, next time I WILL BE ON TOP! I. AM. INVINSI...I DON"T WANNA EAT GO AWAY, IT'S NOT THANKSGIVING DAY!- Night guard scream seeing Chica outside his office. In other day everyone will laught, but they wanna capture and make fun on HIM right now. Night went almost standard, Bonnie glance through the window few times, Chica stalling him, Freddy laughing. Foxy didn't have any moment to run, because Guard handled himself and take "care" of him. Everyone did their job until THAT time came.

* * *

**Night 5 4.17 AM**

They saw what hours is it. They are sure Night guard will played some music any moment and after that sounds of air horn cut the restaurant. They aren't surprised they heard music, but surprised WHAT music that was. After listened a few second they only idea where they can hear this is on some cheesy Hispanic party

-**It's more cheese that my double cheese monster. Let's see what he do.- **Chica proposed. Everybody was skeptic to that idea, even Goldie who appear on the stage, but curious win. Goldie went with Freddy and Chica to the east corridor and Foxy with Bonnie to the west. Door was open, but after they showed herself in the window night guard closed it. All saw Guard dancing around, singing and holding something in his hand.

_I saw, I joked, I conquered  
Or should I say, I saw I conquered, I joked.  
They say the Chica on flour and she no liar  
While y'all slippin' she owning the game_

He pointed to Chica and places 2 AIR HORNS on the table. He didn't press them, but, still dancing, he went to the bag. Bouncing to the music he pulled another two.

_Now big bang boogie  
Get that Bonnie little noogie  
In a nice nice little shade_

He mimic how he pushed Bonnie outside as he placed air horns on the table. Bunny shake her fists, but for now it was too interesting to stop him. He repeat what he did before

_I gave Foxy a little pat up on the Hookie  
And he turned around and said  
I'll get you other day_

Samuel slid to the table, placed it down and looked at Foxy. Pirate was not amushed and held his hook in the way that he want to gave Samuel a finger. Night guard shrug his arms and went to the backpack.

_I was born in the air  
Mama said that everyone would know my name  
I'm the best you've never had  
If you think I'm go deaf, I'm never am_

Everyone ran to the backstage and almost shut down their hearing process seeing steel pipe with small insets. All of them knew where they went and that was the scariest part. Freddy didn't deaf himself right now, he need to be sure he do it in the right moment.

_hear the air_

_hear the air_

_hear the air_

_hear the air_

_AIR HORN!_

**-NOW! -** Freddy gave signal and almost deaf himself, but he must knew when this mayhem ends. It last for good minute until everything went silent. Freddy gave then thumps up that everything is fine, but they struggle with themselves for few minutes, scared that Samuel will repeat that. Nothing more happened, so they went into normal mode and Foxy used this occasion to ran into office. Of course door closed before he went in, but pounding on them make power drain a little faster.

-You want booty, CATCH IT BOY!- Foxy glanced behind him and noticed fast flying object headed to his way. He managed to pierce it with his hook and then he realized it was coke can. "_Empty, thank Fezbear" _Pirate though when he took it off in his cove. He imagined how scared guard must be right now. There is no way he can managed all night with that little power he got.

* * *

**Night 5 5.45 PM**

Everything turn dark after generator turn himself off. Everyone was in the best position right now. Bonnie and Chica in their Hallways, Foxy on the scene in Pirate Cove and Freddy in the bathrooms. There is no way Night guard will escape this time. He can't believed in time too, he have 15 minutes to the end. It was Freddy time to shine

-**Ar-r-rE yoU R-r-rReaA-dy Fo-RR FR-Rrr-EddDy-y!?- **He shout in the most glitchy voice when he stayed outside office and start playing his jjingle. Samuel just sat in the chair, waiting for the end, Time wasn't barricade here. After that he slowly walk toward chair, focus on human sitting there. He didn't expect lights start shinig after he towered over chair. He saw few flashlights on the table, taped at the wall and even Samuel got one small in his chest pocket. Bear was too confused to do something, so Sam stood up, took bear arms in his and whisper

-Dance with me Freddy, I'm ready for you and everything you'll done, but first dance with me.- If Freddy had hearth, he'll got hearth attack. Soft music start playing and some flashlights turn off, giving romantic lighting. Freddy was so dumbfounded that he let Samuel danced with him. He saw others gathered outside with their jaw open so much, they might dislocated. Bear squeezed night guard hands, but suddenly he was leaned back with Samuel "Face" near him

-I didn't know you like kinky stuff, but you must wait, I don't give myself easy on our first date.- With voice imitating female he looked straight into Bear eyes, getting closer and closer. For the first time Freddy with for that jingle, that one bell to ring. Nobody helped him, but start smiling and almost burst off laughing about that scene. When he can felt breath on his face when this beautiful sound ring

6AM

* * *

**You don't even believe how struggle that lyrics made when you wanna change it and STILL it match the music . I don't like pitbull, but "Fireball" was easiest to made and match night mood. **

**In my profile on FanFiction I made a poll, please vote what are you wanna see after that (remember, we got 2 short days and 2 night). **

**Write ON**


	13. Overtime!

**After a small writer block we can get back to the day 6. As you remembered, This should be last test night for Samuel. Unfortunately something or someone have bigger plans for him. **

**This was place where I told days chapter will be shorter, but I messed up and it's longer than I planned. I hope you aren't mad :)**

**I DON'T SHIP ANYTHING! Not that I have request, but you must read it to understand that sentence. **

**Don't forget to vote the poll in my profile page. Nothing gonna be canceled, I just wanna know what do you want next.**

* * *

**Day 6 6.01 AM**

Animatronics stepped into they places and froze. Freddy was happy that he ended being humiliated by night guard, but he forgot Chica still need cleaning. Samuel danced to the main hall and onto stage, humming "toreador march" to himself with bucket full of water and wet rag. He examined Yellow chicken and after he discovered where flour was still seen, he start swiping it up. Chica well strange, she was cleaned, but always have small talk with that person. Stayed still and not talked made her felt awkward. Samuel, almost like he knew how Chica felt, start talking

-You know what? That was fun! You really should ask manager for drums. That banging on my door almost remind me about one of my favorite metal band, train more, but please not on my door! It was our last night this week, so after that we can met properly, I hope. I hope you can hear me too and understand what I said, because if not that will make me a psycho.- Sam said with little laugh when he ended his cleaning job, he inspected chicken one more time. He didn't saw any visible traces of flour, but he saw something on Bonnie feet. Night guard knelt near the purple bunny and cleaned her feet.- When I pushed you off the backstage you stepped into puddle. Thank GOD nothing broke. I can't clean bottom, so be careful what are you showing to the kids.- Now his voice got some caring vibe in it.

Samuel end his work, but he stood in front of Freddy. Bear was scared what this human planned now. He was embarrassed enough today and he didn't knew if he can managed to take this anymore. He was the boss here in night, he was the first built, first to turned on, even Adam saw him as animatronics boss for everyone.

-Oh you big bear. Our time was fantastic! We need to repeat than other time. Maybe next time we'll eat something before dancing and then we can get into your stuff. I saw you like it so much, that can be exiting!- Samuel said with squeaky, high pitched voice, same as he used in the office. If Freddy could, he will screamed that he isn't like that, but he locked himself because of that reason. His mind rushed toward places and things that shouldn't be explored. Bear didn't saw or didn't realized finger went straight to his nose.

***Squeak***

Sound of his nose squeaked made him focused all his attention to the person in front of him. Samuel tried his best, but Freddy heard muffed laugh behind the mask.

-Yo...Your nose squeak?! I...I c...can bel...lieve it. You are like my childhood bear toy!- night guard clapped his hands and his finger flied to the bear nose once again.

***Squeak**Squeak**Squeak**Squeak**Squeak*...*Squeak**Squeak***

He wasn't lampooned more in his life. His dignity was destroyed, his position closed and his nose annihilated. This isn't what he asked for when he was activated and discovered that his nose squeaked. Samuel cleaned mess in the kitchen and went to the office when Main door opened.

* * *

**Day 6 6.12 AM**

Adam knew that was bad idea. Everyone would hate him for that and he expected that. He never did this before, but his plan require Samuel to stay 2 more nights until everything will be explained to him and, Manager hope, he'll accept this job. He stepped into dinning hall he saw everything was fine. Everything, except Animatronics expression. Freddy looked scared and crushed, Bonnie got angry smirk on her face and Chica with Foxy, who glanced behind curtains, smiled. It was strange, because they always have their typical expression to the end of a night. Night guard must made something extreme to achieved that. When Adam went to the night guard room he saw Samuel packed few flashlight to his backpack with strange device connected to every one of it.

-Hey boss, you don't gonna believed what we did last night. We rode on soap, did some dress up and even dance! It was romantic, but I think rave party was more appropriated in that time. So what boss, I'm capable to do this job?- Night guard said with joy in voice. Adam heard it good and that made him felt more sad. He need to lied to him and made him angry or even threw this job away. He can't let do that happened, but this guy was mystery for him. Manager wasn't surprised what he did in the night, for now that was typical.

-Great you got nice time here, but we must talk, it's urgent and I hope you can help me.- Atmosphere start getting more and more heavy. Samuel body froze expecting trouble, his hands slowly move to the back pocket and he bend his legs almost invisible.- I got this letter in the middle of the night. I don't know who send it or who delivered it, but case is serious- When he said that he gave letter to the night guard. Samuel took it and read it slowly, sometimes squeezing and releasing his fist.- As you see, someone threat that in the weekend in random time will ignite or destroyed animatronics and everything inside. I'll try to hire some more security, but for now you're the only one here tonight. I wish you take night shift in the weekend. Of course I'll pay you more and you get free Monday and Friday next week. Please do this, I have cash, but for now our robots make it. If they "die", we will change to normal pizzeria like pizza hut before we get new one. In the time we can get bankrupt.- He plead Samuel, almost dropped on his knees. He hated himself for doing that, but Animatronics earned their revenge and FNAF plan cannot be stopped. After a long silence, night guard start silently laughing.

-OK boss, I'll do it. Just be aware that this guy, when he break-in, can looked and be in different state before his...mistake. I'm calm, but looking at this note, this guy need lesson about respect.- Samuel said, while cracking his fist and neck. Adam felt uncomfortable, opposite to him stood his employee, who was funny and calm guy, but now he went into torture and aggressive stance. He need to calmed him before he left.

-Just remember, you can't destroyed or damaged anything and for THE LOVE OF GOD don't kill this guy! I know he can resist, but dead body isn't going to help us. Call me AND the police after he break-in, then do your stuff. You can find my phone number on the post-it note on the phone.- Adam explained when they walked toward exit. Samuel turn around in the door, Adam expect, no, he knew his words gonna scared him.

-So I can't stuff his body to the suit?- Seeing his boss face Samuel laughed and placed his hand on his hearth.- I promise I won't kill or badly hurt everyone who will break in. Sorry boss, but I must going now, I promised to my friend that I'll help her with packing and I can't get late.- Samuel ran to the bus stop, almost crashing into pole. Adam Closed door and went to the stage. Everyone was there, but their behavior was unusual. Freddy was shaking, Foxy with Chica smile, Bonnie have her hands crossed on her chest with face showing mixed angry with happy emotion and Goldie hold red rose in his paw. He tried give it to Freddy, but he shoved his hand away.

-**Oh come on bro, everyone know rose is the main prop in love. Maybe you should give HIM one and then we can get over "test" stuff.**\- Goldie teased his brown counterpart. Freddy looked at him, tried to be scary, but he only managed to looked with sad eyes and repeat one sentence over and over

-**I'm not a gay, I'm not a gay, I'm not a gay**.- It was repeat for a while, but at least he said something new- **I'm not like that, he embarrassed me, he made fun of my nose. Good thing it's over and we can explain to him about us. Maybe then he'll explain his demeanor.**\- Freddy said and seeing Adam waited for him he stop shaking and start talking.-** This night was a disaster for both sides. Maybe everyone tell you what was their problems.- **With that word Foxy stepped out. Still with grin on his face, but voice had angry note.

-**Lad is goo'. He made trap for me befor' I ra'. I slippe' on the meta' soap and Shiver me timbers! I ship to the wal'! I reall' wann' meet hi' nomally! He's the bes' guard now!- **Foxy pump his fist and hook to the air. Samuel was someone new, someone interesting to met and chat. Pirate felt someone paw on his shoulder.

-**OK foxy, that's enough, I bet Chica have something to say too.**\- Freddy shoved Foxy behind and let Chica to stepped up. She struggle with herself for a while, but seeing Adam starts being impatient she talked.

-**I...I made almost same mistake like night before. This time I banged the doors and welllllllllllll, drain his power like a vacuum cleaner. I had my reasons, but I know I'll be punished more.**\- She saw Adam looked at her, waited for further explanation. Chica made her best puppy eyes before she continued her story. -**He made a trap in the kitchen. When I stepped in box full of flour hit me in the head. I cleaned myself, Samuel ended it, but I still think there is some on my costume.-** She ended and waited what Adam had to say. Chicken knew she get herself in more trouble. Smile appeared on her face when she heard what Adam said.

-I understand and I won't punish you more, but you'll need detailed inspect tomorrow. I can only guess there is more, right?- Manager knew something was up when Bonnie stepped next and avoided eye contact. There was long silence until finally purple bunny made eye contact and start talking. In her eyes Adam saw something like anger and...regret?

-**In one part in the midnight, when Samuel moved from office again, I went into backstage and I saw back door wasn't locked. I checked it, looking for break-in trails. Suddenly I was pushed behind and I glanced at myself locking the door. When I realized what happened I ran to the back kitchen door. Good thing nobody saw me and Chica was near it to heard my angry knocking. When we confront him he managed to get away. I don't know what he did with my costume, but I took head to the backstage.- **Foxy didn't told about coke can, he though that wasn't important right now. That was new information for boss. When he was in office he didn't saw any strange things there. Maybe night guard hid it in the closet? Adam needed to check it later. Right now only Goldie and Freddy should reported what was their experience. Goldie just shrugged his arms, meaning he didn't have any "adventure" with Samuel, but Freddy still had his soul crushed expression. Something was bad, Adam saw that when he trained him to be leader of their family. Freddy looked at Adam, his hands jointed near chest and talked with voice, which saw too much.

-**Adam please, you know I'm good, I don't like "that" stuff, hell I even can't do that! He just embarrassed me in front of everyone. I didn't want to do that!- **Bear screamed, his voice box start glitching and all of his body trembled. Adam tried to calm big robot bear, imitating with his hands motion of inhaling and exhaling. Trick worked and after a short while Freddy stop acting weird and told what made him wrecked like he was while ago.- **We gave him hard time, drained his power almost empty before 5 AM, but he still managed to stayed online for almost a hour. At least generator shut down and I did my part of acting. When I almost grabbed him office start shining from every corner. He installed a lot of flashlights when we didn't look. Next thing I felt was his hands into mine and we start dancing while he tried to seduce me! This was horrible, he almost kissed me and when we locked he discovered that my nose squeak!- **Freddy shout and start being nervous wrecked like before. Adam tried his trick with breathing and fortunately it work. After a long silence Goldie asked the worst question for Adam today.

-**So what now boss? He win our little game, he can be hired. I bet even gangs and robbers can't handle him!- **Goldie was in joy he found someone, who aren't scared and he hope Samuel could help him with his invention. For everyone despair, Adam stood up and hold his hands in the air. When everyone focused on him he dropped the bomb.

-Test was extended to the Sunday- If their jaws wasn't properly connect they would fly off. Eyes and heads twitching, Bonnie with Chica hid their heads in hands, Freddy froze and Goldie with Foxy got confused.- I made some arrangement and I can't broke it now. In the Sunday Doug, your "doctor", will came with some help for you. Be careful today, I told Samuel some story about burglar and seeing how he reacted I think I triggered some switch in his mind from "helpful" to "guardian". Call me if something will get out of control all right?- Everyone nod their heads slightly before Jim stepped In with his toolbox in hand

-So, who's ready for weekly maintenance!- He screamed in joy, but nobody moved. Everyone just looked and him, froze in place.- What? I have something on my face?

* * *

**Day 6 8.16 PM**

Day was surprisingly quiet for Saturday. There wasn't any birthday party or even bigger group to managed. Bonnie played some calm and slow music when rest of the gang entertain guests. Even Goldie was in the room, but he behaved like rest of it, not even tried to made some magic trick. There was more teenagers than kids, but they don't complain. Kids only asked a lot of question and they was hard to control, but teenagers had more self-control. Adam used this day to invite all guests to the Monday re-opening Pirate cove. Not everyone was exited, someones remembered accident with Foxy, but rest of people was happy. Work day ended quickly, there wasn't a lot to cleaned, so after few minutes everyone went home. Adam stayed with Jim and Mike, who arrived shortly after closing time. Adam reminded everyone about tonight, but he stayed and helped Jim with small repair and cleaning. Mike was with Foxy in the cove doing his things on pirate body.

-**Matey, I don't think this is good idea. You shouldn't do THIS there.- **They heard Foxy voice, sounding normal. It was unusual for him, except he was told to do so or was so confused that he forgot about it.

-Don't worry, I did this a lot of times. If you don't do anything stupid everything should be fine.- Mike said with calm voice, but they heard irritation in it. Somethings happened and both Mike and Foxy screamed

-**Blimey!** **That wasn't place that men touch men, especially with needles! Try my chest or shoulder first!**-That was very scaring sentence. Adam can;t imagined what they did there, so he stepped into cove and saw the most abstract scene he ever saw in his life. Mike was standing under crown nest with needle and red thread and Foxy hung up from pole without his pants! Adam couldn't hold it and literally he dropped on the floor, laughing. Jim wanted to help, but seeing scene in the pirate cove he repeat what Adam did. After a long minutes of laughing, confirming Foxy that he need to be stitched there and actually work at him two humans looked at Mike work.

After for about 2 and half hour only missing part was pirate feet. His body was repaired and looked like new. Even his fur looked different than before, because Teenager use some new materials. Feet was more complicated, but Mike promised he will made some cover for tomorrow. He gather everyone measurement and asked if there want pirate theme for Monday. Everyone agree that re-opening need to be special.

* * *

**Day 6 11.40 PM**

Adam, Mike and Jim saw Samuel walked into main door. He got backpack and long bag with him. His walked was strange, like he wanted to save his energy or moves for later. His appearance made atmosphere heavier for everyone near him. On his top scarf words "You day wasn't bad" and on the bottom "Now it's nightmare" can be seen. Everyone was scared, but they knew he didn't want to hurt them.

-Everything is ready. We checked all doors, so you should just changed yourself and have a good night.- Adam said to Samuel when they pass him. Night guard walk behind them to the door, still giving them some distance. That was the strangest thing he did. After they stepped out of the restaurant they looked behind them waiting for some reaction from creepy guard

-Good night.- Only words that can be heard from Samuel when he closed and locked door. Adam had bad feeling in his gut, but he believed animatronics can handle it. Inside the restaurant Samuel went through his standard procedure, but this time he stood in the center in the dinning hall.- You wanna see magic trick?- Without waiting for answer he showed animatronics coin in some sort plastic box. Cotton can be seen connected to it and with sucker on the other end of it. He spin the sucker and throw it to the roof. Sound of hitting can be heard and box with coin was hung on it. When he ended he head toward office. Before he stepped into it he screamed

-I'm angry, tired and armed for some asshole who wanna break-in! If I seen someone near office I'll destroy you myself!

* * *

**I wish you have fun reading it. Thank you for all review, fav and follow. Now night 6 and we are close to end. Don't forget to follow me on FanFiction, because after week or two vacation from writing I'll start sequel or other thing you vote on poll (or just send me PM or vote in review :D)**

**Now some thing about this FF: Some people was fired on leave in my job, so everyone else need to work for them. Next chapter should be in normal deadline (1 or max 2 week between chapters) but don't be scared or angry when it's gonna appear after 3 weeks.**

**Let inspire spark burst into flame. **

**Write ON**


	14. Are you ready?

**VIOLENCE AND HARSH LANGUAGE DETECTED! **

**After a while we start next night! This will be different that other nights, but I won't destroy surprise, just read it. It was fun to write, because after almost 2 weeks without touching this story I feel fresh :D**

**Thanks for elatedrune for giving me rave idea (I just use it in one dialog, but hell, it shows how Samuel handle nights) and other great people (I'll make a special post in the end of the story)**

**I can't believe how many people read my story in one night. I don't know if someone commend me somewhere or you found my story yourself. Thank you!**

* * *

**Night 6 00.01 AM**

-**Freddy, I don't know if it's good idea to bother him tonight, he looked pissed.**\- Bonnie asked Freddy, but Freddy just shook his head in disappointment. They just can't gave him free night because he had bad day.

-**We just can't get him free night because he threat us. Go with Chica together and show him what angry robots can do!**\- He almost screamed last part, but stopped himself. Bonnie with Chica quickly go near office, noticing that only stage and Pirate Cove camera flicked on and off. It was strange, like he knew what he need to do to stayed alive. Bonnie and Chica managed to go near the office, but light was on and door closed almost immediately after both animatronics showed themselves. They looked at security guard, who start steeping in his office nervously.

-I will pretended you just wanna check if I'm here, but next time I'll repeat different night. This time, w̨i̶̧t̸̷́h͡o̸ų͘t ̸͞b̴̀r̶̕ą̵k̵͜es̷͏ (without breaks)- Night guard said to them after he kicked chair back and start walking in place. Bonnie leaved quickly, but Chica stood a long time watching him.

Bonnie thought about that and that wasn't good thoughts. He was aggressive last time, almost destroyed Foxy and scared them for almost all night. Samuel wasn't normal night guard, heck, he isn't normal guy. She went from closet to the backstage, glancing at Pirate Cove and empty stage

Chica observed guard, but he didn't do anything new. Sometimes he looked at the tablet or Chica, but nothing else. Her eyes focused on backpack and bag, trying to guess what was in it. They looked empty, but some strange bulge can be saw on the sides. She was bored and get back to the kitchen, making new pizza. Yellow animatronic wasn't aware that Foxy was on run, but she knew something happened.

Freddy leaved stage after he heard doors closed. He went to the toilets, trying to analyze the situation for tonight. Guard was aggressive earlier, but this time it was different. He had that unstoppable aura, that said "I'll do everything to stay alive" and that scared him the most. He never saw anybody with that kind of determination in his voice, in his posture. He heard Foxy ran and doors closet.

Foxy saw an occasion and used it. He ran toward office, not caring if he crashed to the door or not, he need to get into office. He wasn't surprised that door closed before him. He knocked few times at it and suddenly they open! He was so shocked that night guard stood so close to his face that he just froze.

-One hour.- Samuel told Foxy and closed door before pirate can reacted somehow. Red animatronic stood few more moments before he get back to his place. Before he hide himself into cove he saw Goldie in the dinning hall. He looked at Golden bear and told him what he heard before he went back to his home.

-**One hour, he only told me that.**\- Goldie heard from pirate fox before he disappeared behind curtains. He saw how Samuel acted when he was in building. He noticed small box hanging in the air. Golden bear heard something about magic trick and he assumed it's this thing. After he touched it, box open and small hexagonal coin land into his paw. It had color that resembled gold and got a picture of big bear on it. Thinking about it, he hide it inside his hat, similar to his brown brother. For now, he had nothing to do, so he went to the toilets.

* * *

**Night 6 01.24 AM**

-**Right now we got like 20 minutes until his time's gonna come. We don't know what he prepare, so let drain his power as much as we can.**\- Freddy told everyone when they met near Pirate Cove. Bonnie with Chica team up again and almost rush to the night guard office, Foxy stand on his stage, waiting for occasion and Freddy locked his voice box for constantly laugh. Samuel locked himself in his office and waited. When Bunny and Chicken was outside his office he even let Goldie in for few seconds. Last time when he did that everyone was in trouble. Bonnie only imagined what will happen tonight. She hide in the closet and refused to harass guard more. Chica was the opposite, she refused to leave her place, thinking if she won't leave guard won't do something stupid or dangerous. Samuel sit on his chair, glancing from one window to other, shining lights and didn't bother to open left door when Bonnie leaved. His fingers tapped on the desk, waiting for something. Foxy rushed one more time, drained some power before he and Chica left. They hear some whispers and strange sounds from the office, but they didn't care for now.

* * *

**Night 6 01.45 AM**

Time was up, animatronics was on their toes waiting for something to happened in the dinning hall. Everyone jumped after doors shot up and slowly steps can be heard near east hall. Robots expected to see some crazy stuff, but everyone froze, scared when they finally glance at human. One hand was covered in chain, but that's not frighted robot animals. In other one he hold a real sword! It looked like Japanese sword with strange language on it. It shines when light was on it. Steel was clean, without any flaws and got perfect, small curve.

-W̵̡̨̕͝h̶͘͟͠ơ͠'̷̨s̛̕҉͞ ̵f҉̷i̡͏̶̨r̷̛s̷͘t̡̧?̶͜ (who's first)- Night guard said demonically, aiming his sword to the animatronics. Bonnie with Chica stepped back being covered by Foxy and Goldie near Pirate cove, but Freddy was near one of the tables closer to night guard. Seconds felt like minutes or even hours after Samuel aimed at brown bear. Without warning, Samuel grabbed sword with his both hands and rushed for Freddy. "_He shouldn't do that, HE CAN''T!" _Freddy mind went crazy seeing guard ran to him, ready to attack, but Fazbear boss stood still. Bear was sure he just want to scare them and not really hit them with sword. Unfortunately he was wrong when Goldie tackled him down second before sword cut trough chair. Freddy looked at it, same chair that he easily sat on, was cut in half without any problem. Freddy can't believed it, he could be destroyed few seconds ago. Samuel stayed in his position after the attack, shaking. Goldie helped Freddy get up and together ran toward Pirate cove. Samuel finally turn his head to everyone and scream to them.

-I miss. I͞. N̡E̷͝V̷̡͟E̶R̵͢. M̸̛͟҉I̢̛Ş͏̵S͜҉ (I. NEVER. MISS.)- That words gave Fazbear gang chills. When he start slowly walking toward them, Bonnie and Chica lose themselves and ran to the night guard office. Others didn't knew what to do, so they followed their example. Goldie was the last into office and when they closed the door some pounding can be heard outside it. Bonnie looked at the desk and saw two things, tablet and paper with "You know the rules" words.

-**I think we changed roles now. Bonnie, check the cameras, Chica got right, Foxy got left, Goldie help anybody who need help. I need to make a call.- **Freddy gave orders and picked up the phone. When he dialed number he heard Bonnie panicked whisper "I can't find him" and "we gonna die". After few signals he got connection.

-Hello, who is it?- Voice came from the phone, little quieter than usually, but it was middle in the night. Meanwhile Foxy and Chica check lights, but found nothing.

-**Adam, we have a situation over here. Samuel attack us with a FUCKING SWORD! We hid into office, but we need help right now. **\- Freddy said, shaking. It wasn't standard situation, hell, even break-in looks normal until they found scrapped Foxy. From the beginning this guy wasn't normal. Freddy had times when he considered telling Adam to fire this guy, but for now they had bigger problems.

-OK, just stay calm and tell me what he did.- Voice came from phone, disorient and with strange echo behind it. Freddy was to scared to notice that. Bonnie start panicking more and more, shaking and glitching. Goldie took tablet from her and sat her down on the floor.

-**He start night with threats, then after we gave him hard time he stepped out with a sword! I though he's joking, but when Goldie pushed me aside he cut chair in half. Yes. HE CUT OUR METAL CHAIR IN HALF LIKE A BUTTER!**

**He win, we are in his office. Please, can you get here and end this?**\- Freddy plead to the phone. Foxy and Chica check lights, still nothing. Goldie tried to comfort Bonnie, but purple rabbit just sit there and mumble to herself.

-I can accept that but there are one thing: Check backstage- Voice commanded brown bear, who took tablet from his brother paws, lied it on the table and checked backstage camera. After a while someone appeared on the screen with something in his hand. Freddy knew who that was and what he had. Before phone hit the floor and broke, Animatronic heard one last sentence.

-Are you ready for me, Freddy?

* * *

**Night 6 2.30 AM**

-**We have only 36% left, Bonnie is wreck and we can't call anyone. I'll just check dinning hall. We NEED to conserve power.**\- Freddy told them for the third time. He had tablet in his paws. Goldie changed Chica, who seat near Bonnie and tried to calm her, but when everything looked fine she snapped again and all process reset. Everyone was terrified, that situation never occurred. They heard some noises in the east hallway, so Goldie closed the door and then turned on the light, It was good idea. Behind glass stood Samuel, palm on the glass and sword in the sheath on his back. Goldie covered view from Bonnie, because that could broke her mind more. They stared for a good while before night guard passed and left. Golden bear just realized something, something that was worst than their sorrow.

-**Freddy, I think I know who is our night guard. You know who got captured because of you? You remember that guy, that purple hair freak**\- Goldie glanced at his brown brother and he knew he remembered, everyone remembered that one accident, that one horror that almost transformed into tragedy.

**FLASHBACK**

-**Nice job, but next time try to aim into your mount, not into my hat**\- Freddy said to some kid, who threw pizza and knocked his hat, covering it with cheese and tomato sauce. He picked up his hat and went to the backstage room. Sometimes, he hate his work, trying to entertain children who don't respect them. That thoughts disappeared fast when he saw Adam. His boss was the kindest human they meet. Even in factory or after they opened nobody took care so much like him. After few days he stays to late hours and talked about their experience, when somethings went wrong he was first on the scene, even help them performance. They could made some mistakes and send back as "broken", but they enjoyed being here. When he stepped inside he heard sobbing. It was strange and unfamiliar, because nobody aren't allowed here except staff, especially children. Quick glance gave him full picture, there was four kids in the one corner and Goldie, who towered over them with knife in his paws! Without thinking Freddy jumped to his brother and twist his arm backward, it was strangely dull and weak. When he heard muffed scream he knew it wasn't his brother, but just someone, who wore his "skin"!

-Let me go you big fat FazfuAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Attacker screamed when Freddy jerk his arm to him and threw him at the table. Suit head rolled up and Brown bear looked at the man inside. He had purple, short hair, big brown eyes, nose looked like he broke it few times and cuts on his very red lips. He looked very thin, someone would say he was starving. Screams and noises alerted one of the employees, who seeing what's happened took kids from the room and told others to call the police. Purple hair guy tried to escape, but Freddy made sure he isn't going anywhere, placing his paw on man chest and squeeze it when second hand locked his arms behind him.

-**If you don't wanna get hurt I can give your one advice. Tell me what you done with robot, who wear that costume and I won't do anything to you.**\- Freddy told guy with his eyes black. Man focused on it, but he just smiled. He didn't believe that mascot in child restaurant can hurt him.

-What you gonna do fat bear? Stuff me with pizza until I be overfeed? YOU CAN'T DO SHIT!- Man shouted into Freddy face. It was his mistake, because after that words animatronic bear released man chest, but instead he start chocking him. Bear didn't want to kill this guy, but he almost killed that kids and he wore Goldie suit, he can't let him go with police without any warning or information what he did to his brother. When human start getting limp, bear let his neck free, but start crushing his chest once again.

-**I can easily kill you, hide your head with costume and told everyone you escaped after you deactivated my brother. World will be better place without you so if you don't tell me what you did to Goldie I'll crush your head like a orange. TELL ME!**\- Freddy saw fear in opponent eyes. He felt some sort of satisfaction that he managed to scared this guy. Attacker tried to looked other ways, but Freddy was so big that no matter where he glanced, he saw part of his head and one of his eyes. Freddy saw door went open and Adam stood in the doorway, but he put his finger on his lips, meaning he want to hear confess from this guy. After a while Purple hear men broke.

-All right! I managed to sneaked behind him and put his switch to off position! I didn't hurt him or other kids! Please let me go! PLEASE!- Freddy broke this guy. He just cried like a baby. Freddy eyes went back to normal in good time, because after that confession police officers went in by the backstage door, leaded by Adam. They strip him from golden suit and took him away. Adam locked backstage door and focused his all attention to his main mascot.

-I knew you are all sentient beyond imagination, but I was truly scared you could do something to him. Thanks you waited with your threats after kids left, but that was too much.- Adam said with strange tone in his voice. Freddy was sad he disappointed his boss, his FAMILY! He hung his head, but hearing giggling he looked at his boss, who got smile on his face- Still ,you saved that group and I believed Goldie too, so don't be sad. I'm not disappointed, but next time be careful not to overdone it. Come one hero, don't let anyone waiting more time.

**END FLASHBACK**

-**I don't know, what Adam told me he got life imprisonment and he would told us if he escaped. Maybe this guy is related? We must ask Boss for more information.**\- Brown bear was drowned out by sound of door closing to his left. Foxy was focused on his job, so when he heard some movement on his side he just shut down his door. It was good idea, but Freddy need to reminded them about something.

* * *

**Night 6 3.25 AM**

**-We got 28 power left. We can make it, but right now door should be closed only if he's outside. How's Bonnie handling?**\- Freddy turn off tablet when he saw Samuel in the dinning hall, sitting on chair. He looked behind him and saw Bonnie lied on the floor, with her head rested on Chica lap. Purple bunny sleep, but yellow chicken lean her head on the wall behind and focused her sight on Freddy

-**I can't believe it, but that all stress just wore her out, she's sleeping right now. We need to talk about that with Adam, I don't know if I wanna be THAT sentient. Do someone need a rest?**\- Chica asked, When everyone shake their heads she closed her eyes- **I think I need some rest too. Wake me up when you need something.-** With that she stopped moved. Goldie was happy, seeing two of his family member in that peaceful state.

Foxy was worried. He want for his family the best things he can offer, but he can't fight with that night guard. Feared about being destroyed overwhelmed him when he saw that sword and furious attack aimed at his robot boss. He couldn't believed he, mighty Foxy the pirate, was defeat by some human. He heard what two bears talked about and he knew the history, but it was the past, now they have other problems to fight with. He gave a quick glance to the opposite wall and smiled, seeing how close they was after they start living together. His thoughts was interrupted by Freddy

-**He still's in the dinning hall, roaming without purpose. He sometimes look behind him, maybe he still feel uneasy here. Good th...wait...He run! Foxy, doors!**\- Freddy commanded Foxy, who closed door with pleasure. They heard fast steps with muffed and short breathing. For second they all though he want to scared them, but after a while Foxy pressed the light button and faceless head appeared outside the security guard window. Nobody moved before Samuel took first step

-Hey guys, let me in. I'm your friendly security guard.- Words "friendly" came with sound of sword cutting the air. Nobody dared to move, so Samuel left his position. That was long night for Animatronics, after that accident guard tried to get into office few more times, but they manage to blocked him.

* * *

**Night 6 5.50 AM**

-**Only 10 minutes and we'll be free!**\- Bonnie shouted happy. She and Chica woke up ten minutes earlier. They all waited for that bell, for that one sound of freedom. Everyone was calm and even happy seeing night guard went to the toilets. They was laughing and joking, but forgot to notice that Goldie didn't turn his lights off. They heard sound, but that wasn't the bell, it was generator turning off. When room went dark Chica and Bonnie panicked, screaming and crying. Guys tried to comfort them, but they all stop when human posture appeared in the doorway.

-You got 3 minutes to get to the stage or I'll end it right here, right now.- Samuel said with confidence in voice, but Chica managed to notice there was a other tone, like sadness or maybe guilty. After a second or two everyone just jump on their feet an ran toward stage. When they was on their spot there saw card with one word in it

"I'm sorry"

* * *

**Between two chapters I gain few followers, a lot of watches and read good stories. I'm happy that people like it even my English is...questionable. I tried my best in every chapter. **

**Next chapter should be short (and I bet I'll overdone it) and after that FINAL NIGHT!**

**Write ON **


	15. Shit hits the fan

**I can't forced myself to do anything besides writing and Zeus got rave party over my house, so I guess this chapter will be out faster than I expected. If you don't escaped and still read my FanFic maybe you will find some explanation what happened in night 6.**

**Sorry if my explanation about sword is lame, unrealistic. I'm not an expert and some information in internet...let's say some are discussing. **

* * *

**Day 7 6.10 AM**

Anmatronics didn't knew what to think about it. Night was crazy, they never saw anything like that. It was unusual that someone fight them, especially attack them in purpose, yet it happened and that was the scariest part of that. If he wasn't scared about consequences, pain and death, what can he do tonight! Freddy made a decision, they need to stop this masquerade before somebody get hurt. His though was stopped when some man stepped into dinning hall wearing shirt with "I'm the boss" text on it.

He forgot it was Sunday, so that mean today was employee day.

Adam walked slowly into dinning hall, looking for some clues what could happened in this night. Animatronics looked normal, walls wasn't destroyed, rooftop didn't have holes. When he stepped further he saw something on the table. Adam carefully approached it and investigate. It was white, small sheet of paper with "I'm sorry" on it. Manager was confused, but then he noticed one chair collapsed. Stepping closed he realized that it was cut in half. This fact scared him a lot, because every chair was specially hardened, because Animatronics should sat on it without destroying it. His hearth beat faster and faster when he walked toward night guard, but it stopped when he stepped into it. Samuel was sitting on a chair under the wall, leaning forward with head hung down. That was irrelevant, because on the desk laid real Japanese sword with some strange runes on it.

-I should fired you right now, but I give you a chance to explain yourself. Why you came to work with this.- Adam said calmly, yet with command in voice. Samuel start slowly rocking his head when he talked.

-I fucked up boss, really. It shouldn't be that way. I was angry, tired and got very bad day and I just want some silence, but they have another plans. After they almost caught me I just broke and gave them one hour before shit hit the fan. They are more intelligent that they looked. I think you know that, but I chance topic now and you wanna hear what happened. After that I attack them with my sword and almost destroyed that one brown bear, Freddy if I remember. I wanna showed them like work here feel, so I scared and terrorized them. I know I fucked up bad and shouldn't do that, but tonight I wasn't the sharpest thing here. I'm ready for everything.- After his confession Samuel hung his head again. Boss got almost every answers right now, but still one thing bounce around his head.

-OK I now know almost everything, but still I don't know why you bring sword to work. I know we don't gave you anything to defend if someone break in, but isn't this too much? You could easily kill somebody. Oh I just remember, I need to cut your payday, because you destroyed one of our chair, it wasn't an accident what I assume from your story.- He knew the consequences, but still he attacked Fazbear gang. Adam didn't knew anymore if he can trust his new employee. If this was only singe burst of rage that's good, but after his hell week he'll be send to doctor. If he wanna work here Adam must be sure this was only accident and that thing isn't mental problem.

-I though it was good idea to scare someone if they'll break in. It's special sword, made with old technique, that gave miracles if you wanna cut something hard. I promise I'll never bring it to the work again.- With that words Samuel sheathed his weapon and pack it back to bag.- Can I go now? I'm really tired and need some sleep.

-Yes, you can go, but wait for my phone today. I need to think if you can work here, it's a hard decision, but believe me, I wish for employee like you.- Manager told Samuel when he walked toward exit. He won't fired him, everyone makes mistakes, but if people knew what's wrong and tried not to repeat that he could forgave him. When door closed after night guard left, Adam saw Bonnie sat on the floor, knees close to chest and hands with guitar clasped it. Chica knelt close to her, trying to made her feel better, but it was hard task. Foxy with bears looked at Adam with hatred in their eyes.

-I know what happened an- Adam couldn't finish his sentence before Freddy interrupted him.

-**We know he's good at all, but look what he did. He broke Bonnie mind, he almost destroyed me and made us hid in his office. He win, but we can't let him work here. This guy is psycho and we don't know what he gonna do next. Bring a gun, chainsaw, maybe make a bomb!**\- Freddy was angry when he though about that. This building was their job, their home, their life. Freddy though Adam knew that and will fired Samuel right here, right now. He didn't expected what Adam said.

-I gave him last chance, we'll see how he gonna behavior today. I know you don't like this idea, but after tonight we'll tell him everything.- Adam saw how Freddy eyes turned black and his voicebox emitted strange noises. Goldie and tried to calmed him down, but he just shoved their arms back and pointed his finger at Adam.

-**WE ALMOST GOT DESTROYED, BONNIE IS MENTAL WRECK AND YOU JUST DON'T CARE! EVERY TIME SOMEONE FUCK UP YOU JUST GAVE THEM ANOTHER CHANCE! MAYBE I SHOULD TAKE BUSINESS IN MY OWN HANDS AND SHOW YOU HOW TO BE A PROPER BOSS!?**\- Brown bear burst. His patience was on the edge after that night and hearing Adam plan just broke his breaks. Everyone was shocked hearing what Freddy screamed to their official boss, teacher and father. Adam knew he should stay calmed and though straight, but last sentence hurt bad enough for him to say first words that appear in his head.

-OH YEAH, EASY TO SAY! YOU'RE ONLY ROBOT TO ENTERTAIN CHILDREN! YOU HAVE THEM, THEY'RE YOUR FAMILY. YOU NEVER GOT SICK. YOU DON'T NEED TO EAT, DRINK, PAY BILLS! YOU'RE WITH THEM ALWAYS, NA MATTER WHAT HAPPENED! I WANNA THE BEST FOR YOU, SOMETIMES EVEN WORK WHEN THINGS ARE BAD FOR ME! YOU GET SOME GLITCHES OR ERRORS, EVERYONE GATHER TO REPAIR YOU AS FAST AS THEY CAN! THIS IS MY RESTAURANT, MY PROPERTY! YOU WANNA LEAVE, GO, YOU KNOW THE PHONE NUMBER! SAMUEL WILL WORK HERE TONIGHT NO MATTER WHAT!- After that words was screamed back Adam stormed out from the restaurant. Everyone didn't knew what to do. They never saw their boss in rage. He was angry before, but almost immediately Adam found his cool again and still was great, caring person. Freddy stood for good while before he set on the end of the stage. Bonnie was calmed, but now they had bigger problems. Big brown bear wish he could cry, wish he could feel tears streamed down his face. He hid his face in his big paws and whimper. Everyone gather around him, tried to comfort him, but they only heard one sentence over and over again.

-**What have I done.**

* * *

**Day 7 7.50 AM**

-You should call him after few hours. You was pissed, I think he was too seeing that sword and damage. I bet you didn't wanna said that, but emotions took care about it. I feel strange saying that to robot, but you aren't simple robot to entertaining. I think my work with you is done, call Bonnie.- Jim told Freddy after cleaning was done. His suit still washed in the basement, so right now he was only naked, shiny endoskeleton. It took some time to make them clean, but nobody complain.

-**I don't know Jim. I never saw him so angry. I crossed the line there and I don't know if he gonna trust me anymore. Only time will show if he gonna forgive me.**\- Freddy said before he departed from backstage to main room. On the table he saw four others endoskeletons, usually happy, but today they talked quietly, not even trying to find the topic. Just some random words flied into air without any sense or contexts. Endo with the biggest ear saw Freddy coming, so it stood up and walked towards backstage. When they passed, Bear robot felt something on his shoulder. Looking backward, he saw hand, which landed on his shoulder.

-**Is everything all right now?**\- Bonnie asked. Nothing was right, Freddy killed his bounds with Adam, they need to dealt with Samuel one more time, Bonnie still got small panic attacks and they still didn't know who was that night guard. Freddy just nodded his head, showing there is nothing to worry about. He felt hand stopped touching him and heard steps, which sounds more and more quiet. Freddy sat on at one of the chairs and just listened what others said. Time goes slowly, they discuss and tried some new songs or scenes for next week, but everyone felt low. It was hard working that way, but they tried their best. After every was shiny clean and suits are washed they put their on themselves. After few seconds when they end changing they heard car horn from the backstreet where backstage exit was.

* * *

**Day 7 11.00 AM**

Everyone saw big truck with "wanzbot" logo on his back. It was very human looking robot arm holding an red, big apple in his hand. It was first company that managed to create learning AI and robots so agile, that they could be compared with human abilities of movement. Animatronics felt nostalgic looking at it. They remembered their first launch, they first though, people, test, everything. Not every memory was good, but time spent there was the most important. They though was interrupted when they saw two men walked from two sides of the truck. One was bald, muscular guy with big brown eyes and stubble. Other have short brown hair, beard and mustache, small blue eyes and was thin, but still tall as the other one.

-I remembered when we turn you guys on for the first time. That was very intense moment for every side! Maybe you don't remember me, I'm Doug and this is my assistant, Scott. We heard about your problem from Adam and we got something to help. By the way, where he is?- Bald one asked when his assistant struggle with locks. After explaining what day is today, he only scratch his head.- Employee day? It could be got idea for small and great handling business like this pizzeria. OK guys, we got some generators inside, so we need to transport it to the building.

* * *

**Day 7 12.00 AM**

-So you gonna connect this generators to them for few hours and they'll be overload with energy. How this gonna help with their problem?- Jim asked Scott, who checked every generator looking for some damage. Without looking at young mechanic beard man explained

-Adam made deal with Doug. He'll test if animatronics can get and used additional energy and Adam will gave him report about Golden Freddy for 1 year, every moth. Few tests failed, but then we realized they need to be shut down, because their AI chips could short-circuit. After overcharging, they could move faster and use more strength. Their bodies could broke, but we'll change their servos for new. After tests confirmed that they could use more power they named this plan FNAF from "Final night at Freddy" and this generators was named FNAF too from "Fazbear Nitrogen Accelerator Funnel". They even created special funnel to this, because named must be correct.- Scott explained, showing very stupid looking funnel connected to generator line.- Gather everyone here, they should be charging for about 6 hours.

Jim went to dinning room, looking for everyone. He saw everyone near one of the tables with Mike and some clothes. When he stepped closer he saw Foxy, who was real pirate fox, without holes or metal feet. His metal feet was covered by realistic looking paws with red fur on it, Mike even created pirate scarf on his head. His grayed shirt got patches and his long, brown pants got holes in it. Some of his plastic teeth was painted in bright yellow color, so they resemble gold. When he saw Jim, he shouted and start swinging his hook happy.

-**Ahoy Jim, look ho' first mate Mike improv' me. No' I'm reall' Old Salt!- **Pirate happily announced. Jim was impressed how good Mike was, like this kid was born with needle in hand. He saw some others clothes at the table. Some scarfs, different color shirts, pants, even one earring. It was amazing how one kid with a lot of free time and passion can do. Jim told everyone to gather inside backstage room, but Freddy asked for few minutes when he gonna call Adam. Inside night guard office bear took phone and called Adam home number. After a while someone picked up, but Robot heard other voice than his boss.

-**Hello Matthew, it's Freddy from pizzeria. Is your dad in home? I need to talk to him.**\- Matthew was the oldest Adam kid, he studied business and finance, because he want to continue his dad work. He was nice kid, but like to made fun with Fazbear gang, a lot.

-Sure, I'll tell him Yogi, wait on the phone.- Matthew lied down phone and ran for his dad. Freddy hate that nickname, but he couldn't be bad for long time. It was one of the methods Matthew used to screw with them. Everyone knew that and their usually made some jokes, just to be even. After a long minute Freddy heard some footsteps and very harsh voice in phone.

-**Listen Adam, I didn't mean that. Maybe I don't know how hard you work, but I see how you take care of this place. You are right I don't have problems like you, but please let me understand, tell me how we, I can help you, teach me. I'm sorry about morning rant, but seeing how he walked away with that, what he did in night just broke my programming, my mind. Forgive me.**\- Brown bear ended and waited for answer. Silence was loud, he heard every breath Adam made into phone, how his servos work, even steps on the stage when someone went to the backstage. After a long silence he heard Adam voice, still angry, but not like earlier.

-We'll talk tomorrow, now go to Doug, I bet he's ready for you guys.- With that Adam stopped the call. Freddy didn't knew if Adam forgave him, but right now he got other problems on his head. When he went into backstage he saw everyone was ready and waited for him. He stood besides Goldie and Foxy waiting for deactivation. Doug and his assistant stood behind them, waiting for signal from Jim, who stoop on the opposite site to them. Last thing he saw was Jim, who count to three with his fingers when everything turned black.

* * *

**Day 7 18.27 PM**

All animatronics was turned on in the same moments. Everyone felt great, like someone just installed new power source in their bodies. It was strange, yet very good feeling, even Bonnie and Freddy forgot about night and morning. They went to the main hall, checking how many people gathered. In Sundays Pizzeria was closed for customers, but employees could came here to relax. They didn't need to pay for food or drinks, because they always bough fresh ones in Monday, but almost always everyone paid. There are only two rules in Sunday: Everything should be cleared before next day (today before 11.00 PM) and nothing can be destroyed. In one table sat Doug, Scott, Jake and Francis playing poker and drinking beer. On the second table Ann, Nicole and Mike played board game, but it looks like they'll be ending soon. On the stage Larry played some tunes with his guitar on the scene, but looks like he have some problems. Everyone looked at the door and cheered when they saw animatronics, Larry even wave toward Bonnie and point at her guitar. She immediately took it and start playing with him, Chica went to Nicole asking about some new recipes when they end and Foxy with Goldie sit near Poker table. Freddy didn't know what to do, so he just check-up with everyone.

-How are you feel?- Jim asked when Freddy went to their table. Brown bear knew what he meant. Adam wasn't that angry when he talked to him over the phone, so maybe there is a chance.

**-Yes, everything is fine. I think we all feel energetic and full of energy if I could say that.**\- Freddy answered. It was really refreshing feeling, he felt like he could threw a car in the air or race with scooter. Suddenly something landed on his head and covered his view. When he checked what it was he smiled, it was white shirt with buttons, some short pants, eyepatch and inside shirt he found small telescope. He turned around and glanced at everybody. Bonnie had earring in one in her ear, small red jacket and big, goofy black pants. Chica looked similar to Foxy, having white patched shirt and short brown pants with holes but what makes Freddy laugh was Godie. He wear green long shirt with pants, which end on his knees, but he didn't get an eyepatch, Mike gave him wooden leg instead of his robot one.

-**Goldie, brother, can you BEAR that leg?**\- Freddy hear some smirk behind him, but what really make everyone laugh was lamest pun told by Goldie

-**I really wanna SEE how you can BEAR your eyepatch.**

* * *

**Day 7 11.40 PM**

After some pictures and games, they hid their costumes inside chest in Pirate Cove. They got one thing to deal with tonight and they didn't wanna to destroy it. They saw Samuel who talked with Jim before he left. He act like every night before, moving and talking normal, without any creepy or strange moves. It's funny and disturbing how one human being can show different personality when situation changed. He checked every door and every corner. He took 2 bottle waters and head toward office. On the rules board he stick card with "4/20" on it and, without saying a word, he went into it.

* * *

**Like I said, I overdone it. My target was 2000 words, maybe a little more, but you see what I committed. I wrote it in one day, ONE FREAKING DAY because of bad weather and 3 free days in job. I won't say how long will be next chapter, because I got something in mind and I wanna do this, so be ready for something.**

**Write ON**


	16. Four twenty part 1

**Last night, overcharged robots and one night guard. Only one thing can be create with that combination, 4/20 mode! It's gonna be different, but I hope you'll be happy after reading it!**

* * *

**Night 7 00.01 AM**

-**I saw his backpack is full. Release the HELL!**\- Freddy screamed last part so loud, even night guard heard it. Foxy rushed to the office, Bonnie ran to the closet and Chica wait few minutes into hallway before she stood outside window. Samuel closed both doors together and refused to opened it after Foxy ran away. After a while Bonnie joined the party, but quickly she and Chica departed. They heard both doors open and annoyed Samuel can be heard

-Someone stick additional batteries into your butts!? Give me a break for fuck sake!- He was angry AND scared. Animatronics never was so energetic or aggressive. There was something unusual in them. Heads jerking to the side, strange sounds emitting from their voicebox and that scream about hell. He knew night's gonna be hard, but he never expected that! Freddy couldn't stayed in one place for long time, so he ran from one part of the restaurant to another, laughing like some lunatic. For now Foxy rushed second time and drain a lot of energy, so Samuel watched only Pirate Cove camera. Bot even half a hour left and they can hear night guard lost his cool and was terrified. Bonnie almost managed to step into office, but Samuel was split second faster. She tapped the glass window few times and when night guard focused on her she smiled, changed her eyes to black and start talking

-**It Wa-Aa-s fun-N-n we-eEk, BUT to-N-NNnnigG-t you DIE! WE go-oo-ot S-SspeE-ci-ial suit for YOU! I b-bBb-etee-t you'll LlLlLi-iiek IT!**\- She was glad her glitch voice still had some impact on people when guard slowly looked at other side and then his tablet. Chica was in kitchen and Freddy start walking toward office, so guard was fast enough to closed door. Foxy meanwhile ran inside his cove, glitching a lot and waited for occasion. When he glanced at offline camera pirate fox couldn't wait longer and jumped from his curtain. When he ran toward office he almost tackled purple bunny, but she managed to hid inside closet. Door closed before him, but right now he didn't care, he NEED to unload some energy. He felt collide, he knew one or two teeth bend in his mouth and his muzzle was scratched, but some sort of satisfaction and joy flew through him when night guard screamed after impact

-WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK! You dented the door! YOU! DENTED! THE! DOOR! And I got only 40% left! FUCK YOU, NINJAS ARE BETTER!- Last part should upset Foxy, but he was so happy with the effect that he let it slip this time. Everyone gathered in dinning hall looked with shocked expression. Pirate only smiled, showed them thumb up and disappeared behind curtains. Everyone heard childish laugh that was cut, meaning Goldie visited their new friend. After a while he jumped from under the scene to main hall, holding his head

-**He's really jumpy tonight. I got hit by his tablet when he accidentally threw it at me. I don't know what we did, but he is different than yesterday or in the other nights.**\- Goldie shared his though with others. Everyone had similar feeling, but his state only helped them with their mission. Chica had a idea which can give very different effects. She made her Monster Cheese pizza and head toward office, Freddy left the hallway with confusion in his eyes when he saw Chicken with fresh made pizza on a plate. This wasn't the part of their game, giving night guard food, not even spiced by some medicines. Doors stayed closed when she arrived, but Samuel sniffed the air and seeing pizza focused on it. Chica noticed it and start seducing him.

-**You remember that? That Monster Cheese pizza, I made it SPECIALLY for you! I found even some chili, so if you want it you need to open the door. You know I don't bite**\- She said, tried to sound innocent and lustful. Plan almost work, Samuel bend in his chair to pressed the door button, but something happened. Chica saw Bonnie outside the office, grinning. Yellow big chicken didn't realized she was grinning too, that mistake gave night guard warning sign. He suddenly took one of his water bottle and threw at the purple animatronic. Bonnie cover her eyes before bottle hit her hands, this stall her for long enough for guard to closed the door. Both animatronics was sad, right now Chica saw Freddy, who was angry at her and Bonnie almost got crushed when Foxy ran once again, this time only banged at door with his hook.

-**I know you was happy when you saw Bonnie near office and he was focused on your pizza, but your expression gave you away and your plan. I'm not mad, just disappoint about that one small mistake.**\- Chica was crushed hearing that. They almost got him, but she couldn't hold her emotions. Sometimes, she was shamed that they are sentient and emotions took over their standard behavior. He tried to got into kitchen, but sounds of doors opening and steps brought everyone attention. Night guard emerged from east hall without any visible weapon or changed appearance. After a very long silent moment Samuel said with very dump and innocent voice

-OK I tried to be nice, playing with you _et cetera, but now I'm done, WHERE IS MY GODDAMN PIZZA!_?

* * *

**Night 7 2.20 PM**

For few seconds everyone was still, waiting and investigating human. He didn't had anything in hand or on it. He didn't expect anything, but animatronics knew he was full of surprised. Bonnie didn't want to wait more, so she lunge at Samuel. Like they imagined, Night guard drop on the ground and roll away from purple bunny when palm was close to his head. Guard was almost on his feet when animatronic feet connected her end with his shoulder. It wasn't hard hit, but Bonnie was sure he felt it. Human lost his balance and painfully bash his back on the wall. Purple animatronic smiled when she heard how air escaped from human lungs.

-*cough* *cough* you wanna play that way? All right- Samuel said, but not angry or in rage. Others notice he said that in some sort of amusement or interest, it wasn't a good sign. Bunny tried to grab him, but he managed to dodged it. Animatronic hand collided with fall and when she want to flung her hand at the guard, he grabbed her head with both of his hands and smashed it into the wall. Damaged wasn't that big, but vision went blurry and colors went dull. It took a while to repaired it, but right now Bonnie was off the battle.

Chica left the kitchen with metal plate as Bonnie knelt on the floor. Chicken rushed toward night guard, swinging plate like a weapon. Human mumble some cuss when he luckily escaped from first swing, but few more came. It was a miracle that he was hit only once and that only gave him bruise on his hand. Foxy, Freddy and Goldie want to help, but seeing how furious Chica attack and how innocent Samuel looks they didn't even knew which one need help. After a good minute distance was made when two combatants (or more like hunter and prey) got table between them. With last hope, yellow animatronic threw metal plate at the guard. He crouched when sheet of thin metal flied over his head and smashed on the wall behind him. Seeing opening, guard jumped on the table and threw himself at the Chica, feet first. Chicken wasn't ready for that kind of move, so she only cover her head with her hands when drop kick was made. Night guard land ass first at the table, looked very tired, but animatronic stumble at the chair and felt on her back. She lied down, having some problem with her vision, which is very dark and non focused. Like Bonnie, she need some time to repaired this issue, so she sat on the closest chair and hung her head.

-**Ar' ye' read' to walk the plank you landlubber!?**\- Foxy was in rage, but he saw what happened with their female part of the band. Bonnie sat under the wall near toilets, still holding her head as systems rebooted, repaired itself and Chica still was barely consciousness.

-Let's say last fight was tie. Now it's time for real round one.- Samuel told Foxy with his normal, slow and stable voice when he was suddenly hin in the left shoulder with mechanical fist. He tumbled from the table and instantly stood, shaking pain off in the shoulder. Foxy didn't wait and attack again, aimed in the face and chest. Night guard dodged first two, three hits, but later he start parring or deflecting it with his palm. Hook hit him few times, but luckily only his clothes was damaged. Samuel made a mistake when he was near cove and almost cost this his life. He tried to gather some distance by jumping back, but his knees hit pirate cove stage. Night guard lied there, pain flew through his head as he hit wooden stage when suddenly he saw pirate fox in the air, hook aimed at his neck. Foxy knew his hook wasn't sharp enough to cut the skin and it's wide enough to lock human in place. In the last split second guard roll to the back, escaping his doom as hook stuck between desks. Confusion quickly turned into fear after night guard took his good hand and locked it with sign using zip tie. He can't move, yet he tried to free his hook from the stage.

Bear brothers walked slowly toward human, changing pace near him. Fighting one animatronic was hard, but fighting two, boosted bears was impossible. He tried his best to defend himself, but that few kicks and punches didn't made any effects on two bears. Brothers saw his fear, his weak attempts to do anything. He was only human, tired and weak human who didn't have any chances to win. With the last hope, night guard tackled both bears. They didn't even flinch, but grabbed human by head, chest and shoulders and threw him into stage. Samuel lost his sunglasses in that process, so everyone would saw his eyes. Meanwhile Bonnie and Chica helped Foxy with his small problem and now everyone stood under the scene, with black eyes and anger on their faces. Their waited until night guard gathered himself and they could end this. Anger chanced into confusion and surprised when Samuel stood on the stage without his glasses.

His eyes was black with white pupils, they was slightly squint and in voice they can hear determination, but still it was the same voice they heard in the beginning of their "acquaintance".

-You are ALL FUCKED right now!

* * *

**Plot twist! I know this chapter is short, but I planned it that was. I know everyone expect more, but It was my plan to make it short and with some plot twist at the end. **

**I know there are others stories with human possessed that eyes, but I can promised you, I planned it all along from the beginning. **

**Write ON **


	17. four twenty part 2

**Final night, part 2. Last time animatronics beaten up Samuel, but he got some surprises in his sleeves. Can Fazbear gang win this fight or they all will be in robotic heaven? Who or what Samuel Falmer really is? Will he get this job?What Adam will see after their fight? Will my story pass 10k views?**

**On last question only YOU know the answer.**

**I use one lyrics from music that was made in 2010, but for me it's match perfectly for my idea :D**

* * *

**Night 7 3.10 AM**

Time froze, for all. They never saw something like that in their entire life. Before them stood man, who stayed in his work for all 6 and a half day, scared them, joked about them, even fight them. Before them stood man, who gained their hate and some sort of respect with his action before, in and after work. Before them stood man, who easily could be part of pizzeria, as employee and friend. Right now he was enemy, someone, who can't be their co-worker, their friend, their family. They always though night guard was very cocky human, who can handle them, but right now they couldn't even told if night guard was human.

Without any warning or notification Samuel ran toward end of the scene. For them it was suicide move, he couldn't fight with two animatronics, let alone five. Everyone stood their ground waiting what he really meant to do. They was ready to fight, ready to catch him, to ran after him, but they didn't expected he will jumped at them, fist first. He aimed at Goldie, but gold bear stepped aside when he saw what's going on. It looked like he wasn't prepared for that, but after he passed Golden animatronic he shift his body and shoulder for better impact. Bonnie tried her kick again, but guard saw what's coming after he rolled back. Big Bonnie frame was enough for him to predicted when he needed to be. Purple bunny was surprised when she didn't felt her kick hit, but bigger surprised for her was two black eyes with white pupils emerged under her to her eyes. Night guard managed to get under her, hold her foot in air long enough to pushed big bunny and knocked her into the floor.

Situation changed, that changed wasn't good. Telling the truth, it was tragic. They was in panic, everyone tried to captured night guard, but without any coordination they failed. Chica tried to tackle him to the ground, but in the middle of the run she was pushed aside by Foxy. She couldn't maintain her balance and when she felt on the floor one leg hit Foxy. Pirate wasn't expecting that, so he tumbled slowly into opened human palm. He didn't felt any pain, only human hand pressed on his chest, stopping him. It was strange for pirate fox, because he was prepared for punches and kicks. Foxy hung his glance at the face of his enemy and he could bet he didn't saw any hatred nor fury. It was more like pity and guilt in his face, in his nonhuman eyes and his touch. For a while it was very awkward, but in the next moment pirate was pushed back and tripped by human leg into Chica. She was on her knees when pirate drop on her, causing both animatronics lied on the ground.

Freddy with Goldie tried their attacked pattern before they beaten him, but now they're fought near tables and chairs. Samuel kick some chairs at the duo when one of them was too closed for comfort and focused at another one. Goldie was blocked by first chair when he tried to punched night guard together with Freddy, but for now he lost few seconds which was used by Samuel. He escaped from Freddy fist and delivered his own punch into the game, hitting big brown bear in chin. Freddy felt it really hard, jerked his head backwards, but guard was hurt too, only that was in mind when they saw he rubbed his fist. Bear brothers didn't hesitated longer. Freddy charged at him like a bull or rugby player , when Goldie ran at him with his paws opened to catch their opponent. Guard tried same trick with chair as before, but brown bear knocked it out of his way. Human panicked and jumped on the table, but he was too slow. After he stood with one leg at the table and another still one in the air Freddy hit it. Guard leg and then full body went backward, landed on table, moaned with pain and then rolled on the ground, hitting himself in the head with that process. Goldie was shocked with so brutal approached, but job need to be done. Golden bear extended his hand to grabbed night guard, but he managed to rolled under the table and emerged behind it. Everyone stood in one side of the table, investigating their contestant. His hands was bruised, skin in one place was cut and blood could be seen. He pant hard, meaning he was very tired and that last attack could made some serious damage. He stood more on his right leg, so standing on his left leg must be painful.

-If you wanna end me now do it or leave me alone!- Samuel scream, trying to sound intimidating, but how he looked at them, his posture and tone of the voice told them everything. He was scared what happened to him, what happened to them and he didn't expect that situation. He though he could fight them easily, like he did last time, but they learned a lot of things about themselves and about him. Night guard lose this night. He could hid in the office, but he didn't had enough power or he could stay here to fought them and lose. Slowly Freddy and Goldie put their paws on the table when Bonnie and Chica went around it. When they're behind it both bear pushed table toward night guard as Foxy ran beside them. He was cornered, on the sides Bonnie and Chica waited for him, behind he had wall and two bear animatronics and Pirate fox ran to him with table. This was his last attempt to stayed alive, his last chance to walk away. With last of his power he jumped on the moving table and then again, flied over everyone and ran toward his office. He looked back and his eyes went wide when he saw pirate chased him. His left leg gave him a lot of trouble, pain was unbearable and with every step he had more and more trouble standing still. In the last attempt he threw himself into the office and closed the door behind them. Foxy knock few times, but nothing happened. He get back to the dinning hall,where everyone waited for decision when they cleaned a little.

-**He is lost case, let gather in the west hall and stare at him until power goes off. He was good and that's why we gave him chance to escape from his office.**\- Freddy decided, not everyone was happy about that idea, mentioning what happened when he left the office, but he earn that. Everyone slowly approached office, but when they look inside they couldn't hid their confusion.

* * *

**Night 7 4.20 AM**

Inside office stood Samuel, but not in his uniform. He had his normal clothes and spare sunglasses on his eyes. Uniform hung inside closet, but everyone focused what he did. Hobbled to his backpack he took big box and placed in on the desk with coin on it. Next he picked up phone and pressed some buttons on it. Everybody was quiet, waited who and why he called someone. After a few seconds they heard someone answer the phone, but words, what Samuel told that person stunned them for few seconds. They just couldn't believed it!

-Adam, It's Samuel, sorry to say that, but I must quit. I'll left something with explanation why and how. Believe me, it's the best decision I can make for me, you and them. Don't worry, everything will be fine, just wait ten minutes and came to the restaurant.- Without waiting he hung up the call. Ex-night guard took his backpack and start leaving. When everyone slowly walk with him in the opposite hall they heard music flew from another end. When they appeared in the dinning room Samuel was in the middle of the room, walking slowly to the exit door. For some reason, nobody tried to stop him, nobody ran to him and caught him. They you stood there, listened to music and Samuel voice, who sang along with it, but quieter than it.

_I'm giving you a night call to tell you how I feel  
I want to drive you through the night, down the hills  
I'm gonna tell you something you don't want to hear  
I'm gonna show you where it's dark, but have no fear _

Standing closed to door, he turned around to them, looked at them with his masked face, still singing.

_There something inside you  
It's hard to explain  
They're talking about you boy  
But you're still the same _

With that he opened door, threw keys to the restaurant toward robots and left. Everyone was quiet, not knowing what to do. They knew he used music as warning or his plan, but that one was to...deep. It wasn't scary, but some strange feeling flew through everyone. Even when they couldn't hear the music, it stuck inside their minds. They tided the place before Adam came, but in the middle of the process they noticed every move, every sound was made it gave them rhythm like music Samuel played. They got few minutes before he get here, but nobody gave any ideas or proposition.

* * *

**Night 7 4.40 AM**

Adam sat on the chair, not believing in their story. He had faith in Samuel. Sure, he got his ways and broke some rules, but he managed to stayed every night. For now, everyone stood around table, when big box was places. It wasn't heavy, but lock was strange. It had holes with pictures with colors on it and for now nobody knew what to do. Chica eyes suddenly wide, when she ran to the kitchen and get back with her coin. She places it in the yellow empty space with chicken picture and everyone heard the click noise, meaning lock was opened. Everyone grabbed their coin, even Adam got one after he came into office. It was copper hexagonal coin with human picture. They all waited for Foxy, because he hid his inside chest with other false coins, so it's took a while. When everyone places their coins in their places Adam tried opened it one more time, this time with success. Inside they found some shoes with extended sole, they fast assume it was for Bonnie costume. Under it they found soap with wheels, big arrow and strange box with a lot of wires. Then suction pad with snapped belt was seen later. In the end Adam showed everyone small box with "contact lenses" on it. He tricked them with simple contact lenses! Everyone hung their head, because they was tricked with that simple things, but they eyes darted as last things was showed. It was Dictaphone with card, on it "1:1" was drew and words "play me" could be read. Everyone nod and stayed quiet, meaning they want to listen to it. Adam pressed "play" button and only thing in that moment was heard, it was voice from it.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! You really wanna know what really happened and who Samuel really was? You need to wait :D. Now you must wait until I post last chapter, epilogue and special add on! Then I can say I wrote and end my first story ever. Now it's time to ask me a question, I'll answer everyone, no matter you ask me in PM or review.**

**Write ON**


	18. Game Over

**Final episode! Now almost everything will be explained, when, who, how etc. Thank you guys for staying with me after first few chapters, I hope you don't regret that.**

**Remember, after that chapter we got epilogue! I planned this to be a little longer, but I don't know when I'll end it and I want to end this in this month. Don't worry, epilogue will be in other week, two.**

* * *

**Night 7 4.50 AM**

-_Hello? Hello...hello? That's how my first night start. I must tell you you did great job scaring me with that, I ALMOST believed this was for real. Yes, I knew about your little test from the beginning and I think it's a good idea, but bad realization. I'll get back to that later, now you're wondering how I knew. My friend needed a job badly, so she heard about this place needed night guard. I made a little research and discovered something strange about this pizzeria, where I used to be. Yeah, I came to this pizzeria at the beginning, but later I just couldn't. OK I just change topics like gloves, like I said, I heard that animatronics came to life in the night. I just couldn't let her work here, so my idea was to got this job and do some research. Adam, you really need to rebuild this restaurant, because when I stood in front of the main door and glanced inside I saw you talked to somebody with Jim, but when I went inside nobody was here, then night came and I was almost sure this stuffing thing was fake. I knew why you do this and I understand kids safety is important, but this is overdone. When Jim noticed me I almost shit myself thinking the jig is up and my plans was destroyed. There was other thing that proved my theory, but right now let's recap every our night._

_Night one was pretty tough. I didn't had anything to prevented you from getting in. I tried to made you angry and wait for mistake, but when my tablet start glitching and Chica went active I almost ran away. That was the scariest part of that night, you did it right. Still, you need to be careful with your voice tone, I heard everything. Still it was very tense and gave me ideas what I need to do next. It was nice beginning with our relationship._

_Night two was different and in this night I was sure everything here was a ruse. As you remembered it was typical night until I tried something. When everyone left I stuck myself into the ceiling. I though Bonnie or Chica will came inside, but when Foxy rushed in I twitched. That was the reason why this stupid thing broke, it was experimental and every move could destroyed my plan. In the middle of your conversation case was cleared for me. I could left there, that was my plan, but shit hits the fan and after you left one of the belt snapped. I can say only one thing, I couldn't sleep after that. Not that I was in pain, but my imagination after I went back to home did his job. I got some bruises and cuts, I wore bandage for two, three days, but it was worth it. I couldn't believed and I still can't that Chica and others caught that. Sorry guys, second night and I still worked here._

_Night three and oh boy, this was fun, at least for me. Adam, you should use my payoff to repaired every damaged in the restaurant, it's my fault what happened and I should be punished. Freddy, I really though you will attack me at sight when I left office and head toward kitchen. I was ready for everything, but I must say that, I was prepared for big bear and not crazy pirate fox. Thank you Bonnie for saving me, but I could handled him, I think. About that KFC bucket, I was curious how everyone will behave and I expected I overdone it, but even I knew it was a test I was still scared about my life. You could say I'm not normal after I left my office again, but I wished to stay inside after Foxy ran inside. That scream was between terrified and murderous. I hid inside men toilet and waited for opportunity. I monitored every your move and when I say Chica was focused on the camera I knew it was this moment. Plate should be used as a shield, but something told me quick escape using it as a board will be better. Plan almost passed, but after few seconds I saw everything in double. That hit cut my head, but it was a scratch, I managed to healed myself after work. Godlie, your head was great jumping spot and if you considered using my song do it._

_Night four or how I like to call it "round one". I tried different approached to test you how much you could do with aggressive behavior. Why I did that? If you need night guard to guard this place I needed to check if you could guard the night guard. I can say after six nights one thing, you passed, not in everything and there was some flaws, but I'm happy. First off I couldn't believed I scared you with my voice. It was unusual to hear that kind from me, but I though you'll expected everything from me. You all helped me scared you after you gathered near the cove. I turn on the music, unfold my knife and slowly creep towards you all. I expected for girls to escape and hid, but I was surprised really good after that pizza hit me in the face. I overexerted my shoulder after I threw Foxy and that punch bruise my ribs, so I would lose if I would made one mistake. Luckily for me you wasn't expected that kind of situation, that gave me heads start. Bear brothers was good, but they lack of coordination and some cooperation. Sorry for scaring you to the top, but believe me, it was for greater good. About pizza, it was tasty, very cheesy and I hope someday I could eat it again._

_Night five was very funny and entertained for me, I don't know about your feels. That soap thing was scary for me, because I didn't knew how effective it's gonna be, when I heard you crashed I couldn't stopped, but joked about it, sorry. Next thing was flour cannon or more like sling. I must say it was worth it, even that I needed to cleaned you after that. I wish I had camera when you was outside my office, your face was amazing. Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie, It was fun being you for few minutes, but Holy Hell it was hard. Boots didn't help, but your big body covered my clumsy moves. I hope you hadn't any adventures outside. About you Freddy, I remembered your nose squeak and I wondered if it's still working. You can't even imagine how happy I was when I heard that squeaky sound. I need to say something bad here, you need dance lesson, I'm not professional, but you're dangerous! _

_It's time for the worst night, night six. Everyone and everything went horribly wrong that day, so believe me, I'm not that kind of guy. Sure, I can be aggressive and crazy, but it's hard to drive me to that condition. That sword is mine, but I never used it, it's dangerous. You saw part of me you shouldn't know about, but now damaged was done. I only hope you don't see me right now as crazy asshole, who didn't care about anything. Good thing Goldie interfered there, because I didn't knew if I could stop myself. I'm happy you all managed to hold into my office until the end, it's amazing!_

_I don't know about tonight, but I hope we can stay intact, healthy and working. Sorry if I did something improper, but you can't predict everything. Small hints and tips, maybe you could learn something. If you still wanna do that test tell people about it. Someone could bring a gun, then everything could go very, very wrong. You are a band, so maybe Chica could play on drums and Foxy I don't know, violin or bass. Try to make some themes, not only in Christmas or something like that, but maybe once in the month cook day, where pizza is made in the open and everything can learn or teach some recipes, you get the drill. Speakers, flashlights and microphones into camera could help identify and solve problems faster. Well, on the other side you can find music for my song and don't worry about employee. Tomorrow girl will came to your office and I gave her something to signal you it's her, take care about her. Maybe someday we will meet again. ___Remember to Smile___, ___you are the face ___of Freddy Fazbear Pizza._

Message ended. Nobody knew what to do, it was stunning. They gave everything what they had and he didn't told them. Everyone felt like idiots, like there was hidden camera and in any seconds everyone will jumped screaming "surprise!" Nothing like that happened. Adam looked on every animatronics, every dent, scratch and flow in their bodies

-Freddy, go get toolbox from backstage. Tomorrow is a big day and you can't shown yourself in that state.

* * *

**Everything is clear? No? Good, I have some other things to explain in the sequel. Stay tuned for Epilogue!**

**Write ON**


	19. Epilogue

**Epilogue! Thanks you all, no matter if you start reading now or you read all the chapters when they come. No matter if you comment on every chapter or only read. No matter if you sent me PM or other things or only stalking. If you read it and enjoy it, thank you. **

**This epilogue could be release a lot later if not "****The Best Is Yet to Come" and "Nuclear" from MGS, real inspiration boost.**

**I got almost everything in the sequel, but I missed one thing, ideas. I got many, but there can be a lot more. If you got something don't be shy or scared, every idea count.**

* * *

**March 11 1993 10.23 AM**

Car parked outside restaurant, it was white sport type. Inside sat two persons. Behind the wheels sat was very woman with long, dark brown hair, small blue eyes. She wore white shirt and long, bright yellow skirt and high heels. Beside her sat men, but his face was covered with scarfs and sunglasses. He wore black t-shirt, blue jeans and sneakers.

-Do you really think it is a good idea? What if they don't accept me as night guard and I wear that kind of clothes for nothing? You know I like simple clothing, similar to yours.- Women told to her companion. She was ready for every job when company, where she was hired, bankrupt. Woman was ready for everything, didn't fear anything, but she never imagined to guard anything. She was simple office worker with some self-defense experience.

-Believe me, they will accept you. To be sure of it, give this to your new boss, don't open it. I'll go inside, but I won't shown myself, I want to check something.- Man told women and gave her small wooden box. She only looked at him as he went out of the vehicle and slowly head toward restaurant. She didn't believed he will get in, because he covered his face almost all the time, but without hesitation she walked out of the car and went inside restaurant.

Adam sat behind his desk, thinking. It was unusual week, a lot happened and some discovered was made. After the message Adam repaired everyone and had a real talk. He reunited with Freddy, both agreed that last day was just a bad dream. It was hard time, but they managed to handled it. Freddy promised to take some lessons from Adam and he will try to be his right hand, for now. Foxy told him about errors and problems with his overload. They won't do it again for many years and when Jim will come he'll check their programming if something went wrong. Chica promised to took care of her anger bursts, but it seems that problem isn't major. After the repair manager announced after some saving and cutting he will buy drums and violin, as Samuel said. With that they could do something new, maybe better promotion or music ads. He called prison and using some information and rust he gathered information about their old "friend". Purple guy, as their start calling him after his hair color, still was in prison and nobody visited or called to him. It was good information, meaning that Samuel wasn't here for revenge after all and his history about scouting the place could be real. He wished to be there, in the restaurant with everyone. After few minutes curtain will go up, everyone, even Goldie, will be in their pirate costume and announced that Foxy is back! He wanted to heard that childish scream of happiness, but he got cameras on recording to saved their reaction. For now, he got some paper work and one new employee to check.

**-Good thing we can launch pre-recorded program and just let it flow. I like new things, but pirating isn't for me really.**\- Bonnie said when she stepped on her position, everyone else waited for show to start. Goldie had some walking problem with his wooden leg and Freddy hit himself with microphone once, but everyone get used to do it. Now they stood behind curtain, waiting for it to go up. Today was one of the most important day in the pizzeria, so they can't fail, Foxy was repaired and can work with kids again. Everyone was scared and terrified when curtain went up and light flashed at them, but program kicks in and they couldn't control their bodies anymore. -**Hello everybody, you asked yourself why we wearing that costumes, yes? I need to say today is the big day, our friend get back from his journey! I bet you know who he is! Let shout after him!**\- When humans saw them in their costumes everyone know what to expected. Not waiting for others everyone start shouting Foxy, even adults. Pirate fox knew how to narrate his stories, some jokes mentioned was for parents, but it was told so good, that they get it and even kids noticed good joke. Even after he free roam some wasn't sure he was safe to work with kids, but Foxy got a little chat with them, showing his commitment. Once or twice someone asked if he could use some fragment of his story into his book he wrote, it was one of the best complement he could heard. After few shouts curtain in pirate cove was pushed back and pirate fox jumped on the scene in pirate cove. Other animatronics slowly backed up to gave him place.

Foxy couldn't mess this up, he just couldn't. After a weeks of inactivity he was part of the show again. Good thing they work on recorded shows, because seeing everyone, kids and their parents, looking and him, listening to him and smiling, could destroy everything. Foxy wanna cry real tears of joy, hug everyone and played with them, but for now, he got job to do. After hearing his name he launched his new program, but got some errors and it stopped. Panicking, he tried it again and feeling his body went numb and start moving without his interference. He calmed knowing it was some simple mistake and everything was OK, but after he saw everyone in the dinning hall, he almost shut himself down. There was mass of people, every eye in the room watched him, even workers stop their work and chefs walked out of the kitchen just to saw his performance. It as overwhelming for him, but good thing program was on and only thing he could do is thinking and move his eyes.

-**Ahoy me hearthie'! Blimey! A lot of you came to see me? Well, I can't dissapo' you, who wann' hear my adventure!?**\- Foxy expected some loud answer, but he didn't expected that everyone, every parent and even employees, who saw him every day earlier, cheered. He knew he wouldn't said anything, but thank Adam he programmed Foxy story into his drive and know he just "read" it. Everyone was stunned how good it was. Everyone stayed in their places, listened to pirate fox and his tales, everyone was hypnotized. Foxy was happy as ever, he could talk with everyone, he could play, he could INTERACT! In one part he almost get short-circuit. When he glanced at the last row of people he saw someone near hallway heading to exit. It was a human, but he got his face covered with scarfs and sunglasses. He looked at foxy and give with both of his hands thumps up. After that he wave his one hand and left the dinning hall. It was unbearable for Foxy that he could stepped here in the middle of the day, not stopped by everyone, but it hits him. Foxy performance gave him time window to went inside and looked what's going on. He wasn't aggressive, but he looked happy that Foxy is active and can work with kids. Pirate fox stopped thinking about that and just focused on joy of his performance.

Ann sat behind her desk, heard how people went crazy after revelation. Foxy wasn't her favorite, but seeing or hearing him performance is like seeing good friend in work after his long break, because of accident or sickness. She heard someone stepped in front of her. Looking up she saw brown haired woman with very official clothes, like she worked in office. She got some small box in her hand and her face showed one emotion, fear.

-Hello, I heard you search for night guard, I'm here for interview.- Newcomer said. Ann was surprised, but didn't show it. Woman looked good and her face looked very intelligent. It was strange she wanted to be hired here as a night guard and not into some big company, but she wasn't here for judge.

-Yes, follow me, I'll take you to the boss.- Ann said and stood up, walking slowly toward Adam office. She heard fast steps behind her and noticed that was nervous one. Not looking back she knocked at the door and not waiting for answered she opened it. Adam sat behind his desk with some papers on it.- Ad...Boss, there is a woman, who looked for a job as a night guard.-Ann though Adam will be surprised about female night guard, but he only nod and gave her hand signal to come it. She opened door further and let in new employee, whispering "good luck" to her. Secretary knew she will be hired, because Adam never rejected someone after interview. When she went back she noticed big scotch bottle on her desk with card on it. On the card there was name "Jim" and inside only picture of sunglasses could be seen. She didn't understand that, but maybe Jim could explain in to her.

Adam saw woman, who sat opposite to him. Her clothes told him she work on some high position or important department. He was confused who such a beautiful woman want to work here as security guard. She got big lips and same big eyes. Nose got perfect, small curve and hair could be only described as perfection.

-I heard you want to work here as night guard, why?- Adam was very interested. Maybe they was some interesting history behind it? He liked listened to people, maybe after hearing her experienced and reasons he could offer other job, more suitable to her.

-I worked as simple office worker, but my company went bankrupt. I searched in others, but I'm too young and not experienced enough. I need cash badly and I heard you could hired me. I got something for you, I heard that will help me.- She said and placed small wooden box on the desk office. Adam took it and opened. Inside was pair of sunglasses and note "Remember to smile" and "keep it". He now knew why she is here and who told her that. It aws sign, that she is perfect for this work.

-Well, with that recommendation I could be killed if I don't hire you- Adam said, smiling to her- Came back today at 10 PM, you need to pass our small test, which last 5 days, but I bet with him you will do it easily.- When he mentioned about him he blind with his one eye. She smiled and Adam noticed it was smile of very innocent girl. He wondered how she knew someone like Samuel. When she was near the door Adam screamed after her- Wait, tell me your name.

-Samantha, Samantha Merlaf, but call me Sammy

* * *

**Yes, I can't think about better name, but I went well with my story :D**

**So we can officially said that this story ended. Some chapters are fun to wrote, some was pain in the ass, but in the end, it doesn't even matter, I'm happy :D**

**I hope everyone had fun and will stay for the sequel and if sequel will be success I could think about something more. **

**For now I can tell you I'll take a break from writing, but I'll upload some information about sequel in my new story! Stay tuned.**

**You all are great people, don't forgot about following or stalking my profile page for more stories!**

**Write ON**

**Oh I forgot about promise, well...*BAM***


	20. New story

**My new story "Five night with Night guard 2: two faces" is online**

**Don't forget to follow it or me to be in touch when new chapters will be online. Stay tuned for more in new story.**


End file.
